<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Wayne by Kimmito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514616">Baby Wayne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmito/pseuds/Kimmito'>Kimmito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien as Robin, Baby, Baby Damian Wayne, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Mominette, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmito/pseuds/Kimmito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Infiltrate the League of Assassins, destroy one of their bases, and kidnap a child? Easy.</p><p>Raise that child? Not that much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Foreword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It could have been another peaceful morning in Paris, but Marinette knew that since Hawkmoth turned out to be Gabriel Agreste things would not be entirely smooth a long time. The city to have let all its negativity and frustration out, the comments on the internet about the Agreste family were not friendly, they are still not friendly, but they  have struggled to remain stable and not let the villain have one more victory over the city.</p><p>Her class, on the contrary, fell apart when it was discovered that Lila Rossi was working with Hawkmoth and everything has been tense, there was no drastic change how her class treated her, but she strayed strong because she's the only person who close to Adrien, whom all to reproach the behavior of a man who never cared for him. She can’t help but feel sad when she thinks about Adrien’s plight, her maternal family is too busy looking for a cure for Emelie’s condition (they didn’t even let Ladybug examine her) leaving him alone in the midst of a legal and family issue.</p><p>She's extremely surprised to go downstairs and observe Bruce Wayne (here the man who helped them stop Hawkmoth) sitting in her living room next to Adrien, who smiles uncomfortably. Her mother is serving tea to them. </p><p>“Good morning darling! Mr. Wayne was about to tell us a solution to your class problem. ” Marinette glances at the other adult, surprised at the turn of events. It’s no his obligation or responsability to take care of the situation and yet he was.</p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice that the environment at school became worse than it already was because of Hawkmoth.” Bruce accepts the cup of tea that Sabine offers him. “Thanks. ”</p><p>“Yeah, one would think that when Lila’s network fell everything would improve, but it became complicated. I don’t blame them either, I doubt they know what to do with their emotions… and we only had to deal with Akuma for three years. ”The latter is said in a thoughtful whisper.</p><p>“Yes, it's worrying how Hawkmoth managed to alter everyone’s behavior, turning the ways of coping with everything into something less healthy. Faced with this concern, I spoke with Alfred and one of my children to take you with me to the United States to finish your studies and advise you on your future as heroes. ” Adrien particularly enthusiastic about the idea of leaving the city. “We would have to discuss the details with his parents and Graham de Vanily family to obtain the necesary visas and guardianships transfers. If you agree.”</p><p>Adrien almost jumps into his place ecstatic. He never thought that the plans with Marinette at three in the morning would come in the form of a kind gentleman willing to welcome them (he doesn’t care if it's for their double life as heroes, he will take it). Sure, their plans inclued  about taking all  money and fleeing to Tibet, although, if he’s honest with himself, he’s not sure why they ended up deciding to go somewhere remote.</p><p>“Yes! Please, Mr. Wayne. I’m sure they will listen to you. They are my family, but they disgustingly elitist and they see me as a stain on the  name even I didn't decide to be born as Gabriel’s son”. He clasps his hands together  hopefully, his green eyes shining, reflecting the ghost of joy he showed when he had just  become Chat Noir.</p><p>“Of course, Adrien. I'll contact my attorneys to do this. What do you say, Marinette?” Bruce smiles softly at the two young discovered about five months ago thanks to Jason who, through mysterious contact, learned that There were children saving Paris from a villain.</p><p>Marinette searches for her mother, seeking advice from her. She wants to go with them, but she doesn’t want to leave her parents. It’s a great opportunity because she would have access to a much better education than in her current school, even so, her parents…</p><p>“Honey, this is a great opportunity. Not only will you walk away from the clutches of that incompetent woman, I’m sure Mr. Wayne is very serious; you should accept, we’ll be fine. Paris will be fine, you deserve it after all these years of struggle. ” Sabine knows her daughter and the best thing for her is to achieve her dreams with nothing to stop her. Under the tutelage of a person who shows real interest in the training of the two kids, inside and outside the mask. He didn’t come offering training like Batman, he came Bruce Wayne to give them the opportunity to decide their future by having as many alternatives as possible. Is the right decision.</p><p>“Okay, Mom. I will take it, thanks k, Mr. Wayne. I'm very happy with the opportunity”. Marinette smile gratefully, beaming at the positive turn of events</p><p>It will be a great new beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Bruce Wayne's proposal, life has continued at a much faster pace between the legal and academic arrangements necessary for the two young heroes to transfer to Gotham and pursue their studies. The whole week has been a success ignoring the class the last few days they will be there and on Thursday they were ready to spend their last days with the family (in the case of Adrien still trapped in the Agreste mansión, the legal fight had escalated to end Saturday and he doesn't understand why his family refuses to let him go if it's as dishonorable as they repeat all the time).</p><p>Marinette is excited to pack everything she's going to take, taking advantage of Bruce's loan of a considerable amount of suitcases so that he can carry absolutely everything he needs without having to sacrifice anything. They’re two large suitcases, two medium and one smaller, in addition to two bags and one backpack that, she assumes is to carry the box and any item that she considers essential to carry on the plane.</p><p>Her parents have given her several new sketchbooks, an entire collection of pencils, a couple of books and a few pairs of shoes. All so that she doesn’t have to worry about buying anything new to Gotham and focus on adjusting to her new life.</p><p>Bruce was visiting every afternoon to adjust details of the transfer, to know Marinette's preferences about the room (for Alfred to prepare it in a way that is most comfortable for her) to discuss spaces of his own for the Kwami, to design a study schedule outside of school and another training session, discuss plans for the future and present a business plan that might interest she in her career within Wayne Enterprise (suggested by Tim). And that is the theme of that moment.</p><p>"Then Marinette, I'll give your contact to Tim to talk about it. Starting a new subdivision for the company will be a good introduction to the company for both of you “. He pulls out his phone as he talks and sends a quick message to his youngest son, giving the green light to the future project so they can get to work together as soon as possible and If everything goes as he expects it will be a success. Trust the abilities of the two young adults.</p><p>"Of course, it's... I'll never finish thanking you for all those opportunities."</p><p>“I trust your abilities and you deserve the opportunity, besides it was Tim who suggested it. He's excited to be able to work with you”.</p><p>Marinette giggles in embarrassment, still having a hard time believing that is happening. After all the difficulties of defeating Hawmoth, at last some good luck has crept into his civilian life and she can't be happier; Maybe she doesn't express it as much as Adrien, but she could jump with excitement. Her dreamy little bubble pops when her phone rings with a message from an unknown number, assuming he's Bruce's youngest son, she opens it right away</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Hello. I'm Timothy Drake, although I assume Bruce has already told you. Call me Tim. I'm writing to agree on the initial details. That way, when you get there, we can start the heavy lifting. Is a video call good for planning or do you prefer to do it by text message?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Since Bruce told us about Paris and did the background check on all the heroes, your designs have caught my eyes. You’re very careful with them, it's not surprising that renowned people (excluding the unfortunate butterfly man) ask you for commissions and praise you so much in different international media. You are a jewel in the rough by many means and I agree.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Bruce wants me to join the company and he's offering me a high position, but I want to be worthy of it. When I saw your entire design and work history as a class president, I knew you would be a great partner in any project I thought of, but reaching out to one of the few industries where we don't influence beyond our fame as billionaires would be beneficial to both of us. You can get an emerging position in the fashion industry and I can simply show that Bruce is not wrong to choose me. So I look forward to working with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I know that if he gave me your contact it's because you had already accepted, but I considered it necessary to show my intentions and avoid surprises, I don't want this to collapse halfway.</em>
</p><p>Marinette looks surprised at the amount of text that came to her in the few minutes since Bruce sent the confirmation message. It’s a lot to assimilate, too much information suddenly, maybe they should have talked about it by video call. And she must confirm that to him; which she does and the answer arrives immediately, but before she takes the opportunity to change his name.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tim:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Perfect. Give me an hour and I'll be available. Otherwise, you don't have to worry about anything until you get here.</em>
</p><p>She appreciates how responsible he is, contrary to her being a disaster and must move everything so as not to be inconsiderate with the boy. He has a double life like her and soon a job in one of the largest companies in the world (and from what he said, being a high position is also a great responsibility and workload). Marinette looks at Bruce, who is waiting patiently for him to finish texting with Tim, and sends her reply; probably in two hours she will be free of everything. She stores her phone again without seeing the response from her new partner.</p><p>"Did you agree to something?" He questions curious, he admits he was almost as surprised as the girl when the messages began to arrive without having passed a minute of giving him the number. He could guess he had them written from before by the time  he sent him the contact and get to work right away.</p><p>"Yes, in two hours we will make a call for the first details." She fiddles with her fingers, eager for the passing of time. Now she's excited too.</p><p>Meanwhile, in a similar situation, but on the other side of the world. Timothy Drake resumes what he was doing before stopping to write the messages he would send to the heroine of Paris five times and finish agreeing a time for an online meeting. What was he doing? Following the trail of a small criminal group that had been gathering a lot of weapons in the city's ports, managed to find a trail online after digging very deep and found a disturbing connection to the League of Assassins and for all the good coffee that It exists, that always means trouble, and being connected to Gotham, it becomes his business.</p><p>At the moment he has only collected a few files at random, he doubts that it’s so easy to enter the League system from the cave without alerting too much, so he balances his possibilities. A good way would be a virus, but it should be sent from an external device and free of all guilt, while getting all the information. With that in mind, he begins to design the virus.</p><p>At some point he almost falls asleep, but his alarm wakes him up. Ten minutes to go before he has to meet Marinette. He takes the signal and gets up to go to his room; As much as she’s a hero, he doesn’t see fit to discuss a future work project in the cave, where everything is about their lives as vigilantes.</p><p>When he enters his room he takes off his shirt and looks for another one, he will not be so messy to present himself with a white shirt stained with coffee (he is only a little clumsy due to lack of sleep). He's turning on the laptop when he receive a message</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Marinette:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I'm ready.</em>
</p><p>Send a small apology for the delay and confirm that in a few minutes they will be able to speak. She responds with a smiling emoji and he can only interpret it as a good sign. A few minutes later, Marinette appears on the screen.</p><p>“<em>Hi there! Nice to meet you at last</em>”. A bright smile follows the greeting and he, for a moment, considers wearing sunglasses around he when she arrives. He's sure she's more resplendent in person.</p><p>“Hi. Shall we start?”</p><p>“<em>Of course. What do you have in mind? I'm sure you've already started planning, if what Mr. Wayne said about you are not an exaggeration</em>”. She continues to smile, excited on the outside, although internally she worries about the boy's careless appearance. She doubts that he's aware of the messy condition of his hair or that the shirt is backwards, or the fact that he looks as pale as a ghost highlighting dark circles.</p><p>"Yep, I have something. I have been designing it since yesterday, I will send the document to the mail and we will review it together. I was thinking about it a lot and after studying the fashion companies in Europe, from administration to printing, I consider that the approach I have taken in the document is the most beneficial for both comfort. However, if you want, we can bet on something more risky. ”He smiles tired and a little disappointed to haven't brought his coffee.</p><p>From the screen he can see how Marinette stops at times to see him while reviewing the document. Tim is patient, he knows he should have sent it along with the first messages, but he didn't think about it at the time. And while she reads the twelve pages of the document, he continues with his criminal follow-up; The laptop is not as fast as the cave computer, but it will keep he looking externally for more strange ties.</p><p>Both of them take care of their affairs for twenty minutes, Marinette took the time to read and analyze the proposal and is satisfied, now she can actively contribute to improve the basic idea. Tim's focus is clearly entrepreneurial, seeking to fit in with Wayne Enterprise; however, the project needs to project itself more towards the fashion world than just being a branch within the company, it is a linked brand, but it must show its individuality as the ambitious project that it knows is brewing in the boy's head, She knows it because it's exactly what she's thinking.</p><p>“<em>The brand structure seems perfect to me, each department perfectly defined and the proposed roles are only ideal; even what you specified about the modeling department, this should allow dignified treatment to those who work for us”. </em>She pauses for a moment to think, she already has Tim's full attention back waiting for his opinions. Take the opportunity to open a document to write down any observation or addition she makes. “<em>It lacks projecting the objective, number of employees, the target audience, base salaries, materials, degree of influence of Wayne Enterprise in brand management. But most importantly, will we do custom projects?”</em></p><p>“If you want, you can add a department only and exclusively for commissioned work. These should have a different valuation than those that would go to market, represent more work for designers and for better organization a catalog of styles can be included to direct a specific designer... yeah, it could work”. Begin to write, Marinette on her side she is also making notes in her design notebook. Both taking out everything their brain can about the creation of this new brand that, seeing what Tim has already advanced, she can’t help thinking that they would be much more behind if it were not for their initiative. They’re aware that they will most likely not see the brand emerge until a couple of years into the future.</p><p>A pop-up message distracts him from his frantic writing. An alert from the cave computer, it only triggers when the programmed algorithm finds something that meets most of the imposed requirements.</p><p>Look at the girl and consider that she can move the conversation to the cave, anyway, that will be her life in a few days and there is no need for secrecy.</p><p>"I will move to the cave. What more ideas do you have? We have the organization and a new department”. Take the laptop and try as much as possible to make it look a bit, it won't leave the girl talking to her collarbone.</p><p>"<em>Well, I was thinking that since Wayne Enterprise already has fellowship projects, you could add some for design and marketing for future internships and perhaps employ them."It would be going through portfolios and a lot of work, but we could have access to our first employees</em>”.</p><p>Tim hums in agreement as he comes down. Taking advantage of the scholarship program is something Bruce has already done (and continues to do) there should be no problem in doing it too. Anyway, it would be equally beneficial for those who apply (and perhaps add another type of extra scholarship, as they are) .</p><p>Already in front of the computer, he sits down and places the computer in front of him. Again fully visible and, best of all, his coffee is still there. Quickly review what the alert generated: a file. It doesn’t seem to him of great relevance, but the algorithm related it to several things at the same time and in a very strange way, especially when he puts "Bruce Wayne" and "Batman" together, as if they needed dangerous people knowing their identity.</p><p>The file is everything he didn’t expect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, chapter 1.<br/>YOUR opinions are welcome, seriously, they will help me improve: 3<br/>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Tim found the mysterious file, which, if he's honest with himself, is too convenient. However, everything indicates that it may be true. He cut off communication with Marinette promising that they will fix the details when she arrives and continue from where they stayed; She was understanding and wished him luck - and a little help if he decides to get somewhere dangerous without telling anyone-. And since he has thrown down all the League's computer defenses and found consistent evidence about the file, he's sure to take the suggestion of the Parisian heroine, especially so that Batman doesn't know what he's doing - or Dick or Alfred-.</p><p>He is currently in the cave, hanging around as Jason and Barbara prepare for the patrol -he does too, but for different reasons and much slower than his brothers-. Write a quick message, agreeing if the time is right to act, receive an immediate response.</p><p><strong> <em>Marinette:</em> </strong> <em> All set, we are getting help from Adrien too, he will help us get out of there if we are compromised. But I hope you are clear that, even if we destroy everything, we will not get out of there without completing the mission.</em></p><p>He smiles at the encouraging words of the girl, trusting in the security that they radiate. With his abilities complementing each other, it should be easier than other suicide missions he has done. Jason gives him a suspicious look, he knows that Tim is acting strange - more than usual, especially since he sees him very awake without his permanent cup of coffee in his hands - but he can't know what it is and it makes him uneasy, almost like a hunch that he bristles his skin and hasn't felt this way since the night the Joker kidnapped him. Whatever he's up to, wait I didn't kill him or someone else. It's not Bruce to confront him and he shouldn't care that much either.</p><p>He sees him recheck his phone before putting on his mask and getting into the car, he looks at the other two who get on their motorcycles and the three leave for the city to watch. The big difference is that when they update on the sectors that watch each one, they realize that communication with Tim is cut. Jason curses his adoptive brother for whatever he is doing.</p><p>With Tim, he stands at the Eiffel Tower in Paris alongside the two heroes, each wearing a jewel that stands out in his costume and a kwami by his side. Trixx and Kaalki, according to what the two Parisians said.</p><p>"What should we know? We know they are murderers, if the name of your group is not too obvious, but a little more information. What are we looking for?” Adrien asks, leaning over Marinette's shoulder as she scans with the yo-yo the information Robin has given her.</p><p>“Those to worry about are Talia Al Guhl and Ra’s Al Guhl, they are the most dangerous”. The two young heroes nod when the information has loaded and the names of the mentioned individuals appear on the small screen of the yo-yo. Magical technology, very useful. “Its main base is in the Himalayas, although it has many around the world, it is the largest and where our objective is. Hiding it in the most obvious place and that it has a considerable amount of hiding places is a good strategy, but even they have needed the technology to continue working and nobody, except Barbara, can overcome the ways I have to access... I'm not the best or the second best, but yes better than whoever designed the safety net”.</p><p>"Okay, we take care of them. From what you have gathered Talia is likely close to our target, making her an obstacle to going unnoticed. If I can suggest something, it would be nice to create a distraction that is strong enough for her to intervene. Simulate an enemy attack?” Marinette lets go of her suggestion, not wanting to enter unnecessary confrontations. Tim considers it while Adrien seconds the option, they have the means to carry it out. “We can think of a way to make it work. We could replicate the plan I used against Kwami Buster, without the risk of exhaustion”.</p><p>"You say use the mouse? But that makes you small when you multiply”. Adrien denies that.</p><p>"If Trixx gives the illusion that I'm bigger, I can always hit, but they will be confused." Marinette explains her reasoning, she knows her limit with the amount of wonders she can use at the same time.</p><p>"It can work, but it doesn't mean it's infallible, especially if we don't kill anyone. The enemies of the League are just as terrible as they are”. Tim watches the girl frown, considering her options.</p><p>"We can just blow up the building simulating a bomb and voila. Same result, surely they will be injured, but cataclysm will do nothing to them unless it touches them directly. It reduces the possibilities”.</p><p>"And we can always choose to infiltrate and blow everything up if they find us." Marinette smiles, she doesn't see a way for them to do that without destroying the place and leaving many wounded. Adrien shrugs, any plan is fine for him.</p><p>Tim analyzes his options, knows that Ladybug is better at planning in real time, and that Chat Noir tends not to make elaborate or timely plans, much more disastrous than his partner.</p><p>"Yes, we can do that." We are going? We should choose a remote location that allows us to watch to find a movement pattern among the guards and we will do what they said, but try not to destroy everything. You can?” He looks at the blond boy who just gives him a funny smile.</p><p>“Done. Kaalki, Tikki, unify”. Marinette recites as she clasps her hands together and ushers in a new transformation. We are going now. Travel.</p><p>When the portal opens she can see her target in the distance, the first to pass is Chat Noir, Robin is a bit cautious until Ladybug takes him by the arm to drag him with her through the portal. He stifles an exclamation and remains rigid after going through it. He looks at the girl next to him who only gives him a small smile.</p><p>“All ready. We should be able to see with their magical equipment, correct? Batman mentioned that they are technologically advanced, with capabilities superior to the tools we use. Let's take advantage of his potential, he uses the yo-yo to square the locations and time his movements”. Marinette obeys, although she is not used to being given orders, however, she can see where one of Batman's protégés is coming from and she knows, even knowing her recently, that this man must always be in control and she saw the same thing reflected in Dick, although she is sure she would not like to know it, and now in Tim. She has no problem giving a little control because she trusts him, it’s Robin after all. “Now, Chat Noir, use the cane to identify any type of radio, satellite or sound signal that works as a means of communication, that should allow us to interfere and cut them almost completely, in this way we prevent them from communicating with each other. When you find them, I will block them”.</p><p>Robin takes out the laptop he brought out of the cave, a model newly designed by Wayne Tech for Batman, unofficially as ever. He just picked up the prototype for testing and it works wonderfully, although his litmus test will be the mission.</p><p>In a short time they have triangulated everything they need, have cut communications and maintain themselves with the devices of the heroes who, for obvious reasons, are immune to traditional methods. Very useful, but also too comfortable.</p><p>Tim and Marinette are the ones who will enter the fortress, Adrien is his exit pass. He has combined the fox and the cat, as well as getting himself a safe place to feed Plagg and Trixx if he needs it. With everything on the table, they move to their positions.</p><p>They've managed to move forward enough when everything falters, Adrien has made his move and cracks form throughout the compound. The destruction has been superficial, but the chaos that has been unleashed is perfect; they can hear the hustle in different languages and tones of voice; now they just have to run with it. They use the yo-yo to orient themselves while they search, thanks to the intervened cameras, the room that interests them.</p><p>Tim sees her on screen and having the camera number, they identify her on the map. However, their luck went downhill when they meet Talia.</p><p>"Look nothing else, some adorable children think they can against the League of Assassins, I don't know if they are very innocent or very stupid." She gives them a contemptuous look and launches herself to attack them, what is not expected is that the girl uses I-I stops as a weapon and a shield at the same time.</p><p>It's a distraction enough for Tim to sneak towards his target, knowing that now that they are engaged, Adrien will launch the second attack and is unwilling to have done all of that for nothing.</p><p>Seeing the other boy try to escape, he throws a knife that is intercepted by the surprise intervention of... a horseshoe of all the things that could have been thrown. Dismayed at the girl's versatility, she decides it's best to finish her off first, just because of her size and build doesn't mean she can't be more dangerous than Batman's kids; although it is irritating that he plays defense. And most annoyingly, he manages to keep her at bay… just being a distraction.</p><p>Marinette knows that she doesn't stand a chance against that woman, not without proper training so that at least he doesn't kill her on the first try. If it weren't for her costume-enhanced abilities — here strength, speed, and protection — she'd be very dead since she launched the first attacks. Almost surgical precision towards her vital points convince her with each passing second. She can only hold her until Adrien destroys the building when Tim reaches the target, there she enters again, escaping with the commotion of everything collapsing around her. Not that it's Flash, but she has a vague idea of how long it must take from portal to portal for everyone to escape unscathed from the most suicidal mission she's ever been on - and she sure won't be the last, moving in with Batman and all. that-.</p><p>Tim manages to reach his goal still without believing it and trusting that Marinette will be fine, that everything will go according to the plan they ended up developing. They have been in the fortress for about an hour.</p><p>Look at the baby, no, the three-year-old boy who frowns at her as soon as he catches her presence. What he didn't expect was for him to throw a kind of knife at him.</p><p>"Well shit. Should I also knock the baby out?”</p><p>Marinette would have laughed at the comment if it wasn't for the woman trying to kill her. Adrien takes it as the signal to set the flight in motion, the faster the better.</p><p>The entire building begins to collapse. Tim takes the baby who, if he were not so small and with everything about to collapse, could mean a much bigger problem and prepares when Ladybug goes through the portal that closes immediately and opens another for the three of them to go through, all in Record time. Marinette feels her heart wanting to get out of her place for all the emotion experienced in a few minutes.</p><p>And now at the meeting place, the boy stares at them in astonishment, his eyes fixed on Marinette and then on the fortress collapsing in the distance. They hear him say something, but don't understand it, yet he can tell that the commotion has seeped into his voice.</p><p>Tim and Marinette just glance at each other before she takes the boy in her arms while waiting for Adrien to return to their respective places and think of a way not to give Bruce a heart attack, for the mission and for the biological son out of nowhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, Chapter 2.<br/>If you have any opinion or question, you are welcome. Two days, two chapters, quite an achievement. So, I will give something simple, the ages so that they can be located better.<br/>Dick: 26.<br/>Jason: 24.<br/>Tim: 19.<br/>Marinette / Adrien: 17.<br/>Damian: 3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday. Marinette and Tim have managed to hide Damian's existence with incredible success, at least, until they are in the same country in a few hours.</p><p>The weekend was busy, the young French girl could barely keep up with her parents and keep the little boy out of control - she thanks the Kwami for entertaining him long enough-. In general, Damian is a very quiet boy — she assumes that it is because of the language difference, although he knows that he understands a little of what he says - but she could not help feeling in her spine that the infant was analyzing her to attack her and told  Timin the momento she identified his intentions, knowing that no matter the time, he would be awake doing something.</p><p>They talked a lot about Damian and effective ways to introduce the boy without killing Bruce in the process.</p><p>Among the most ridiculous ideas was putting him in a basket in front of the door of the current CEO's room, but they dismissed it because it would make him paranoid about how the boy got there without alerting anyone. And so other, stranger ideas -they blamed the dream- until they decided to simply explain the whole truth as simply as possible  -omitting the fighting and the destruction of the Himalayan fortress-.</p><p>What have they done to take the little boy from one side of the world? Tim suggested hiding it with an illusion, Trixx was happy to play with everyone's minds until they decided to tell the truth and they did. Marinette attached the boy the fox collar and became a major focus of interest for the infant, especially when he realized that the kwami would be glued to him all the time because of it. He also notes that no one but Marinette looks at him, being completely ignored. He frowns and leans back in she, seeking solace in the confusing situation.</p><p>He does not dislike her, she never attacked him and those days she took care of his person with care so delicate that they made him nervous, he treated him in a way that no one did before. Furthermore, he is dismayed by the creatures that swarm around her, the unknown is dangerous and the dangerous must be removed before it becomes a threat, but he felt calm around him. He does not like what happens and it bothers him that she does not understand when he speaks, the worst thing is that he barely catches what she says.</p><p>He closes his eyes, being subtly lulled by the girl. Let the dream take he away, there are still three hours to go.</p><p>"So…?" Adrien asks looking at the “bag” in Marinette's arms, she knows it is the boy they kidnapped, but he has been excluded from the plan because he is not very subtle.</p><p>"He fell asleep.Now stop talking or you will wake him up and... although adorable, he is very grumpy if you wake him up for no reason". Marinette doesn't miss the offended and exaggerated expression of the blonde who, crossing his arms, looks the other way. She smiles in amusement, glad to see him freer in his posture and way of acting. She is glad to see him getting closer to finding her happiness.</p><p>The last hours of the flight pass calmly, Marinette refused to fall asleep. Damian stuck to her as a koala baby and refused to go with Tim when he opened the portal and, on second thought, it is not strange that he did if he considers that he spent much more time with her than with his "brother", who only he met wearing Robin's mask.</p><p>After all the airport checks, he is not surprised that Tim is waiting next to Alfred to greet them all, smiling with appreciation at Damien in his arms. It will be an anecdote that is worth telling somed</p><p>"Welcome. I hope the trip was enjoyable". Alfred directs his gaze to Marinette's bag and she and Tim both feel exposed.</p><p>Tim approaches Marinette and awkwardly hugs her, only to cover the child a little bit of any failure. She hardly returns it in discomfort, the situation is rare. The bad thing is that the closeness with the boy wakes Damian up and twists, however, they cannot react or it would be a problem.</p><p>The boy looks at the boy Marinette tried to deliver him to before taking the plane. He didn't want him close before and he doesn't want him close now, much less after being awakened for no good reason. He tries to push him away, but doesn't move and frowns accordingly.</p><p>"We should get to the mansion, they must be tired." Tim says he looks at Marinette, still too close and very suspicious in Adrien's opinion, but that it also leads to a misinterpretation that he isn't sure how they would take it if the adults made any comments about his behavior.</p><p>"Yeah..." Marinette barely murmurs, trying not to turn her gaze to Damian who has resumed lying down, resigned to Tim invading his space.</p><p>Bruce looks at both teens with one eyebrow raised, puzzled by their quirky actions that don't square with either of them. Marinette is more bubbly and looks too tense, but she doubts it's because of her younger son, who looks a little nervous.</p><p>"The suitcases send us to the mansion, they don't have to worry about them," Alfred warns the two guests and they nod almost in sync. "Come on, you guys should rest as Master Tim said. Do you have something in mind for dinner?"</p><p>"Surprise us. Tim says your food is heavenly". Marinette says excitedly, relaxing as they begin to walk to her transport and the butler's attention is no longer on her bag. She does not think they can keep Damian a secret beyond dinner and clings to Tim's arm trying to silently communicate that they must prepare the environment now.</p><p>Tim just stares at her without acknowledging the young girl's sudden and somewhat urgent contact. Not that he is a mind reader, but he understands the direction of her thoughts.</p><p>"By the way, Bruce." Tim catches the attention of his adoptive father, who looks at him immediately, not without registering the exaggerated closeness of the two young men, archiving a future conversation about it. "We want to talk to you about the project, we have some ideas and the organization, but we would like an external opinion before launching into formal planning".</p><p>"I get it. Okay, after dinner we'll meet in the studio. I'm sure they're doing a good job, though”. Marinette smiles at her benefactor's confidence, despite the fact that they haven't made much progress since Thursday's conversation and a couple of texts on Sunday.</p><p>And so both young men venture into the longest hours in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was more careful with this chapter, hoping to make fewer mistakes. I don't think I did it right, but it's still good practice.<br/>Already in the next chapter we will delve into what will be the life of Adrien and Marinette in Gotham. Any opinion?</p><p>Also thanks to everyone who reads and who comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrive at the mansion, Tim leads Marinette to her room instead of the one intended for her. For the first time in months, he cleaned the room, accommodating it for Damian's arrival, although in the end he did not want to stay with him and preferred to endure the flight. He Don't blame him, the Parisian girl is too nice for her own good.</p><p>Marinette sits on the bed and since she left her house Trixx and Tikki can move freely at last; Although they could have done so since they entered the car, Tikki considered it unfair that only she could and waited until she was alone with her carrier. Plagg arrived minutes later, excitedly talking about the good life he will have with all the cheese they will give him. Alfred mentioned food for all the Kwami according to specifications, but he just focused on his cheese. The young woman could not help but laugh happily at the emotion of the kwami of destruction, it is a breath of fresh air and she really likes Plagg.</p><p>Damian climbs down from Marinette's arms onto the bed, he no longer needs to be carried. He understood the intentions on the trip, but here it is not necessary. He sits on the pillows and looks at his caregiver hoping that she or the child will look at him, he will not humiliate himself by asking out loud, not until he is hungry at least.</p><p>"Marinette, it looks like Damian wants something." Tim says not quite sure, feeling uneasy at the gaze on the girl.</p><p>Since he found him, he realized that the boy was already incredibly influenced by the upbringing of the league and he does not say it only because of his body language. From what Marinette told him, he is very independent and his motor skills are exceptional for a boy his age. He even showed him some drawings that he put him to do as an integrating activity with the child, claiming that finding the interests can make it easier for him to integrate into the new environment by practicing it with his new caregivers -and those drawings far exceed his, if it is honest with himself-. This also means that they cannot completely eliminate workouts as such, at some point it will create problems, and, calmer as it may seem, it can become very troublesome compared to a total break from your normal routine. She is one hundred percent certain that the boy has not yet concluded that she will stay with them entirely, and her best strategy is to give her partial normality while presenting her with a calmer life.</p><p>"Oh." She takes her backpack, takes out the box first, and places it near her, then takes out one of her sketchbooks and hands it to her along with her pencil case. Damian takes them with pleasure, looking without help for a white page after some sketches that she has there, he rummages in a pencil case that pleases him and starts drawing.</p><p>Tim watches him perform the action as innocent as any other child — he has never had contact with so many children — and is surprised to believe that he would do something different. He has a mental attack, he is still a child in the early stages of learning, therefore, his way of acting will remain very childish, no matter how mature his gaze is. And, of course, his movements are much more coordinated than that of any other child at that age, though he can't tell because of his little contact with children his age.</p><p>"We have to establish the teaching of English, he half understands it and we don't want him to be mute all his life." Tim smiles at the baby's frown, who clearly got some of the message. He nods and sits next to her, dropping onto the mattress. The movement caused Damian to make a bad line, and consequently he tosses the draft at the culprit.</p><p>"Ugh, sorry, sorry," he apologizes before the boy decides that it is best to attack him directly with a sharp pencil. Marinette laughs openly and retrieves the eraser to give it to the boy. "Yeah. Laugh, Dupain-Cheng".</p><p>"You must be more careful around him, he solves all annoying problems by attacking." Tim lets out a frustrated moan at the new information, it will be quite an experience to reprogram Damian's mindset and he doubts that Bruce is capable of such a task. He doubts that someone in the house is truly prepared for a task of such magnitude.</p><p>"You seem to know him very well already." He makes the observation. He is pleasantly surprised at how much she knows the child, perhaps he can make the task easier.</p><p>"Marinette has taken care of many children, I have seen her go from being an inexperienced and permissive babysitter to a figure of authority and upbringing. If she weren't as good a designer, she would be an amazing teacher". Tikki expresses very proud of all the positive changes in her wearer, after seeing her fail repeatedly and move on, learning more every day. No one would ever have believed that the young lady who could not control Manon now knows how to properly raise such a young child with certain more complex quirks than simply being unruly.</p><p>Marinette stutters what she claims is an excuse for her compliment. But Tikki does not let go and insists being seconded by Tim who only manages to make her turn completely red at the insistent attention on it.</p><p>Damian has stopped drawing and is paying attention to what is happening around him, frowning at the relaxed interactions of the two boys and one of the creatures. It is so different, it does not identify how, but it is not the same.</p><p>The knock on the door makes them all jump and the first thing Marinette does is get close to Damian, but when they hear Alfred's voice on the other side warning of dinner, they relax. He didn't enter.</p><p>"My heart almost went out". Marinette murmurs and looks at the boy who has his eyes on her with a confused expression. She worries that only now can she have a conflict with everything, considering that she has changed locations twice in so few days.</p><p>"We have to go down... do we leave him alone? Can we? I don't think we can go down with your" bag "without it being strange... and Jason and Dick, they are quite curious. And Bruce and Alfred are too intuitive... I think Alfred suspects. "</p><p>"We can leave it with the kwami, they have already taken care of it." Damian frowns at the word "kwami", has managed to identify that it is related to the creatures and does not like the idea of being left with them again. He sets the sketchbook aside and before he walks away throws himself into his arms, surprising the young heroine.</p><p>"Or, I can say you fell asleep and will eat later... It seems that he knows you're leaving and he doesn't like the idea" Damian frowns at him and Tim resigns himself to not liking the boy very much.</p><p>"Is there any way you can upload food? At least for Damian to eat something before talking to Bruce". Marinette takes the boy firmly, placing him better in her arms and he, reflexively, hugs her. Tim smiles and nods.</p><p>He leaves the room and leaves them alone. She turns to the kwami, who are lying down rested in the calmest way - being a surprise on Plagg's part-.</p><p>"Tikki, can you speak their language?"</p><p>"Yes, but that would be very easy. It's better if you both learn together, plus we can't be glued to you as a mobile translator". Tikki laughs at the disappointed face of Marinette, who has sat back down.</p><p>"Pity…"</p><p>Damian falls asleep quickly after a moment and Marinette takes the opportunity to put him to bed, so she can wander around the room and go into crisis before it is time to face Bruce. He has a good time like this until Tim comes back in with two plates of food and makes her wonder how he opened it until he sees Adrien with his own plate and a bright smile.</p><p>"We managed to sneak out after Adrien claimed he couldn't eat knowing that maybe you wouldn't eat. Although Alfred didn't seem excited about bringing food to the rooms". Marinette smiles when both boys enter, she gladly takes the plate that Tim offers her and eats most of it, leaving a little for Damian.</p><p>They also took cheese and crackers, in addition to stealing pieces of carrot so that the three kwami would eat.</p><p>"In half an hour we'll go with Bruce, maybe we should leave Damian with Adrien. I woke him up last time, he'll hate me if I do it again". Adrien chuckles at the desk, the situation is funny if you think about it. Seeing the boy who, when they did the mission was so confident and focused, being a bundle of nerves around a little boy is funny.</p><p>"Yep, it would be best." She smiles and picks up his notebook and pencils to prevent Damian from getting hurt if he moves from his current position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette doesn't know what furniture to hide under while they wait for Bruce in the studio. Tim has been able to learn her tendency to fall into a chaotic loop with all the worst possible scenarios and that would not go through a normal person's mind, surpassing his own sense of failure when he has the luxury of contemplating it.</p><p><br/>
The sound of the door opening makes the young heroine jump and hit Tim, trying to hide in some way in him. She herself considers her reaction a bit irrational, but she does not want the good man to get angry and decide to send her back to Paris and all her great opportunities will fly away as fast as they arrived.</p><p><br/>
"Has something happened?" To the surprise of both young people, Bruce does not enter alone but arrives with Dick, who is the one who asked the question.</p><p><br/>
"Yes, something happened. The day I contacted Marinette I was following the trail of a small group that was gathering large quantities of weapons at the ports. Turns out I had a connection to the League of Assassins and the more I investigated his plans… I ended up finding other information. I took advantage of the fact that once I had already had access to its interface and I designed a small virus to collect information without being related to the cave". Marinette relaxes as Tim gives more information, but the most important part is still missing. "I found out that Bruce has a son".</p><p><br/>
Tim watches the reactions of both men, Dick is much more expressive about it while Bruce is a perfect blank mask.</p><p><br/>
"And where is he?"</p><p><br/>
"Good". Marinette begins with a little doubt. "He's upstairs in Tim's room."</p><p><br/>
"Did you kidnap him?" Dick points to both with a small accusation in his voice, not that he blames them for their decisions. They did what they thought was right, although in his opinion it was very stupid. However, it is not surprising; the family tends to make stupid decisions from time to time.</p><p><br/>
"When you put it like that it sounds bad, but it's basically what we did. He could not allow The Lige to continue raising him, in itself he's quite different from an average child..."</p><p><br/>
"Define different". That is the first intervention of Bruce in the conversation, he analyzes the exchange of glances in the two young people until it is Marinette who speaks.</p><p><br/>
"We can start with his highly developed psychomotor skills; A three-year-old boy, while capable of complex movements, should not be able to jump to one wall and propel himself into another with the balance and precision of a trained youth. I'm sure his logical reasoning was already being developed by the way he captures and analyzes his surroundings… although he doesn't seem to take too much importance to the change of place if he has done it to the type of care". She explains as briefly as possible about her development. "He also tends to solve problems that are annoying him by attacking, today he threw a draft at Tim for messing up his drawing".</p><p><br/>
"If I had known, I wouldn't have lain in bed, you wanted to see him attack me." Mariette smiles at her impromptu justification. "He's able to speak, we are sure, but he don't speak English and that is an obstacle to determine his linguistic and logical reasoning abilities. However, Marinette has been tinkering with him to more successfully identify whether he has the mental age of a child of three years or older..."</p><p><br/>
"Okay... can we see him?" Dick asks curiously, taking the initiative because Bruce seems to be more absorbed in his thoughts than interested in meeting the boy. And he's already beginning to consider spending more time in Gotham to help with the new addition to the family.</p><p><br/>
Tim nods and both young get up to direct Dick (since Bruce doesn't seem to move) to the bedroom of the future CEO of the company. The three leave and their journey is silent until they arrive, from the other end they can only hear the murmur of two voices. When they open, they find Adrien right where they left him, but now he talks to Plagg who teases him before going back to Damian who is still asleep.</p><p>"Oh, was the bat scared of a baby?" Plagg scoffs before snuggling up to Damian, who only winces at the contact, but doesn't wake up.</p><p><br/>
"Well, I'll go to bed alone... since a certain cat decided to leave me". Plagg snorts from his place, but does nothing else. Adrien snorts. "Goodnight".</p><p><br/>
The three let him pass without saying anything, only Marinette smile sympathetically at Plagg's decision to stay with Damien.</p><p><br/>
Dick approaches the boy and analyzes him while he sleeps, he is small and with a skin tone much darker than that of the family, although he shares black hair. Sleeping like this is an adorable baby, you cannot be sure what will be the same when you are awake if you take into account that he's not a child like the others, according to what they said.<br/>
"What is his name?" He turns to the two young with a small smile, seeing the boy who cannot say anything against what they did.</p><p><br/>
"Damian". The big brother nods at the name and pulls out his phone, ready to tell Jason and Alfred about the boy who is coming to meet them. He takes a photo and sends it to both of them, taking advantage of the fact that he will also make it so that Bruce can see him, even if he's in a photo.</p><p><br/>
Within minutes Alfred arrives followed by Jason, who stay at the door to see the boy.</p><p><br/>
"Oh God. Is he really from Bruce?" Jason has the delicacy of not shouting it, but still he's high enough to disturb the peace of the boy and he begins to complain. Marinette glances at him for that and approaches the boy removing Dick from the road, she takes him in her arms and her groans stop. She's not going to allow them to interrupt his sleep and get his grumpy, then it will be difficult to keep him calm and that rest him.</p><p><br/>
"Master Jason, modulate your voice. We don't want to be the cause of a childish tantrum".</p><p><br/>
"Of course, of course. It wasn’t my intention... I was just surprised".</p><p><br/>
"You can take your surprise to another room if you're not going to be quiet." Tim sits on the edge of the bed and gives Jason a stern look. He is not going to deal with the infant's bad mood because of another.</p><p><br/>
"Well, well. Maybe it would be better to meet Damian tomorrow, when we are all rested and accidentally not woke him up." Suggests Dick, knowing that Bruce will not come that night and in the morning he will not be able to escape. "Come on, let's not bother anymore."</p><p><br/>
"Of course. Early tomorrow I will accommodate the two surrounding rooms for greater proximity. Rest up". Alfred comes out after saying that. Jason immediately follows him without saying anything. Dick salutes and also leaves.</p><p><br/>
Marinette sits next to Tim, adjusting Damian in her arms to a more comfortable position. She strokes his hair fondly, knowing it wouldn't bother him, not like the first time he jumped out of her arms ready to attack her.</p><p><br/>
With the two of them alone left without knowing exactly what to do, the kwami remain silent behind them. Just looking at what they will do.<br/>
"I'll give you a shirt and pants…"</p><p><br/>
"I have my clothes..." She barely interrupts him.</p><p><br/>
"Sure... So, shall I take you?" Not that he wants it to be so uncomfortable, but he can't help it. They have known each other for less than a week and have spoken a lot for a baby, although she is the person with whom she has spoken the most without the main topic being work.</p><p><br/>
"Oh please! Just accept his clothes and now, fall asleep". Plagg rises annoyed towards the two young men, not wanting to endure another minute of the uncomfortable atmosphere.</p><p><br/>
"Plagg seems to have decided for me already". Marinette says with an embarrassed giggle.</p><p><br/>
Tim nods and goes to his closet to find her clothes. He looks at her before pulling out a T-shirt and rummaging through sweatpants, he also pulls out another T-shirt for himself and heads towards her.</p><p><br/>
"Lay him down again and go change. I'll make something for them while you do it". Mariette nods and places Damian carefully in the center of the bed, then takes the clothes offered and heads to the bathroom.</p><p><br/>
He takes off his white dress shirt and pulls on the red T-shirt he pulled out, before going back to the closet to take more clothes and to serve as a bed for the Kwami. He arranges it all on one of the two sofas near the window and goes back to bed, the three kwami fly to their makeshift bed and get comfortable, although they would like to sleep next to their guardian, they understand the different and funny circumstances that Plagg back propitiating.</p><p><br/>
Marinette comes out in minutes wearing Tim's clothes, which are very loose for being much smaller than him. And she looks even smaller using the set.<br/>
"Do you sleep in dress pants?" Marinette makes the observation when seeing him almost as when she entered to change.</p><p><br/>
"No". Tim smiles and she nods, heading to the bed to settle at one end. He sees her curl up next to Damian and fall asleep almost immediately.</p><p><br/>
He turns off the lights and heads to the desk to turn on the table lamp and laptop, he will get on with his work a bit more, in addition to refining the latest details discussed about the project.</p><p><br/>
He doesn't sleep until five hours later, in the same position he was working.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've already written the next chapter, but I want to review it a bit before uploading it.<br/>So what do you think? What do you think about how the events unfold? Too slow or too fast?<br/>Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Wayne comes down the stairs aware that there is a great situation to face, in recent days all kinds of situations have accumulated that have gotten out of his control. At least, he tells himself, there is no end of the world involved in anything that happens.</p><p>He walks into the dining room to meet Dick and, surprisingly, Jason — he thought it would be like always, Jason never stays more than a few hours at the mansion. Behind him Adrien appears with a bright morning smile, dazzling as only a person who loves life can.</p><p>"Good morning!" Adrien greets, drawing attention to himself and Bruce. The blond boy sits next to Jason, who just raises an eyebrow in his direction.</p><p>"Good Morning". Bruce resigns himself and sits at the head, waiting for breakfast and the three members who have not yet arrived.</p><p>Alfred enters and begins serving the food, choosing the seats where the three who are not there will be, after having carefully chosen the food for a three-year-old boy who grew up in the Himalayas. Dick starts talking to Adrien about the studies he wants to pursue as soon as school ends, Jason just checks his phone with boredom.</p><p>Minutes later Tim appears, followed by Marinette with a Damian walking next to her holding hands, but when he sees them all in the dining room he clings to his leg looking at everyone suspiciously, although none of them look at him. He analyzes the new people, identifying possible threats.</p><p>"Good Morning". Marinette and Tim say that at the same time, they look at each other with amusement. They quickly locate their seats and especially notice Damian's plate, leaving him to sit alone, though he climbs onto Marinette's legs instead of his own chair. Everything is for security in a possibly hostile place.</p><p>"Well, it seems like he's not comfortable". Tim comments and gets an angry look. He smiles without humor, he begins to think that he will never like him because of the dismissive reaction he receives all the time. She had a feeling that it might be different when she agreed to have him help him bathe while Marinette searched for the boy's clothes, but he must have kept in mind that he doesn’t trust quickly.</p><p>Damian looks at Marinette's plate and ignores the one they made for him, starts eating to her amusement, who takes a sip of her orange juice.</p><p>"So hi, Damian. I'm Dick”. He smiles at the boy, but receives no response other than a frown and hardly a glance that immediately deflects the food.</p><p>"Adorable boy". Jason makes the comment with a mocking smile. "Jason".</p><p>"You know me, but I don't think I said my name... Ehm, Adrien Agreste". He also smiles friendly, but he gets the same as Dick.</p><p>Bruce watches everything in silence, noting the boy's discomfort reflected in an increasingly defensive posture, although he continues to eat. He only turns to give Marinette a little, who gladly accepts it.</p><p>"Nice to see you at last, Damian. I'm Bruce, your father". Damian gives him a look and a frown. Bruce understands it, a strange place with a language that he does not fully understand, he cannot ask for anything different from the child. But you can't stop at this alone, you should discuss something with your children and see what you will do to cope with your new responsibilities. "There is one matter that I want to communicate to everyone now that they are here".</p><p>Jason frowns, ever since Bruce returned whenever those words are said, it's unpleasant news for them and usually ends up with more people living in the mansion, one more reason to no longer live there.</p><p>"We hear you, Master Bruce."</p><p>"Last night I didn't just find out about Damian." Tim already imagines what is happening, he sees it coming clearly. "Earlier I had gone to speak to Selina to announce my return, she is pregnant. He is 17 weeks old".</p><p>"Oh God. I just get used to the idea of one and you come out with other, Bruce, what the hell?" Jason rises indignant, he already knew that it was something that he was not going to like and definitely does not like. And he is not willing to be part of this."I shouldn't have stayed. I'm going. Thanks, Alfred".</p><p>The others are silent. Damian ignores them and keeps eating, whatever happens is not something I can comment on because nobody understands it.</p><p>"Well, no one expected this..." Dick ventures to speak, ready to announce what he's been thinking a lot about the night before since he saw Damian. And now, with the little bomb that Bruce decided was a good time to launch, he has it clearer. "So I will stay here in Gotham for a while. Take care of your new baby, we'll see for Damian. And before you say anything, no, Bruce, you're the least able in this room to take care of him and I'm not going to let him get out of this whole situation badly".</p><p>"I support it. We had already begun to take care of Damian, there would be no difference". Tim says it simply. "Take advantage of doing things right with Selina this time. Leave the ridiculous games".</p><p>Marinette and Adrien look at each other without knowing what to do, they feel the tension that has formed in the dining room.</p><p>"I agree with the boys, Master Bruce."</p><p>"I get it. Even so…"</p><p>"Look Bruce. Don't be offended, but look how good it was with Dick and Jason being so much older than Damian, I'm not going to let him come out worse than we are," Tim replies, recalling the amount of trouble that still exist around Bruce and his two oldest children.</p><p>"That's not your decision, Tim".</p><p>Tim snorts at the answer, but leaves it there. He just takes his glass of juice and gets up, he doesn't want to be there anymore. He feels bad in a way that he cannot explain to himself.</p><p>Marinette decides to eat a little, at least wait until lunch and Adrien does the same. She takes Tim's plate and eats in total discomfort for the tense atmosphere.</p><p>When Damian finishes eating, Marinette stops eating, takes the boy in her arms and escapes from the room. Not without thanking Alfred. She goes in search of Tim, if they will take care of Damian -which is their plan, no matter what Bruce says- they must have everything ready and that means buying.</p><p>He wanders around the mansion several times until he finds him in the study, the empty glass of juice on the coffee table and he  checking his phone or so it seems. He looks up when he hears them come in and gives him a smile.</p><p>"You’re good?"</p><p>"It's not a surprise, but... it doesn't feel good".</p><p>"Do you feel bad for Damian?" The boy frowns knowing that the conversation is about him, but he doesn't understand what they mean or if he's misinterpreting the words. He's proud that he understands them better every day, at least to Marinette, even though they change languages too often.</p><p>"Something like that..." He puts his phone down and reaches out to hold Damian who protests, but settles when he's in his arms.</p><p>"I understand." She smiles and sits next to him. "By the way, do you have something to do?"</p><p>"Not because?"</p><p>"Then let's go shopping. Damian needs a lot of things. ”She gets up again and Tim does it too. They both leave the studio and he directs her towards the garage. Anyway, the boy stays in the mansion and this is a way of showing that they are more than capable of taking charge.</p><p>If Tim is sincere, he is not sure where the desire to take over Damian comes from, if he is sure that he will make him fatal. He just doesn't want me to end up with a problem like theirs.</p><p>"What kind of things? He questions curiously, he hasn't read as much about children as he apparently should have. Damian writhes in his arms and leans towards Marinette, who takes it gladly. They could walk it, but it's faster that way.</p><p>They quickly reach the garage and get on, following the conversation as Tim drives into town. Marinette settled with Damian in her arms, although he is bored looking at Tikki and Plagg in the back.</p><p>"He need clothes, I made some clothes, but they are not enough. Also toys, furniture, books and art supplies. And whatever you think is necessary". Tim hums in agreement, understanding a little better about what a child may need, he should still read more about it in order to help more.</p><p>"I understand, well. I think that in the mall we can find everything we need".</p><p>"Also a fabric store?"</p><p>"We can find that in the business district, although if you prefer we can go directly there." Soon they are immersed in the opaque streets of Gotham, watching everyday life go by like a subtle blur as they transit between intersections towards the city center.</p><p>"Let's go to the mall first, so you can have a proper breakfast instead of just juice". Tim makes a small face as he changes direction towards the mall, he barely gives her a sidelong glance and from the smile he sees he can imagine that it will be a long morning full of shopping.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here is the new chapter. Since I had it ready, I just had to check it. I hope you liked it.<br/>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick walks behind Bruce while staring at his back. He didn't argue anymore when Tim left the room, just out of respect for his guests, but now that they are alone there should be no problem. It will be better if Tim is in the studio to continue the pending conversation, he is really worried about Damian and his integration into the family, especially about the situation of a new baby and the new responsibilities that he brings with him.</p><p>When they enter the studio there is no signal from Tim, only the empty glass on the coffee table and the phone on the sofa, which lights up with a call from Tam. But it is not the place for any of them to respond, maybe they will ask Alfred to take the device to him, but he is sure to come back for it, he usually does not take off from work even if it is his mandatory days off.</p><p>Bruce sits at the desk to begin his part of work, it is not until after lunch that he must discuss the heroes' work with Adrien and Marinette for the last details.</p><p>"Do you think you can take care of Damian?" Dick begins, sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed.</p><p>"I want to try it. "</p><p>"Yes, and where is it? So far you haven't made a good impression, if you allow me to be critical. "</p><p>"With Marinette, surely," Dick snorts at the simplicity of his response, understands Tim's anger when he left the dining room and also the affliction in Marinette's gaze when he fled a while later.</p><p>"Bruce, you stink like a father. You don't even know where it is. Damian needs better care. "</p><p>"I understand your point, but I'm not going to leave my responsibility to you and not Marinette, she must take care of her studies, not a child. I can't ask your for that. "</p><p>Dick sighs, he must choose his words carefully so that they are not misinterpreted. Damian looks like a difficult child to deal with that could cause a lot of problems if he touches a sensitive nerve for the little one. And knowing Bruce and his touch with children, he can almost feel the headache of dealing with the bad side of the child.</p><p>“We are not saying to leave all responsibility to us or Mari. You are still his father, but I know you have no idea what you will do with Damian and Selina. You're here hiding from your work instead of going to Damian and showing how good a father you can be. ”Dick stops for a moment, watching Bruce's reaction to his words. "Damian needs another type of comfort, he did not lose anyone, but he has a notable emotional deficiency. And when the baby is born, you're not going to leave all the work to Selina, are you? Because you will have two children who will require your attention... Let us take care of Damian. Marinette knows what she's doing, Tim too, and I'll be with them."</p><p>"It's not about that, Richard."</p><p>"And what is? Your need to always be in control? Not accept that you need help? I accept many of your decisions even if I don't like them and in many of them I was grateful to you, but right now you are being stubborn. You know you can't do it alone, fatherhood is not your forte and you have to watch over Mari and Adrien too. Damian must grow to hate you to get it? Wasn't  with Jason enough? "Dick hasn't felt like this in a long time, so frustrated with Bruce and anger in his throat. But he's worried, very worried about how everything will be from that moment on. Bruce isn't going to let go of being Batman just for two babies, he didn't change for any of them and he will not do it for two children as if they were a magical response. And he doesn't want the life they lead to drag the two new family members into the same black hole as them and if he can keep them safe, he will go that way as best he can.</p><p>Bruce is silent. Dick's words make him think and evaluate the family, at this moment only the boys are in the mansion (not counting Jason who left angry, as always) and the girls walk around without communicating more than at the time of patrols. They have never been a close family and is surprised that the boys had been collaborative on family issues. Only Tim has been constantly kept in the mansion, although he has an apartment in the city where he spends at least two days a week (four if he gets into vigilant work a lot).</p><p>"Bruce, let us help. Let us give Damian and your new baby a family atmosphere. "</p><p>"Go find Tim and Marinette, we'll talk about this."</p><p>Dick gets up more optimistic and heads to find the two youngs. He goes to the kitchen to look for Alfred to see if he knows where they are, Alfred always knows.</p><p>When she enters the kitchen she sees Alfred showing Adrien how he bakes cookies for Tikki. The funny thing is that Plagg, who should be with the boy, is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Alfred, do you know where Tim and Marinette are?" Adrien looks at him, he did not feel it coming.</p><p>"Master Tim took one of the cars and drove into town with Miss Marinette and Master Damien.</p><p>"Ah... Tim forgot his phone." Dick frowns a moment and turns to the blonde. "Do you have Marinette's number?"</p><p>"Yes, take it. It will surely respond faster if it is a known number. What is the urgency?" Adrien hands over his phone while turning a quarter of his attention to Alfred, who decided to continue his previous task.</p><p>"Bruce wants to talk to us about Damian. So that I had a hard time getting his to twist his arm so they are not here. "He look for Marinette's contact on the boy's phone, looks at the exaggerated number of contacts she has and he isn't surprised with the whole modeling business.</p><p>When he finds it, he calls; however, she does not answer.</p><p>"Maybe she is silent, she does that a lot. That way she avoid the calls to wake her up. ”Adrien laughs amusedly, though he stops when he meets Richard's worried gaze. He pulls out his own phone and writes down the young woman's number before returning it to the blonde.</p><p>"Thank you. I'll be back with Bruce. ”He smiles at the minor and leaves, texting Marinette asking for explanations for getting Damian out of the mansion and thinking about what he will say to Bruce because he doesn't know why they decided to leave and how Tim has agreed as good idea to show your face with a woman and a child. You already see the tabloids coming with more striking covers than those of the supposed commitment.</p><p>While in the mall at an aquarium-type restaurant, Tim and Marinette wait for the food while Damian checks the girl's phone, looking at the plethora of photos he has, including several he didn't realize she took. He see the message notification but ignore it, he's more interested in seeing the people related to your caregiver.</p><p>"Then, about fabric suppliers, should we only search in the country or do we test internationally?" Tim takes a napkin and takes one of the pencils they gave Damian to draw. Breakfast is a good opportunity to talk about business, especially if you are going to use any free time for the brand and company creation.</p><p>"We should check the types of fabrics they deliver. When we go to the fabric store, I will explain the different types and the differences between each one, as well as the relationship between quality and prices. It is important to know the materials first hand. Today you will be an expert, Tim. " He laughs and nods, writing down some of what she said. He realizes that she hasn't started talking just because she will wait to have the material in her hands.</p><p>"With international suppliers it would be more complicated, but we could make a travel schedule, because I imagine you prefer to see the cellars." Tim gives her a look and she just nods, knowing that he is seeing her. "Then if we travel, I doubt Bruce will let us take Damian.” Mariette giggles at the last saying. "Did I say something funny?"</p><p>"It's cute that you want to include Damian."</p><p>"Is?"</p><p>"Yes. But I agree that I don't think I would allow it, just as I wouldn't have allowed this... Oh." They both look at each other realizing that they didn't notice that they would go out and took Damian with them. "Damian, lend me the phone. "</p><p>Damian looks at her and hands her the device, she checks and sees that he has a message, plus a missed call from Adrien. She enter to message, discovering that it is from Dick.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown number:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Hi Mari, this is Dick. Bruce wants to talk to you about Damian, but apparently the three of them went on a trip to the city. I'm going to cover them, but please, avoid someone recognizing or relating them in any way. We don't want Damian in the headlines, we don't need League attacks just yet, nor scandals. Just be careful, but I would like to know what they have done to make me feel calm.</em>
</p><p>Marinete can only think that Dick must be blessed for being such a good brother. She shows the message to Tim, who just clicks his tongue and decides to respond to the message by explaining his reasons and apologizing, assuring him that the three of them will be fine.</p><p>Just at that moment the waiter arrives with the two breakfast dishes, the two coffees and the yogurt that they ordered for Damian when he saw him interested in desserts, but not wanting to give him something that he might not like not knowing the quality of the food.</p><p>It's a quiet breakfast and, for the people around, very familiar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here is the seventh chapter. I had it ready, but I had forgotten to publish it.<br/>The eighth chapter is also ready. <br/>Please, if you have any opinion or suggestion of what you would like to see happen in the future, you can say so. I would love to hear your opinions.<br/>As always, thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian walks freely through the toy store with Marinette and Tim walking behind him, stopping every now and then to pick up stuffed animals and toys, they have mainly focused on construction, logic games and everything Damian likes enough like to put it in the shopping cart. They also stroll around the garden play areas and see his reaction to them, so they decide to buy a set, especially if it allows them to keep training through games (plus it will come in handy for the other baby).</p><p>Tim keeps looking at the toys, amazed at how much variety he finds. He doesn't remember ever seeing any of those in his life.</p><p>"You have to pay, Tim."</p><p>Marinette drags him to the box, Damian nailed to Tim's pants so he doesn't get lost. He feels comfortable with them to end up lost or with unknown people.</p><p>Tim easily drops his credit card to pay for everything, confirming the shipment to the mansion of the bigger games, asking to include a small bike. Not even looking at the final price, he just retrieve his card and take the bags. He doesn’t allow Marinette to take any bag to deal with just Damian, they separated so that he can go to leave the purchases while she goes to the bookstore to buy all kinds of books to entertain Damian with at least one different for one year (in Tim's words).</p><p>He's aware that they are spending large amounts of money on a single child and have not yet searched for clothing or art supplies. And he is willing to get anything that Damian is interested in, that's aware that he's staying with them and that they are going to take care of him (and pamper him a lot, if he is sincere).</p><p>They spend much of the morning like this until they head to the shopping district to find a fabric store, even though shopping is even filling the back seat. Tikki and Plagg are surprised by the amount of things they have bought, noting that Tim really hasn't stopped to think about whether it is much (or not the boy really does nothing without thinking). The least there is clothing, only the most essential because Marinette insisted that she would make outfits for the child and that they should not worry about getting a wardrobe too large.</p><p>They only have to buy fabrics and furniture for the room. They have even gone so far as to talk about a small bed and design in words how they are going to decorate the room to be suitable for a child, also thinking of using some other exclusive room to make a playroom for Damian's recreation. Marinette already has everything on her mind.</p><p>But before going to the fabric store they go to a restaurant, they look for the most exclusive one to be able to remove the illusion about Damian and that he can have lunch as he should, being he the main concern for both of them. Anyway, it wouldn't be the first time that they skip a meal for the sake of work, but Damian doesn't.</p><p>"Marinette, call the following number and make a reservation for 1 in the name of Timothy Wayne, two adults and a child. "Tim crosses an avenue and stops in front of a furniture store, much more personalized than those of the warehouse in mall and it's what they need.</p><p>As soon as they get out of the car, after the call, Trixx's illusions do their part. She only takes charge when they will be surrounded by many people, to prevent someone from seeing the three of them together and relating them for too long. That's to avoid gossip about them, though Tim is sure there must be at least photos of him and Marinette shopping somewhere, if the prying eyes were indicative of something.</p><p>They walk around the store looking at different furniture, especially bookcases and shelves to decorate, which is the only thing they really need. But they must save time until the time of reservation, so they allow themselves to be thorough with the wood and roam all over the place, noticing also some children's beds and end up, again, redesigning the structure of the room.</p><p>Damian just walks alongside them, looking curiously at the beds and touching the mattresses when they stop. It is the least interesting place they have ever been, but it is still quite an experience. You find it interesting how people live their lives.</p><p>"What a cute boy." Marinette almost jumped when she heard a female voice directed at Damian. "And your parents?"</p><p>Damian just frowns and points in the direction of Marinette, who looks at them in surprise. They neglected, Tim cursed under his breath before escaping to one of the aides and starting to ask about the things they were discussing. It's time to scape.</p><p>"Hello, you have a very adorable child." Marinette smiles and moves closer to the woman, gesturing for Damian to approach her. This is  Gotham no matter how kind he may seem. "As it is called?"</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>Tim approaches when he has paid and delivered everything, without leaving out any details. Before Marinette answers anything else.</p><p>"I finished, we have to go. Goodbye. ”Drag Marinette away from the woman before taking Damián in her arms. Basically running away from the furniture store, before anything else happens. They were too trusted not to see anyone inside.</p><p>Your next stop is the restaurant, it's best to get there early and wait a bit until reservation time. However, they know that the damage has already been done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well it's done. Maybe the plot is a little slow, I don't know what you think.<br/>I would really like to know what they think, it also motivates to bring the chapters faster. Although it makes me very happy to know that they read it and what, perhaps, they like.<br/>Until the next chapter where it will be decided what will happen to Damian and the family dynamics.<br/>Thanks! 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch, they spent three hours in the fabric store. Not only choosing, Marinette explained a lot about the types of fabrics and prices to Tim, she showed the textures and the differences in quality. Damian was glued to her the whole time, although by the end of the ride Damian was already in Tim's arms.</p><p>Upon arrival at the mansion, the two young  head straight to the studio where Bruce waits for them. Dick was texting more frequently after lunch and explained that he managed to divert attention from his absence through random conversations and excuses in which he dragged Alfred (the butler claimed it would be a good experience for Damian and that he trusted Tim's trial because he saw him wide awake in the morning).</p><p>Richard meets them halfway, Damian looks at him puzzled.</p><p>They haven't fully entered when they already hear Bruce's voice.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Tim and Marinette look at each other. "Surveillance cameras turned them in." He answers the implicit question before either of them can ask.</p><p>"Shopping. " Marinette is the who answers, in the end it was her idea and she must stand up for it. "Damian needs a lot of things and here there is hardly anything related to children. We were careful, since we left Paris he has not been separated from the prodigy of the fox and Trixx knows when to activate the illusions. "</p><p>"Completely?" Bruce raises a questioning eyebrow at the two young. He takes out his phone and Tim already sees the consequences of his little oversight in the furniture store coming. "According to trends, Tim has a son with an unknown woman. There are no photos, but the description of the witnesses fits Damian. "</p><p>"Well that's a problem..." Dick comments as he sits down, pulls out his own phone and starts checking. Few people claim to have seen them, many more ask and propose theories that, if they were not in the middle of the problem, it would be interesting to read them; Many comment that Damian's age coincides with the time Tim was away from Gotham and that no one knew anything about him, although there are also many inaccuracies and crazy opinions.</p><p>"Well, we neglected ourselves a little..." Tim admits. "I think this is a bad time to ask about taking Damian to Europe with us. "</p><p>"Tim, it's a terrible time. " Marinette wants to laugh in discomfort. They have not come out of a conflict and they are getting other, it does not surprise them that they are so poorly communicated among all. Surely they have never stopped to speak and listen patiently to others, they threw empathy out the window (except for Dick and Alfred). "Sorry, Mr. Wayne. It won't happen again, however Damian had a lot of fun… by his standards. "</p><p>"I want us to talk about Damian's care. " Bruce looks at the boy, the little boy frowns when he hears his name and gives him a sharp look. An expression that should not be seen in someone so young, how old is he?</p><p>"I think we can do a good job, B," Dick insists, he spent much of the day exposing the benefits of the care they can provide, at least until Bruce kicked him out of the studio.</p><p>"I've been thinking about Richard's multiple arguments and he's right, I won't be able to deal with Damian alone. Not being Batman and not being the CEO of Wayne Enterprise yet. ”He glances at Tim. "And I would like to hear your plans for Damian. Marinette, what can you tell me?"</p><p>Marinette smiles nervously, Damian clings to her aware that the conversation is about them. There is a spark of fear in their emerald orbs.</p><p>"As I explained last night, Damian has a level of psychomotor development much higher than the standard for a three-year-old boy, I would compare him with a seven-year-old boy. However, it would be to do some exercises with him to get to know his entire skill set and go from there to determine what we should prioritize. "Marinette smiles at the child, who no longer clings and looks more relaxed. "As priorities I have identified: English and basic social skills, considering that Damian should start pre-kindergarten in September. In two months, more or less. "He stops to see the three men who seem to have had an epiphany when mentioning school. "It never crossed your mind, did it?"</p><p>"Uh, no?" Dick shrugs with a bit of a doubt, he didn't have formal studies until Bruce took him in and he was much older, so he has no idea of the age to school starts. But he considers that the other two are unforgivable, having been part of the educational system since childhood.</p><p>"To be honest, I'd overlooked it. " Tim admits, deciding to sit next to Richard.</p><p>"I wasn't sure of his age." Bruce is sincere in his response.</p><p>"Right. " Marinette sighs and sits down next to Tim. Damian stands on her legs and moves to Tim, settling between them as best he can. "So, I thought it would be good to expose Damian to socializing with other people in a controlled environment to avoid his direct media exposure. "</p><p>"We can take it to Wayne Enterprise, all employees have signed a confidentiality agreement within their contract. That will prevent Damian information from being vented to third parties. ”Tim suggests looking at Bruce, in the end the last word is from him. No would to every day, there is very little that a child can do in offices and could get bored.</p><p>Bruce contemplates the possibility as Dick tries to get Damian's attention and only manages to be ignored, barely getting an annoyed look.</p><p>"I think I should go with Tim, he only goes two days and he leaves before lunch," Richard smiles, using the rules Alfred established for his brother to prevent him from immersing himself in work (although they know that when he becomes CEO it'll all go overboard) as an opportunity for your new little brother not to suffocate after spending so much time in an office. "And Damian will feel comfortable enough by his side not to feel threatened. Plus, you'll get relatively less attention with Tim than with you do. Let's admit that there is a certain fame and whenever there is a child by your side, well, everyone gets excited wanting to know about the poor soul in disgrace... That reminds me, let's avoid public appearances with Adrien and Mari, okay? They received enough attention in Paris. "</p><p>"I don't think I'm the right person... Dick can do a better job." Tim adjusts nervously, the very thought of taking over Damian at the office sparks a small panic in the back of his mind, which he works by breaking down a series full of unfortunate events that can happen with a child in your care (especially without Marinette prowling around he).</p><p>"Little bird, I'm not going to take him to the police station and you know I don't go to Wayne's offices unless it's Nightwing."</p><p>"We will solve. Anything else?" Bruce cuts what could be a long discussion that will end in the plan already mentioned, but with everyone irritated.</p><p>"We have to put the room together, I already have a diagram and I will put it on paper to make it easier to put it together. " Marinette smiles with emotion, totally ready to explain her general idea.</p><p>"So tomorrow it will be." Dick is so excited at the prospect of putting together a room, with Alfred doing that kind of chore, it's unusual for them to do it and when he moved in, well, he left everything in one room and got into work (it took him almost eight months to become fully established). "I'm sure it will be amazing, Mari. "</p><p>"Yes, but beyond that, I don't have a detailed outline for Damian. " She admits, even though she's been thinking a lot about routines for the boy.</p><p>Tim smiles when he feels Damian lean toward him, sleep gaining ground as he only hears a conversation he understands little or nothing about. Damian rubs his eyes in an attempt to stay conscious, but when Tim picks him up and adjusts him, his eyes begin to close against his will. He doesn't want to fall asleep in his arms. He gives Marinette a small look and she just reassures him by patting his knee while giving him a soft smile; that's enough to finally close your eyes calmly. It means that there is no problem if he sleep.</p><p>All interaction occurs under the watchful eye of Bruce. If they interacted like that in public, he thinks, it doesn't surprise him that the people who saw them think Damian is their son. And he shouldn't be so surprised, Damian was clearly comfortable with young people; but he hopes that the relationship with the whole family will be so comfortable soon too.</p><p>Alfred interrupts everyone's thoughts by tapping on the door to get everyone's attention.</p><p>"Miss Stephanie and Miss Barbara have come to meet Master Damien, they are in the living room."</p><p>"Uh, he's fallen asleep, Alfred." Dick sounds awkward with the announcement, although he's sure Tim and Marinette know better what it implies.</p><p>"Tell them to come, but only if they can shut up."</p><p>"Or they can wait for dinner." Marinette responds before anything else comes out of Tim's mouth.</p><p>"I'll let they know, I'll leave you to continue your conversation. Excuse me. "</p><p>"By the way, Mr. Wayne." Marinette gets all the attention from the head of the family. "I want to take my studies at home. "The decision surprises both Bruce and Richard, neither imagined that she would consider that possibility. Tim knew it, she mentioned it sometime during lunch or on the way back, he's not sure, but he knows he said it. "Actually, that was my initial solution before all of Agreste's chaos broke out, but since I couldn't leave Adrien, I ruled it out. However, there is no such problem here and I would really appreciate walking away from the student environment for a while… ”She looks at her hands as she speaks, rearranging her ideas to better explain her posture. "Also, that way I can focus on my designs, continue my training as a Guardian and also on Damian, now that he has joined the equation. "Despite looking insecure, she speaks confidently looking up when she says the last, willing to confront Bruce if he objects to his decision to care for Damian. She can openly admit that she has grown fond of the child and is ready to fight for him.</p><p>"I get it. I have no choice, do I?"</p><p>"Nop. " Richard smiles knowing the meaning of her words, they won <em>custody</em> of Damian.</p><p>"Right. Tim, take care of Damian's necessary papers to be a citizen and let's see how this turns out. Tonight I will have dinner with Selina and ask her to move into the mansion. ”He runs a hand through his hair with the only thought that something will go terribly bad at the whole situation. If it weren't for the fact that he seriously has no idea what to do with Damian and his children (and Marinette) they seem very confident in what they do, he wouldn't give in.</p><p>"Wise decision, B. I will keep the clan in order." Richard smiles and stands up, ready to greet his non-sisters.</p><p>Tim just wants to melt on the couch until dinner time, he closes his eyes, letting himself be overwhelmed by heaviness installed in his stomach. That's until he feels Marinette approach him.</p><p>"We should take him to bed." he hums in agreement, although he also wants to lie down. Last night he slept uncomfortably in the chair and it wouldn't hurt to relax his muscles before they had to go out that night.</p><p>Sometimes being a vigilant has its repercussions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ready. Here is the new chapter.</p><p>What did you think?</p><p>I already have a whole list of events that will occur and I just hope you like the direction I will take from here. Marinette has already taken a course for her new life, it remains to see Adrien's decisions.</p><p>So, thanks for reading!♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette is left with Damian when Tim goes out on patrol, she is taking the new clothes out of the bags, as well as the fabric. The little boy helps her, spreading the outfits and throwing them in the pile of clothes that accumulates as they take out more.</p><p>Damian throws out the latest garment, a Batman-themed pajama that Tim saw fun to buy, even the beanie mimics the hood of the bat suit. Ironic that he begged her to buy it for him when he’s the billionaire, therefore, the money is his.</p><p>At some point, Adrien also reaches out and helps pull out the toys to fit some of the new furniture.</p><p>"Are you really going to take distance classes?" Adrien asks curiously, hoping that they could resume their friendship before that everything would fell with Lila's arrival.</p><p>"Yes, it is for the best. I still need to complete Guardian training and we are building a company with Tim, of course it will be under Wayne, but we are starting from scratch... And I want to dedicate time to Damian." She smiles when Damián looks at her. Hearing his name, the child is halfway through taking apart a package with nested cubes (it's best if he can't harm other people with his toys).</p><p>Adrien pouts. He wanted a fun new start, only the two against the world… but she has other plans and they don't include him, no more than necessary. Marinette notices her disappointed expression and smiles sympathetically.</p><p>"Adrien, you need to explore the world for yourself… You can't live close to me or fear people. I know you would have liked a sense of security, but it's our last year and if not now, when? You can't allow Gabriel also take away your new beginning... Go meet people, love again and, above all, heal. Find your way, who is Adrien? "Adrien looks at her with affection and painful acceptance, he knows that she is right. In a way, he wanted to have her around to feel safe again in the new environment. But it's more important that they find their happiness on their own, the memories together will come alone.</p><p>"Mari, always friends?"</p><p>"You know yes, kitty." She smiles with more emotion and approaches to hug him, he gladly accepts the affection.</p><p>Neither of them anticipated any attack, but there it's. Damian has thrown one of the nested cubes at Adrien and And his eyes reflect sheer distrust to the blond, he hesitates and releases Marinette, especially when he sees him take another nested cube (not that it hurt much, but he does not want see him take something harder).</p><p>Damian is very clear that he does not want anyone close Marinette and he's going to protect her from anyone, especially if he intends to steal her attention or distract her from her activities. The blond boy was doing both.</p><p>Adrien casts a dubious glance at the boy, Marinette and Tim can see him as adorable and whatever they want, for him, the child is a potential danger to anyone who earns his displeasure and, apparently, he's already on that list. The threat was not subtle. He takes a couple steps away from Marinette, but Damian doesn't let his guard down.</p><p>When Marinette takes it in her arms, Damian drops the bucket and relaxes.</p><p>"I think I'll go to bed. Good night..." Adrien leaves the room quickly, feeling very unhappy with the situation.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" Damian gives him a look and makes an expression of annoyance that can be considered a pout.</p><p>"<em>Annoye.</em> " Marinette is surprised when she responds in French. She understands that she knows more vocabulary in French from her conversations with Tikki, usually included a great monologue  where she rambles about everything and nothing. He only repeats the one he considersmore useful of the variety and she used that word a lot while complaining about the comments on the internet, the messages she kept receiving and the news itself.</p><p>Still, hearing him pronounce it so well... gave him a sense of confidence that Damian would quickly adapt to English. It may be that he has even been absorbing as much as he can, using the context to learn. But he still doesn't talk english.</p><p>"I understand, but you can't attack everything you consider annoying." Damian frowns and starts to fight to get it down, she does and he walks over to the stuffed animals they have already taken out. He lies down on them and gives her an angry look. "We aren't supposed to hurt allies."</p><p>Damian sharpens his gaze at the choice of words, disgusted. She’s treating him like any other child and not as she had been treating him. What is special about the blonde? She didn't say anything when he did the same with Tim and Tim is family, or did he misunderstand?</p><p>"What… about Tim?"</p><p>"What's the matter with him?" It is the first time they are speaking, Damian's voice is soft, but he shows forcefulness despite hesitation about the mostly unknown language.</p><p>"<em><span class="u">I did the same to him."</span></em> Marinette looks for Tikki a little urgently, she didn't understand that at all.</p><p>Tikki comes to them rescue with sympathy, understands that Damian wants to communicate since a long time and has been frustrated by not sharing his doubts with the only person who has been taking into account everything he has wanted, even if he does not fully understand it. . He wants to get to Marinette and needs to understand, who is she to deny that to the boy?</p><p>"He said: I did the same with him" Tikki looks at her chosen one and understanding comes to Marinette, she never said anything on that occasion. There was only a small explanation to Tim, but no extra comment on the behavior and he has now been scolded for the same action. She wants to bang his head against the wall repeatedly, it was a terrible mistake not to have said anything to him for throwing the eraser at Tim.</p><p>"Sorry, it must be confusing. It was wrong too, but I overlooked it... I was thinking too much ahead." Marinette admits, but it is not enough for Damian who still looks confused. "Tikki will help us communicate tonight... can you, Tikki?"</p><p>"Only today, you must break the language barrier on your own merit."</p><p>Marinette perks up and Tikki tells Damian that he can speak, she will understand. Damian is encouraged.</p><p>"<em>Am I not going back to my mother?"</em></p><p>"Not if I can help it."</p><p>"<em>Are the toys and furniture they bought just mine</em>?" Tikki translates quickly for her chosen.</p><p>"Yes, all yours. Tomorrow we will start putting your room together. "</p><p>"<em>I won't sleep with you anymore?"</em></p><p>"No, you will have your own bed."</p><p>"<em>Then will you leave me? Who will take care of me?</em> "</p><p>"We'll take care of you Tim, Dick, Alfred and me" She smiles when Damian nods, Trixx decided to serve as a direct translator for the boy, that way he doesn't fight to understand the language at that time. He has been oblivious to the situation for a long time.</p><p>"<em>Why are you taking care of me? You guys pulled me off the base, but why?"</em></p><p>"You are family, Mr. Wayne is your father and both, Tim and Dick, are your brothers."</p><p>"<em>And Mr. Wayne doesn't love me?"</em></p><p>Marinette hesitates for a moment at the question, Tikki is also alarmed. Explaining that to a child is always complicated.</p><p>"<em>I know that my mother doesn't love me, that's why I had many babysitters... is the same with my father?"</em> Damian's green eyes are not haunted by the prospect of not being loved by his father, they are more analytical. He wants to know it to be aware that he should not expect anything from man, zero expectations equals zero problems.</p><p>"Fondness is a feeling that grows over time, you just arrived and…"</p><p>"<em>But you love me. You're... different from all my babysitters, you are soft on me. That must mean you love me.</em> "</p><p>"Yeah, I love you. It's been a few days, but it feels like I've had you longer. "</p><p>"<em>That is enough for me</em>." Damien's certainty leaves the Kwami speechless, leaving Marinette lost until Tikki comes out of her stupor to translate her chosen.</p><p>Marinette smiles and hugs Damian, he adjusts himself. He feels his eyes heavy, but he still has a doubt and the red creature said that only today would he translate his words.</p><p>"<em>Why did you scold me?</em>" Marinette was waiting for that question and is ready to answer.</p><p>"I should have done it before. You can't respond with attacks to what you consider annoying, not like that. People are fragile and any mistake can hurt them a lot and in this house we are all family."</p><p>"<em>Also the blond one?"</em></p><p>"Yes. And his name is Adrien."</p><p>"<em>I don't like him... Um, I'm sleepy</em>."</p><p>Marinette takes it as a signal and heads for her room, not without taking a look at the room. It's a small disaster, but it will soon be fit for Damian.</p><p>Tomorrow will be a busy day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think of the chapter?</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning comes quickly, Marinette is awakened by the knock on the door. Damian is already awake and has gotten out of bed, but without being interested in opening. She gets up and that does capture the child's attention.</p><p>Marinette opens the door to meet Alfred, she is still drowsy, but it seems she has slept enough and cannot go back to bed, not without disappointing the butler.</p><p>"Good morning, Alfred."</p><p>"Good morning, Miss Marinette, Master Damian." The boy nods in response, accepting the greeting. "Here I have Master Damian's clothes, Master Tim chose it for washing last night. " Marinette accepts the garment very gratefully.</p><p>"Thank you, Alfred." She smiles and the butler nods.</p><p>"Breakfast is ready. We wait for you downstairs."</p><p>"Thanks again. "</p><p>Marinette closes the door and leaves the clothes on the bed, goes to her own suitcases to choose clothes for her, making a mental note to accommodate her wardrobe. Damian begins to take off his pajamas whose predominant color is an apple red except for some details in white and the embroidery of the pants; it's very simple and her first attempt designing children's clothes.</p><p>When she sees Damian without pajamas, she takes him in her arms to take him to the bathtub, he is totally comfortable and letting her take over, knowing that she will let him dress alone.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, she is ready and put the shoes to Damian. When they go out, Tim is about to bang the door and his appearance is totally scruffy, with a bigger shirt than he should be and sweatpants, his hair combed in all directions, but most notable is his tired look.</p><p>"Good morning." He greets with a stifled yawn, she smiles.</p><p>"Shouldn't you sleep more?"</p><p>"Alfred woke me up for breakfast, I must keep a relatively regular schedule so as not to drive my internal clock crazy... Alfred considers that it is enough that my sleep hours spoil."</p><p>"Totally fair. Oh, Damian and I had a conversation yesterday. "Damian is already moving in a random direction, although Tim picks him up before he goes the wrong way.</p><p>"Really? Bad night to patrol. "Damian struggles with Tim to release him, but fails, so he stretches his arms out to Marinette.</p><p>"Yeah. After breakfast we should start fixing Dami's room. ”Mariette takes the boy in his arms, which bristles when he hears his nickname and gives him an annoyed expression. "Aww, don't you like it?"</p><p>"NO." Ithe first word Tim hears him say and he smiles.</p><p>"I think I'll start telling you like that. What do you think, Dami?"</p><p>"NO." Damian looks at him angrily, far more indignant than when Marinette said so. Tim just looks at him funny, he has no intention of calling him that, but he wanted to see his reaction.</p><p>"Tim." He looks at her and smiles, wrapping them both in his arms, at the cost of Damian's protests. "Don't make him mad, it's too early..."</p><p>Tim hums in agreement, but doesn't let they go; Damian resigns himself to being caught in his arms and just leans his head on Marinette's shoulder. He is literally stuck with them.</p><p>"Tim."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> "Can we go to breakfast?" As much as I love family hugs, I'm hungry. ”Tim smiles and releases her, Damian is relieved to feel free, but he wants to get down and walk on his own, so he squirms for her to lower him.</p><p>Marinette immediately catches his intentions and leaves him on the ground, the three begin their way to the dining room. It is a quiet morning and it will be a busy day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's room was ready in record time, between putting together the bed frame (of which Marinette is very proud, because as a small white wooden fort that blends well with the apple green of the walls and the mattress of the interior of the structure, having a circular entrance to their small two-meter-high hiding place) and arranging the books and toys around to facilitate access to the child, it took around two days (all because they had to wait when they painted the room).</p><p>And even so, three days after having his room ready... Damian continues to sleep with Marinette (and Tim, who joins them after the patrols). Dick, who has been reading about the emotional development of children while their transfer to GCPD is officialized, considers that their behavior is fine and that he should gradually get used to their new bed. He exchanges his theory with Marinette, who supports he when they explain to Tim what they would be doing the following days.</p><p>They established a routine for the day, only leaving her flexible for the days when Tim must go to Wayne Enterprise. Otherwise, they strive to teach you English as a top priority while subtly introducing manners.</p><p>And with just six days of living in Gotham, Damian can already form basic sentences, despite his frustration at wanting to say more precise things. However, Marinette is very proud of the boy's progress.</p><p>Being bedtime, Marinette places Damian on his bed and looks for a book to read between the two of them. She considers it a good activity before bed and that she would have liked to enjoy with her parents.</p><p>Damian only looks at the book with little interest, but he adjusts himself better to give Marinette room in his bed (which is big enough so that she and Tim can sleep with him, although a little tight).</p><p>Tim enters the room wearing only a black shorts, it's summer and he does not seem especially fan of the time, he's not happy when putting on Robin's suit (she also heard him complain about it). It's not that Gotham is very hot, but the humidity is hellish and there is nothing worse than humid heat to feel truly uncomfortable.</p><p>Damian just settles again to give space to Tim, who does not hesitate to settle next to him and look expectantly at Marinette, she smiles at the two boys and also sits down on the bed to start reading. He moves Tim's leg to better accommodate himself in his space on the bed.</p><p>"This book has several stories, which one do you want to read, Damian?"</p><p>"Tim?"</p><p>"Uh, do I choose?" Tim watches the boy nod. "Well well. I want to see… ”He reviews the stories that the thick red book contains, not recognizing half of those that are there. "They are quite short... this one?"</p><p>Marinette takes it and begins to read, Damián pays all the attention that he can to try follow the argument, but fails to fully understand it, although he knows that later on he can fully understand it. Meanwhile, he barely grasps that animals founds a school.</p><p>He hugs Tim, something he would not have done so willingly four days ago, and he lets himself go with the dream. The story is not so long, but his tiredness is greater than his desire to understand the story.</p><p>Marinette gets out of bed when they confirm that he has fallen asleep, Tim has a little more difficulty, but he also does it. They can't sleep there and hope he doesn't wake up in the middle of the night. They don't wait a moment before they run out of the room and turn off the light, making as little noise as possible so as not to tempt their fate.</p><p>"So my room?" Tim asks when he closes the door, safe in the hallway. Marinette just nods and yawns, she quickly got used to Damian's sleep schedule… her parents will be so happy when they find out.</p><p>Marinette quickly settles into bed when they enter and Tim does next, not even bothering to turn on the lights. They meet face to face and fall asleep.</p><p>Tim is the first to alert, after almost four hours of sleep, that the bed is moving and an extra weight falls on him. He opens his eyes to see Damian move over him to settle between him and Marinette, who does not register the movement at all.</p><p>"What happened?" Tim whispers so as not to wake the girl, Damian just denies and turns his back to settle closer to Marinette.</p><p>Tim lets him pass and falls asleep again, in the morning he will discover what happens, although he imagines that it is because he does not want to sleep alone.</p><p>"Tim..." Damian speaks softly, calling out to the boy. Tim hums in response. "Hug…"</p><p>Tim moves to be able to hug the boy, although he is too close to Marinette not to have to hug her too. She shows clear discomfort when seeing her dream interrupted by arms that do not belong to her, she opens her eyes and meets Tim's eyes, barely visible with the opaque lighting that filters through the window, she also becomes aware of Damian and It fits better, letting the guy do what he was doing before she woke up.</p><p>Neither of them will admit for a long time how strangely comfortable they slept that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here is Chapter 12. I didn't want to write much, but I needed to get things out of my mind to write an essay.</p><p>So what do you think? Any opinion?</p><p>If you would like to see something specific, you can say so. I'm sure I'll be able to add it to the narrative.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning comes quickly, Richard wakes up in low spirits after sleeping just three hours, since Tim had to keep up with a minimum of vigilant work, he was fully helping Bruce with the open cases. But he can't regret it, today is his first day at the GCPD and he must gather all his good spirits to report to work, his vacation is over.</p><p>Find Alfred in the hallway going to Tim's room.</p><p>"Good morning, Alfred. Is breakfast ready?" Richard smiles at the butler as he adjusts his tie.</p><p>"Good morning, Master Richard. It's ready, as soon as I wake up Master Tim and Miss Marinette, I will set the table. "</p><p>"I can wake them up, I must be at the police station at seven-thirty, could you...?"</p><p>"Of course. In ten minutes your breakfast will be served in the dining room. Excuse me. "</p><p>Richard watches Alfred walk away and then heads to Tim's room. Alfred usually knocks on the door, correct? Although he has an incredible ability to wake them up just by doing that, he doubts it will work for him as his butler. Anyway, it's just Tim or so he thought when he entered.</p><p>He's greeted by the adorable scene of Tim hugging Damian and Marinette as they sleep, the little boy looking very comfortable despite the heat. He even feels bad about having to wake them up, but he doesn't miss the opportunity to take a photo to remember the relaxed expression of the three of them.</p><p>After taking the photo, he starts moving Tim to wake him up.</p><p>"Dick?"</p><p>"Good morning, little bird! Time to get up, today you have to go to Wayne Enterprise. "</p><p>Tim nods, but suit again. And as much as Dick is happy to see him sleep, he must go to work too and take Damian on his first tour of the company.</p><p>He shakes it again and this time manages to make Damian uncomfortable, growling at the unwanted disturbance. Marinette also complains.</p><p>"What time is...?"Tim asks without opening his eyes, wanting to spend more time in bed.</p><p>"A quarter to seven, you must be at Wayne Enterprise at eight." Tim despises the joy in his brother's voice, and Damian feels the same way about disturbing his rest.</p><p>Tim knows it's late, considering that he must prepare Damian, but he doesn't want to get up. Even so, he must do it.</p><p>Tim lets go of Marinette as best he can, though that just wakes her up. Damian resigns himself to waking up when the two bodies that hugged him move in opposite directions, although only Tim gets out of bed with the enthusiasm of a dead man.</p><p>"Excellent! Breakfast should be ready by now. ”Dick claps, causing Marinette to groan at the man's excitement. She was sleeping so well and she had not had such a relaxing sleep since she became Ladybug.</p><p>Tim yawns and moves to the closet to rummage through one of his suits. Damian snuggles up to Marinette when Dick leaves the room, not that he's still sleepy, but he doesn't want to get up or get away from her, nor does he want to spend the entire morning with Tim in a place he doesn't know.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Tim is fighting with Damian to bathe him. Marinette joins him to take charge of the situation, as he doesn't seem to be successful in getting the boy to cooperate. She sends him to find clothes for Damian while she bathes him.</p><p>Another fifteen minutes later, more than Tim would have expected, they manage to finish dressing Damian in an olive short-sleeved button-down shirt, black cotton pants, and equally black shoes.</p><p>Damian examines the clothes that have been put on, noting that it's very different from the way they usually dress him. Starting with the fact that he had never worn those pants, although he thinks it will be common when he accompanies Tim, who is adjusting his black jacket again after he took it off to help dry him (more like fighting to keep him still).</p><p>Neither Tim nor Marinette expected to receive such a negative response to being enlisted to go to Wayne Enterprise, that only made them think with some anguish as would be when they send him to kindergarten. Tim can feel the hell those mornings will be.</p><p>"You do not like?" Marinette asks when seeing him analyze what he is wearing.</p><p>"Different. Why?"</p><p>Marinette looks at Tim, who has chosen to ignore the conversation to grab his laptop and put it in its case, but is looking at the tailored black suit as it looks exquisite by the design that fits Tim's body perfectly. Of course, he looks amazing and ideas for new outfits come to mind just by watching him move.</p><p>"Because it's a workplace and it has a dress tag. It's not just a visit, you will be with Tim in everything he does today. "</p><p>"Yah, you will even attend a board meeting. We will be representing Bruce, he will attend the opening of an art exhibition with Selina. "Tim comments with a certain bad humor. " He just warned me. Let's go or we'll be late. "</p><p>Damian nods, but hugs Marinette's leg. She smiles at his child-like attitude, makes her feel calm. Tim sighs and leaves the room, they are wasting time and, if it wasn't for the kid having to eat properly, he would already be on his way to the company.</p><p>When they get to the dining room, only Adrien is at the table. They assume that Dick is out and that Bruce is out (or has not come down yet, considering he's not going to WE).</p><p>"Good Morning. "</p><p>Adrien greets them with sleep dripping from his words, the plate in front of him barely touched. No wonder her tiredness, he went on patrol with Bruce the night before, wanting to get acquainted with the city with much more enthusiasm than Marinette has shown, not that anyone can judge her, she wants to finish her guardian training first and that doesn't includes hero work, not actively as when fought against Hawkmoth.</p><p>"Ready for work?"</p><p>"I'm awake, it's a big change. " Tim says as he slides into a random chair with Damian and Marinette sitting near him almost automatically, so the boy is always in the middle of both.</p><p>"Indeed, Master Tim always seemed about to collapse on food."</p><p>Adrien blinks for a moment believing he has hallucinated the dynamic, but the scene is still there. Alfred begins serving Tim and Damian's plates first, giving way to another little scene with Marinette wrapping a napkin around the boy's neck and Tim cutting the egg on Damian's plate to speed up breakfast.</p><p>The blonde returns to his food perplexed, barely registering the taste of the bacon as he analyzes how quickly the three of them entered into such a stable routine that reminds him of his own family... before everything went off on a tangent. It's just baffling.</p><p>Breakfast passes quickly, at least for the two children who go to work. Tim takes Damian writhing in his arms and Marinette must half-leave her own breakfast to avoid so much trouble so early in the morning.</p><p>She adjusts Damián in the back of the car, despite the grumpy looks that the boy gives her. She smiles and caress him on the head.</p><p>"It'll only be a few hours, be nice to Tim and say hi to people, okay?"</p><p>"Okay. "</p><p>"I'll have macarons for dessert at lunch." Damian nods, hiding his excitement over the desserts she makes. Tim smiles from the driver's seat, but interrupts any further conversation.</p><p>"We must go."</p><p>"Of course. Be careful. ”She closes the back door and walks away, noticing Damian's pout. She smiles and waves goodbay.</p><p>Now she must think what she will do the next few hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian wriggles in Tim's arms trying to get settled, got bored with drawing and didn't bring any toys or books to distract himself, so he's watching the work Tim does on the laptop from Bruce's desk.</p><p>The board meeting was boring, Damian fell asleep in the middle and then he was only just listening to opinions that did little to be of real help for the projects presented, lengthening the board just because yes. Tim noted that neither of them intended to be helpful on the board and he ended, he cutting up a guy from Wayne Industries who was says around the same thing again and again. He found it unpleasant how much the man liked to hear himself speak.</p><p>Now he's just finishing the board's report for Bruce to read and then will retire to home, unless someone has the wonderful idea of handing over the general balance sheet for the month (he didn't lose the detail that it's precisely that day of the month) to be reviewed and presented to the board of directors between the presidents of each Wayne Enterprise subdivision and the partners of the company, a videoconference is even made with international headquarters for the supervision of objectives and execution of new plans (if necessary). He will attend their first meeting next year when they introduce Wayne Designs (the name is under discussion, neither really likes it and is not convergent with the company they are creating).</p><p>Tim, of course, left all his luck with Marinette, because Bruce's secretary hands him the balance sheets just as the meeting report ends. He smiles in gratitude even though he is screaming inside, even Damian realizes that it is a setback to the plans they both had in mind. While it is true that Tim is, in Richard's words, a workaholic, it's not that he enjoys his plans being hampered by work (he just has a tendency to get too deep into it when he works).</p><p>"It seems we have more work, Damian." Tim sighs and closes the laptop, he still doesn't understand why they keep delivering the six folders separately instead of unifying everything in a single folder divided by sections. He still remembers a year ago when Dick lost Wayne Biotechnology's balance sheet that if it weren't for Alfred (bless him) chaos would have been on the board because Bruce had left everything up in the air when he pulled out the <em>investigative trip</em> to cover up his travels as a vigilante (that is why Dick was the first to offer accompany him to Paris).</p><p>"Annoying." Damian moves to sit on and lean on Tim's chest, he has already taken his nap, but in the papers he has taken out to review there are only numbers and, as much as he wants to understand, he is not going to delay the work of their caretaker, because that means they will take longer to return to the mansion and they will miss lunch with Marinette or, worse, they will make her wait for them starving. She's also alone with the blonde hanging around! If only he had one of his swords...</p><p>"I'll read it quickly and take it home, okay?" It will be enough to summarize Bruce and for him to study it further before the board of directors… Damian just mutters in agreement. Maybe it was boring most of the time, but if you bring a few things with you to pass the time, it may be passable, because his caregiver is observant enough to let he loose around the office without neglecting he while he work, which is what he did at first when he gave paper and a pencil (the only thing he could really use) and that freedom is nice.</p><p>The differences between Tim and Marinette as caregivers are much more noticeable when having them separately, being the two together is not very noticeable because they follow the same pattern. He prefers Marinette, she came first and has proven to be more than she thought she needed in a caretaker.</p><p>After being delayed for another thirty minutes, Tim manages to escape the office by leaving the president in charge and claiming that anything other than an emergency can wait for Bruce the next day.</p><p>When they arrive at the mansion, Damian almost jumps out of the car to go find Marinette, but Tim stops him.</p><p>"Did you have such a bad time?" He says it with humor, although from the look the boy gives him, he understands that he has taken it seriously.</p><p>"No, but I must go for Mari."</p><p>"You must?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why? "Tim is baffled by the choice of words.</p><p>"I must prevent the blond from approaching her."</p><p>"The blond ... Adrien?" Now he's confused, maybe he should read more of those books that Dick got about children to understand Damian's behavior, because he doubts that all this about "keeping Adrien away" is something instilled by the League or sequels of it.</p><p>"The blond!"</p><p>"I understand, but why?"</p><p>"Distractions are not welcome, you are tolerable."</p><p>Tim analyzes Damian, when did he learn the word tolerable? And what does he mean by distracting? He must call Dick to help him understand, he's very confused about it.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Damian nods and looks at him waiting for him to guide him to the dining room or towards Marinette, he prefers the second if he's sincere, he must first verify that the blonde is not close to his caretaker. His shoe is tough enough to give a warning, yes it's a good weapon.</p><p>"Ok let's go. We should have lunch. "</p><p>They head to the dining room and are intercepted midway by Marinette. Damian steps forward as soon as he sees her and lets himself be carried by her, resting his head on her shoulder. Not that he feels happy, no, just satisfied to see her well and away from the blonde.</p><p>"He seems to have missed you, he untied himself and he almost jumped out of the car out the window..." Mariette looks at Tim in surprise, who tells him with an embarrassed humor. "We must be more careful, obviously a baby chair will do little to stop him. "</p><p>"Don't do it again, Damian, save me a heart attack... I'm seventeen."</p><p>"Fine. Have you eaten?</p><p>"I was waiting for you."</p><p>"Hm. We should have returned earlier. "</p><p>Tim sighs at the obvious claim, smiles at Marinette and just denies. When Damian is put to bed he will be able to expose all his worries, opinions and events of the day, at the moment he only wants to eat and distract his mind with some cold case or those that Bruce is currently investigating, although they must continue to arm the company and begin plans to long term for it. His mind fluctuates between those three themes.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette goes down to the cave and finds Tim in front of the computer reviewing the cases, a cup of coffee by his side, more out of habit than out of real need.</p><p>"How are you doing?" Tim jumps into his position when he hears her and turns to her.</p><p>"Uh, shouldn't you be with Damian?"</p><p>"I should, but he went to take stealth lessons with Alfred." Tim smiles graciously, but hopes he doesn't really learn to be as stealthy as Alfred, one like that is enough in the mansion and they don't need the child with the ability to kill them from a scare. "So how was your day?"</p><p>"The meeting was boring, they didn't even take me seriously and when we were ready to go they gave me the balance sheet… And it seems that he wanted to return in time to avoid you being distracted by the blonde. "</p><p>"Adrien?" Distract me?</p><p>"Yeah. Any idea of his behavior? "</p><p>"Uh, it could be jealousy..." Mariette touches her earrings thoughtfully.</p><p>"Jealousy?"</p><p>"Yep, although surely Dick could give us a better explanation… he has been reading many books, he even recommended some, but you see, I'm going at a snail's pace in that regard. "</p><p>“Me too.” Tim nods contemplatively, pulls out his phone to write to Richard, knows he won't respond immediately, but will serve as a warning when he gets home from work.</p><p>"If it's jealousy, should I prepare for an attack if I stop being tolerable?"</p><p>"He said that?"</p><p>"That I'm tolerable, when did he learn that word?" Marinette shrugs, she doesn't know either, he must have heard her at some point and repeated it, though surely not from her.</p><p>At that moment, Damian enters with Alfred and stops when he sees them. Tim sets the computer aside and turns the chair toward Marinette.</p><p>"So,  we must continue thinking names. I refuse to let him be called Wayne Designs. "</p><p>"Correct, what else should we contemplate? In addition to the trip, will we go to China?" Marinette clasps her hands excitedly, showing a bright smile, causing Tim a small laugh. "What is so funny?"</p><p>"Oh nothing. Your emotion is contagious. "</p><p>Marinette leans towards him with her eyes narrowed as a game, Tim maintains a funny and challenging expression. When she has gotten close enough, he presses her cheeks with both hands to her displeasure.</p><p>Damian approaches at that moment and stands between them.</p><p>"What do you do?!" Damian climbs onto Tim's legs and faces him, surprising both young men. Alfred just watches the scene without any surprise and with a bit of fun, ever since Bruce was such a young boy he hasn't seen a scene like that, although Damian is much more direct in his goal of keeping others away from Marinette.</p><p>He decides to interfere at that moment, before the boy decides to gouge out Tim's eyes.</p><p>"Young Master, attacking one of your caretakers is of little benefit to you."</p><p>Damian pouts, Marinette picks him up.</p><p>"Damian…" She meets the boy's not-so-angry look, she doesn't dare scold him without knowing what is really happening and without having a basic idea to tackle it, it's better to wait for Dick. "We'll go upstairs, Tim?"</p><p>"Sure, shall we watch a movie? I think we can introduce Damian to the wonderful world of Disney. Let's see Tangled! "</p><p>"Mulan!"</p><p>Tim and Marinette look at each other when they say the names of the movies at the same time.</p><p>"I'd suggest watching both. A movie afternoon sounds like a plan. I'll prepare snacks for the three of you. "</p><p>"Thanks, Alfred." Again, the two say it at once, but they smile and follow the butler toward the mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Dick explained to them about Damian's possible behavior, where he talks about Freud and his theories (Tim found it fascinating and went to read more from the psychoanalyst to prepare for the future), Marinette was able to decide how to deal with the boy's jealousy, something apparently normal considering that <em>she's his world </em>as Richard said.</p><p>Damian got used to visits to Wayne Enterprise, especially when carrying his toys (he found a fondness for construction and Tim was delighted to help him construct buildings with the smallest nested cubes). They began to relate better, especially when Damian realized (reluctantly) that Tim is a constant deeply rooted around Marinette, that and that he's a good caretaker, at least not stifling like Dick. He also understood that he shouldn't be angry when his caregivers hug each other for reasons that he still doesn't fully understand, because they are not the same reasons that they hug him.</p><p>And so time passes, the inevitable beginning of classes is approaching and they take care of preparing it, in addition to buying all the necessary materials that the Gotham Academy listed for the different educational levels. Marinette is nervous to let him go with so little time for social interaction, especially, because he hadn't contact with children and that only makes it more complicated. It's not only the aftermath of the League that worries her but also the fact that Damián has only had contact with adults and that is just as problematic.</p><p>But in the middle of the week another problem arises, Damian becomes ill. The first days are calm, Dr. Thompkins comes to check it out (after all, none of them considers it safe to expose it more than necessary yet) and explains what happens, a common cold and prescribes what they need to take care of it. The real problem arises at the end of the week.</p><p>Damian begins to complain of ear pain and the cough intensifies, he also begins to deny meals and they must insist a lot on him to eat at least two bites. Marinette feels on the verge of hysteria because she is not improving and checks again and again if they have been doing what the doctor recommended. Neither Tim nor Marinette have slept the past two days and are based on coffee because the child wakes up at random hours complaining and even crying.</p><p>Marinette makes them go to the hospital noting that Damian is indeed not going to get better and he needs someone to see him, especially because of the fever that has already reached 100.4 ° F, too high a temperature.</p><p>"Everything will be fine. "</p><p>"I have a headache…" He cries and is hugged by Marinette.</p><p>Tim ignores the speed limit as if the boy is bleeding to death in the back seat, but such a high fever and headaches, he feels like that is the case. They don't warn anyone when they leave the mansion at two in the morning and they are of little interest to them at those times. They are very scared by how it got worse and the drastic decline that night.</p><p>They take him directly to emergencies and just because Tim Drake is the one that arrives, they are attended to immediately. Tim has to keep Marinette a little away from Damian so the doctor can check him how he should.</p><p>"Calm." She lets herself be hugged when the child is transferred to a room where they can look out him, in addition to giving him antibiotics and connecting him to an IV to give him serum.</p><p>The doctor stops them before they enter the room.</p><p>"He'll be fine, his condition was complicated by an infection in his left ear. It is not so strange that it happens and is caused by viruses or bacteria that enter the ear. They did well to bring it, many parents believe that these types of conditions will pass by themselves and don't think about the complications. Luckily for Damian, he has good parents. "Tim smiles politely without doing anything to correct him, because they are the ones who are there and Bruce only visited the boy three times in the last two days (and the man really didn't know what to do, he looked even more lost than the day she met him). "We will keep he here until tomorrow, but if there is no improvement we must extend his stay. "</p><p>"Thanks…"</p><p>"Also, to keep track of the child's health, if they don't have a personal doctor yet, I have a colleague at a private clinic. He's a pediatrician and has very good references, I'll pass on his contact. "Tim leaves Marinette free to go into the room to go to Damian while he keeps getting the information because, although Dr. Thompkins is very dedicated to the family, she's not specialized in children. " Here. "The doctor hands him a business card.</p><p>"Thank you very much doctor. Damian has just moved to Gotham and we don't have a trustworthy doctor here, things have been crazy at home and we haven't had time to look for him. "Tim makes up a little excuse for his slip by not looking for a pediatrician to see Damian, which is very necessary.</p><p>"Of course, moving is always a chaotic event. I imagine the boy lived with his mother. "</p><p>"Yeah, she had unfinished business with her family and she couldn't move out until recently." Tim knows he's making up a lie too quickly, but Gotham already thinks anyway that he is his son and doubts that any statement by Bruce makes people think otherwise.</p><p>"The family is important, it is good that you settle any matter before leaving. It must have been difficult spending so much time away from the boy. "</p><p>"We managed."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad they're together now. And don't worry, Mr. Drake, your son will get better. "</p><p>"Thank you. "</p><p>Tim says goodbye to the doctor and also enters the room, a nurse enters behind him and places a jug of water and three glasses on the table next to the bed, takes the child's temperature and then turns to leave. Damian looks so weak and very uncomfortable, his naturally olive skin tone is fade. Marinette is sitting very close to him, holding his small hand. The image is heartbreaking.</p><p>He sits on the sofa near the window to watch them, looking for his phone to realize that he left it at the mansion. He can imagine the hysteria that the absence of the three would generate when dawn breaks, because Dick, like the mother hen that he's, will go to see Damian in his room and if he can't find him there he will go to theirs, where they won't be either. He can even imagine him screaming for help at Alfred because they disappeared.</p><p>"What did you talk to the doctor about?" Marinette falls to his side and leans against him, she feels so frustrated that she can't do anything because she doesn't have enough skills to help him recover and she hurts to see Damian suffer.</p><p>"A pediatrician recommended us, we really overlooked it."</p><p>"Yeah…</p><p>Tim hugs Marinette and leans back on the couch, at which point the same nurse comes back in to check on Damian.</p><p>"Also, I may have ended by stating that Damian is our son..."</p><p>"Tim, what the hell?" She turns to look at him, though only focusing on her jaw. Since they arrived in Gotham it's one of the favorite speculation topics of everyone on social networks.</p><p>"It was easier than inventing something different..." She denies and leans back against him closing her eyes.</p><p>Neither of them has a deep sleep, still being a little aware of their surroundings, too alert of any noise to jump into action, that is, rush towards the child like the worried parents they apparently are.</p><p>At seven in the morning they both wake up when hear Damian's voice.</p><p>"Mari?"</p><p>Marinette lets go of Tim's hug to get closer to Damian, when she touches him she feels less hot than in the early morning and that relieves her, she caresses his head with love and smiles. The boy's gaze is tired, but he feels better and that they keep taking care him reassures him.</p><p>The doctor enters at that time, visited the boy twice in the morning according to the observations of the nurses. The boy's parents glanced at him when he made the two visits and are now wide awake, as is the boy. In Gotham it's rare for young parents to care so much about their children, if the abandoned children on the streets are not proof of this, and he's glad to see two parents so committed to their child's health.</p><p>"Good morning." He greets the two adults and then addresses the child. "Good morning, Damian. How you feel? "The boy glances at his mother who prompts him to respond."</p><p>"My head doesn't hurt anymore and... I'm a little hungry."</p><p>"That is excellent. I'll direct a nurse to bring you a small breakfast. If you continue like this, you can leave before lunch. ”The doctor smiles at the boy who just nods. "I'll take your temperature and after you eat, you must take the antibiotics, okay?"</p><p>"Yes…"</p><p>Tim approaches the doctor when he's finished and stops him for a moment at the door.</p><p>"Then will he be able to leave today?"</p><p>"The fever is still a little high, but it's no longer worrisome. If it goes down a little more, there will be no reason to have him here and you can take him home. "</p><p>"Thanks. "</p><p>"A pleasure, with permission."</p><p>Yes, the doctor is happy to see such responsible parents.</p><p>There is a moment of peace that Damian enjoys, alone with his two caregivers. That breaks when Richard enters the room in the company of almost all the members of the house, including the blonde. Damian frowns at him.</p><p>"Oh God! How are you feeling, Damian?"</p><p>"Bad. "</p><p>"What did the doctor say?" Bruce addresses Tim, who gives them all a tired look.</p><p>"They'll be able to discharge him today…" Tim averts his gaze from everyone and focuses on Damian, who has sat down with Marinette's help, smiles at both of them.</p><p>The nurse enters at that time.</p><p>"Excuse me. Breakfast for the Little Warrior. ”Dick huffs because the nurse can't imagine how accurate those words are, though it certainly has been a fight against the common cold.</p><p>Damian looks with a grimace at what they have brought him, he does not look half as appetizing as the food served at the mansion, but he must eat. Marinette looks how he reluctant to see the plate and, if she's honest, doesn't make her very hungry, either. Hospital food is usually not very tasty, regardless of the country.</p><p>She sits on the bed with him and opens the jelly, she knows that at least that won't be so horrible. All the visitors stand in the room and watch his eat, all with clear relief in their expressions. A few hours ago, when Dick unleashed chaos over their disappearance, they all worried, and if it weren't for Alfred, they would have only been overpowered by hysteria.</p><p>Bruce is truly relieved to see the three of them well. Above all, see Damian recover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian returned home at lunchtime, Alfred was waiting for him with a nutrient lunch and everyone in the house was encouraged to see him healthier, everyone had worried and even Jason decided to have lunch at the mansion upon hearing about how bad it was the boy (don't get him wrong, he's still mad at Bruce, but the boy is more his nephew than his brother, so is enough to ignore his angry with the Bat).</p><p>Lunch was lively, everyone agreed to spoil him and Selina was delighted to get to know him the right way, because of the boy's schedules they had never been in a room for more than half an hour and he doesn't like to be distracted from his activities without a good reason (meeting people is not a good reason according to him). Although everyone agreed that he was very collaborative because he didn't feel so good to be the same as always.</p><p>After lunch, she called Tim into the study to chat. That being his current situation, while everyone somehow pampers Damian.</p><p>They both sit on the couch, face to face to speak calmly.</p><p>"So what do you wanna talk about? If it belongs to the company, we are deciding a name to deliver the preliminary dossier for you to review. We already have the objectives for the first year and we have been reviewing the Gotham map to choose locations, although it is not certain… ”Bruce interrupts him in the middle of his talk, he trusts that the two of them are doing a good job and in record time, even caring for Damian they have kept going at a good pace and could give them a chance to present the project to the board of directors before the end of the year.</p><p>"It's about Damian, Tim."</p><p>"Oh, is something wrong? After you asked me to hand over the documents I made for him... did you have any problems? Are they badly done?"</p><p>"No, on the contrary, you have an excellent job as always. It's more my documentation side where the problem lies. There is no way that it's credible that Damian was born in the United States and that no one has ever heard of him, falsifying all medical documentation would also be a problem according to Dr. Thompkins and if we go back to the original story it would be easier for them to find Damian.</p><p>"Sure... what have you thought?"</p><p>"This." He hands him a dossier with all of Damian's basic documents and when he opens it he is greeted by a French birth certificate, Tim already imagines where the story that they will show the world about Damian is going, and by Bruce's expression of grief he can say that it was not a decision taken lightly. "After this morning I have no doubt that it's the best for him. I'm not a good father and, although I have tried to get closer, every time I see him with you I only think about how unfair it's to complicate his life more. This doesn't mean that I'm going to ignore hm, but I'll seek to be another type of figure around him and that it's a real help for his development. "</p><p>"I..." Tim doesn't know what to say, Bruce looks quite martyred at the idea and he wants to think he understands the reason, although he knows he doesn't. These decisions are so his own, carry out plans without notifying those involved.</p><p>"Damian deserves more than what I'm capable of giving him and he would have to be blind not to see that you are all he needs. It's the best I can do for Damian, I will be content with being his grandfather..."</p><p>"I must tell Mari... uh, Damian too, and you must tell the others of your decision. Hell, Bruce. Look, you must spend time with Damian, I don't care what this paper says, he’s your biological son and you have him here, at least spend an afternoon with him or come to read a story at night. "Bruce looks with surprise at the change of Tim's tone. "I'll not allow you to use this to detach you just because "I'm content to be your grandfather", many grandparents are very close to their grandchildren and I hope that if you are going to take that role, you will be one of those. "Tim gets up and faces his adoptive father. "If I ask you to take care of it, you will; If I tell you to do us the favor of picking he up from school, you will; If Damian wants to spend time with you, you will. You're not going to ignore his life and I hope that you come to terms with all your disaster before your new son is born, I'm serious. I want us to be a family and I know Dick wants the same thing, so start by apologizing to Jason. Take advantage of being here, I trust you, Bruce, I always have. Don't disappoint me. "</p><p>Tim leaves the studio leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts, he has received several conferences since Damian's arrival, most of them from Dick and several more from Alfred, now Tim joins the list and knows he must expect one from Jason.</p><p>He stays there and takes out his phone to check the gallery, Dick sends him family photos every day. He misses a lot of what happens in the images and he knows it's his fault, but he has spent so much time doing the same thing that changing it is very difficult, it's too deep-rooted a habit.</p><p>"Timmy said you want to talk to me." Bruce looks up from the phone to see Jason at the door, he doesn't look happy to be there, but he's anyway.</p><p>"Yes, come, sit down."</p><p>Jason reluctantly obeys, it's the last place he wants to be. Although he admits to being curious as to why Bruce wants to speak to him, the problems are usually ignored unless they involve some murder or outrageous violence and he hasn't done either of them in three weeks, a little late for a sermon.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I want to apologize to you..."</p><p>"What? Did you hit your head? Did Damian's cold affect you so much? Man, are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes Jason, I'm fine. That is why I want to apologize, once I made the mistake of walking away and not giving you the love you needed at the time and although I know that cannot be corrected, but I want us to try to be a family. "Jason looks at him as if he had grown up suddenly a second head, can't hide his surprise. "And so I want to start by asking for your forgiveness. "</p><p>"We can try to improve our relationship, but I must process this first. About forgiveness, it will take time, B, you did a lot of shit. I have to go, say goodbye to everyone. "Jason gets up and leaves the studio, he must think a lot about what just happened, maybe talking to Dick will help, but later, in those moments he's being the mother hen that he always is.</p><p>In the dining room. Tim approaches Marinette.</p><p>"Mari, we should talk." Tim leans over to her to whisper to her, Damian chooses that moment to return to his caretaker. He's sleepy and there's no reason for his to be there anymore, he finished his dessert (chocolate chip cookies, because why no?) and took his pills.</p><p>"Okay, let's put Damian to bed and talk." She takes Damian in her arms and they leave the room, she notices the folder in Tim's hands and assumes that their conversation has something to do with it.</p><p>Damian falls asleep on the way, making it easy to put him to bed and walk away to talk. They settle in the reading corner and Tim hands him the dossier for her to see.</p><p>Marinette stops as soon as she sees the French birth certificate, identical to her own, with the clear difference of the data and names that appear on it.</p><p><em>Damian Dupian-Cheng</em>. As a birth name, although Tim's name also appears in the document.</p><p>She go to the next document, which is from the Family Court where the child's name change is stipulated to: Damian Drake-Wayne. Taking his paternal surname, with which he has enrolled at the Gotham Academy. She keep passing documents, there is a social security card and Family Book documents, they also see the French and American empowerment certificate.</p><p>Marinette is surprised at all the papers, including the health notebook, although the vaccination box is empty. It will be quite an experience to explain why when they meet with the pediatrician and ask for the health notebook. The passport is also attached under the current name.</p><p>She's going to give points to Bruce, it was very thorough, she could really believe that Damian was with them all that time... Only that there are no photos, although she does have some in her old room (she captured the moment when the boy decided to destroy the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls).</p><p>"This doesn't mean Bruce is giving up Damian, does it?" She asks cautiously as she analyzes Tim's expressions.</p><p>"No, and we're not going to allow it either, he needs to take time... a long time." He gives Marinette a small glance and is greeted by a questioning expression. "Don't look at me like that, Bruce is complicated. He's an amazing vigilante and like Batman, he has control over everything, but like Bruce... he's quite incompetent in several ways that you consider basic in a functional human, emotions are one of those. "</p><p>"I understand, the fractured relationships around him say a lot about his emotional coping methods… This makes it much more real, we're not only his caretakers, Tim, now all our decisions must include Damian. "</p><p>"I know. The upside is that we can take him on our travel, right?" She pushes him gently, Tim smiles. "Troya will burn when Bruce tells everyone. "</p><p>"I doubt Damian will improve by Monday, we must extend the medical record to justify his late entry. We must also deliver all our contacts so that they can always call us if something happens, we must know the teachers and all the staff of the Academy."</p><p>Tim watches her ramble on about everything they have to do at Gotham Academy, things he never imagined they should do that are the result of Marinette's motherhood crisis.</p><p>"Mari." Without answer, she continues to drift. "Mari." Still to no avail, she has started walking around the room. Tikki decides that it's time for her to intercede for the poor boy.</p><p>"It's normal. The idea of being Damian's mother legally has made her panic, she hadn't seen her so hysterical for years. Leave it to me. ”Tikki smiles at her and flies towards her chosen one. "Marinette! You're overreacting, Timothy already has that covered!"</p><p>Tim mumbles something like: do I have it? Before seeing that she stops and directs her eyes towards him, who only resolves to smile without fully understanding.</p><p>At that moment, Bruce enters the room. Marinette turns to him immediately and crosses her arms to see him critically.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that, Marinette. I promise to do my best not to distance myself from Damian anymore."</p><p>"I will trust you, Mr. Wayne. Damian was already scorned by one of his parents, don't do the same to him. Just start little by little. "</p><p>"I will do it."</p><p>Tim just nods, but allows himself to smile after a moment. Maybe things will improve soon for everyone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>@EcoPrince09</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>2 in the morning, my younger brother stuck an arrow in his hand (don't ask) and in emergencies, I see Tim Drake arrive with his very sick son. I expect he recover!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Waynes #DrakeFamily #ChildOfGotham</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>@VirginAt28</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruce Wayne arrived at the hospital in the morning, I saw him in a hallway accompanied by his older son and a blond boy… adoption out of the canon?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#PossibleWayne #WayneFamily</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>@Coca.MagicalForest</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>@ EcoPrince09 That your brother sticks an arrow in his hand at 2 in the morning is not the strangest thing that can happen to you in Gotham.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How is Tim Drake's son?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#ChildOfGotham </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>@EcoPrince09</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> @Coca.MagicalForest Very small, black hair and skin a little darker than theirs, but his girlfriend has Asian features, perhaps recessive gene?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#ChildOfGotham</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love writing this story, it is so relaxing and entertaining.</p><p>Any questions or suggestions?</p><p>I'm already writing the next chapter, I've already planned most of the story, and that's why I've been so active with the last few chapters written. I hope to continue this motivation, although next week it is likely not to upload updates for the final sets.</p><p>Thansk for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Damian enters Gotham Academy a week after everyone, being in much better health, although his mood for leaving home is not the best. At Alfred's recommendation, Bruce is the one who will drop the boy off on his first day, resulting in a huge yelling from Damian refusing to walk away from Marinette and making them late for class. Adrien was uncomfortable the whole trip and kept going until they separated.</p><p>Damian had no problem staying in the classroom, but he was anxious and suspicious of his belongings all morning. The teacher became very concerned about this behavior and decided that she would speak to the parents when they came to pick him up after school.</p><p>It was a difficult week, Damian was not used to the interaction with other children and spent complaining about how they were so unpleasant with their inferior behaviors. All of Marinette's concerns were met that first week.</p><p>And in the meantime, Bruce was also doing his best to spend time with Damian, although it is difficult for him when the boy becomes rebellious for putting other activities on his agenda. However, they learned not to mess with story time, because he refuses to sleep when someone other than Marinette, Tim or even Richard is the them who reads him the stories.</p><p>The mornings are always noisy, Damian still doesn't want to get away from any of his caregivers and the days he went with Tim to Wayne Enterprise are the calmest until he has to go to the Academy. Today is one of those mornings, Marinette talks to him after breakfast, Tim will take him that day and he must behave well, it's only a few hours.</p><p>"You should take advantage to make friends."</p><p>"They are unpleasant, they find it difficult to speak and they don't make sense in their words. Why do I want them as<em> friends</em>?"</p><p>"Because you need to build a network of potential partners for your future job." Tim speaks from behind Marinette, Damian looks at him with some satisfaction for that kind of reasoning, that's more useful than just to play. "And they can become family if they are compatible enough with you, as well as Mari with Adrien, Dick with Wally, Jason and Roy… although those two I think are more inclined to another type of association. "He murmurs thoughtfully, but both listen to him, awakening curiosity in the child. "As I was saying, there are several more examples. Bruce has friendships with Clark Kent and Diana Prince, both members of the Justice League and good partners with Wayne Enterprise, although not is public knowledge. So friends are important. "</p><p>"I promise nothing, they are deplorable."</p><p>"That you try is enough, if we were compatible with all people there would be nothing special in friendships." Dick also gives his little contribution, leaving the dining room with a small lunch box and a bright smile. "I'm leaving, it's too late. Have a good day, Little D. "</p><p>"We must go, too." Damian pouts when he says it, Marinette picks him up. "Let's make a deal, your teacher does not send us more notes for your behavior and on weekends we will prioritize activities that you choose. "</p><p>"Tim." Despite Marinette's warning, Damian does consider the offer, though not too much.</p><p>"It's not enough." Tim huffs at her response, knowing it might not work. Damian still has a lot to discover about his hobbies and they must help him discover them so that he knows for sure what he wants in his life.</p><p>In the car, Marinette seats Damian in his chair and then turns to Tim.</p><p>"Can you spend buying fabrics when you return?" She comes up to him and hugs him, he just raises his eyebrow in amusement.</p><p>"What do I get in return?"</p><p>"A comfortable, warm sweatshirt."</p><p>"Hmm. Tempting, something else? "</p><p>"Cookies?"Tim laughs and nods.</p><p>"Okay, Mari, but we have to go. I'll see you at lunch. "</p><p>She says goodbye to them and heads to the kitchen to make cookies, not only because she told Tim but also for Tikki (plus they are a very effective way of tolerating Plagg's beloved cheese).</p><p>In the kitchen, she decides to check her phone to see social networks. Since visiting the hospital they are constantly in the eye of the hurricane on twitter with so many different hashtags to talk about them, at least, for now, they see the little boy adorable.</p><p>A message captures your attention. She changed her number, so it surprises her that someone found her contact when she gave it to very few people outside the family.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Hey, girl! I'm Alya, I noticed you changed the number and managed to get it from Nino.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: I'm writing to tell you that I'm very sorry, I wanted to call, but I barely mustered the courage to send you a message.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cesaire (not answering):</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I know I shouldn't have treated you that way, Adrien was not to blame for his father's actions. It was an overreaction, I know I hurt you with my words and I can only imagine how much I hurt Adrien.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cesaire (not answering):</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I'm going to a therapist and she helped me understand my bad actions with you two, we crossed a line and I understand if you don't want to talk to me again, I just wanted to apologize to you and promise you, although it's more a personal oath, you know, that I will be more aware of myself so that no one else has to suffer because of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cesaire (not answering):</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I'll always consider you one of the best friends I could have had. You are incredible and I know that you will succed in the United States. I wish you the best, I'll also make an effort and if we meet again, there will be no trace of the Alya Cesaire you saw last time.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Me:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I hope to meet that Alya in the future, I know you will.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cesaire (do not answer):</em>
  </strong>
  <em> You will see!</em>
</p><p>Marinette puts the phone down after that last message, she won't block her, but she doesn't pretend to answer in a long time either. She is pleasantly surprised at Alya's apology, but not comfortable enough to forget her last few weeks at school and forgive her out of the blue. Eventually, perhaps, it will be just a bad memory.</p><p>She continues what she was going to do before answering the message, making cookies. She loves making all kinds of sweets and always brings back good memories, she even wants to teach Damian at some point and make him part of the total family tradition, he's…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Marinette has not told her parents about Damian and is legally her son!</p><p>"Oh, no, no, no, no. I must... Oh, what will they say? They will ignore me as a daughter, they will be so disappointed, they will not want to see me again and we will be reconciled only by an adorable daughter who teaches them about the changes..."</p><p>"Miss Marinette?" She stops her babble to head towards Alfred, who seems shocked to see her in crisis (only slightly).</p><p>"Yes, Alfred?"</p><p>"Are you okay?</p><p>"Oh." She laughs nervously. "I just remembered that I must tell my parents about Damian."</p><p>"You should have done it much earlier, but I'm sure they're not going to stop talking to you just for hiding him longer than you should have." Marinette blushes when he repeats part of her babble of moments ago. "I'll keep an eye on the cookies, you can make your call."</p><p>"Thanks Alfred." She smiles and heads to the continuous room to make that call.</p><p>The call went fine, her parents are only concerned about the boy she apparently adopted next to Tim (she swears she heard a sob from her father mumbling about his first grandson). She's grateful, any other parent would have bothered to have such a young child... her parents can be a little accommodating at times, but she knows it's because of the trust they have in her and that she would not have assumed that responsibility if she had not knew her could take it (if they knew). She doesn't forget to mention that, in theory, Damian lived with them in Paris from his birth and that, if anyone asks, it's because that reason that they kept a low profile.</p><p>By the time Tim and Damian arrive at the mansion, she is talking to Adrien (he decided to run from the Academy as a self-imposed exercise from the week before). Their conversations are usually short, so taking fifteen minutes of talking is quite an achievement. They started talking about the classes, their classmates and the messages they received from their old friends, but now they have moved on to a more serious topic.</p><p>"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Guardian of the Miracle Box. I, Adrien Agreste, current owner of the Black Cat, gave up the miracle ring to rest until it's needed again. If my services are required in the future, I'll be at your disposal. "Adrien takes off the ring, which absorbs Plagg when he has given it up and gives it to Marinette.</p><p>"Are you sure?" She questions, although Plagg mentioned that Damian is a soul compatible with the ring, Adrien is an excellent holder for the Black Cat and an irreplaceable companion.</p><p>"Yes, my lady, I'm sure. Being Chat Noir was everything to me, it meant more than just the opportunity to save everyone… it was freedom, but  as you are moving forward, I also want to do it. ”Tim enters the room at that moment and hears what Adrien is saying. "You have your path laid out and I'm still learning what it means to have total freedom over my destiny and if I want to continue being a hero, I cannot depend solely on the magic of Plagg or other Kwami. I must make myself and become a hero in my own right."</p><p>Marinette smiles upon hearing him, proud to see him so determined.</p><p>"You can become Robin, it's a good start in the vigilant job." Tim decides to speak, surprising the blonde who looks at him with surprise shining in his green eyes.</p><p>"Aren't you Robin?" Marinette questions the moment Damian throws himself into her arms. He's happy for be hugged by his caretaker. He doesn’t like school</p><p>"I have no problem giving the cloak to whoever needs it, in the end, Robin came up as a way to help Dick. I 'm sure it will be a great help to find your way, I just have to talk to Bruce and he will train you. "</p><p>Adrien doesn't erase her stunned expression, he never expected something like that. He almost feel he vibrate in place.</p><p>"I thanks! It would be an honor... I must create word games. "</p><p>Marinette moans even if she won't be there to hear him, her nightmares are riddled with cat puns, nor did Hawkmoth generate as much trauma as those hellish puns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I already have Adrien's costume drawn as Robin, I was very excited designing it. I don't know whether to upload it to Tumblr, would you like to see it?<br/>Also, would they have pets? Is there something you would like to read?</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Bat." Tim comes down to the cave wearing blue pajamas that matches Marinette and Damian's, he won't be out on patrol today because he promised to watch a movie with them and Adrien, so he must stick to it. That and today will be the day that he officially tell Bruce that he's giving up being his partner. "I want to tell you something."</p><p>"What is... it?" Bruce looks a little uneasily at the blue furry pajamas his son is wearing, he doesn't miss the detail that it has a hood and it's a full body with a zipper on the front. He doesn't know what to make of the wardrobe choice. Marinette really let him use that?</p><p>"I will give up Robin and pass the cloak to Adrien."</p><p>Bruce is more perplexed to see him saying that with that pajamas, he takes a moment to answer for the strange image that he presents. Sometimes his children worry him about very strange things, even Dick hasn't dared to wear something like that.</p><p>"What generated that decision?"</p><p>"Adrien needs it more than I do, I'll take a little break from vigilant activities and create a new identity. If that's okay with you, Adrien is aware of the training to become Robin and is excited. "</p><p>"I understand, Tim. I respect your decision and I'll take your word, I'll start Adrien's training. ”Tim nods and turns around. "And Tim. "He barely turns to look at his father. "I'll be looking forward to working with you again."</p><p>"Of course, you won't get rid of me that easy."</p><p>After that short conversation, Tim climbs back up, meeting Dick on the way, who gives him a funny look when he sees his pajamas. However, it's too short time to be able to take a photo just like he did with Marinette and Damian.</p><p>When he reaches the cave, Bruce talks to him.</p><p>"You can join the movie, if you want."</p><p>"Oh? Going back to the old ways of <em>I work alone</em>?" Dick mimics the deep voice in the last sentence, earning a warning look from Bruce, but he only laughs in response. "It sounds tempting, but with Tim leaving Robin's cloak, you will be alone. "</p><p>"Did you know?"</p><p>"How can I not know? Adrien has been vibrating with excitement and he sought me out to ask me if he was okay with me if he became Robin. It's adorable. ”Dick responds with a laugh, remembering the moment he asked about it. He doesn't wait for a response from Bruce and goes to change his costume, he cannot remain long in the main part of the cave in his civil identity. Rules are rules.</p><p>Within minutes, he returns dressed as Nightwing.</p><p>“The officers were talking about suspicious activity near the bridges. It appears that petty criminals have been gathering around for no apparent reason, suspecting they may be planning something or working for someone. They have been tracking him, but they still don't know anything. "</p><p>"We will review it."</p><p>While upstairs, all the rest of the people in the mansion have already settled under blankets in front of the theater screen because, of course, the small home theater should not be missing. Damian is located in the middle of Tim and Marinette, as always and Adrien is located next to Tim (when he tried to sit next to his best friend the boy was about to jump on him, he preferred not risk). Alfred only made a fleeting appearance to leave them snacks.</p><p>It's a quiet night for them, in addition to marking the beginning of a new stage that has been part of their life for so long.</p><p>Tim barely watches what happens in the movie, <em>The Boss Baby</em> at Adrien's suggestion (Damian seems to like it and he's troubling by the look that screams <em>total dominance of the world</em>). Really he can only focus on the boy placed on his legs and on Marinette leaning against him, all so that his mind doesn't wander in the uncertainty of what will happen from that moment.</p><p>He gave Robin's cloak because he truly believes that it will help Adrien, the only drawback in his decision is that he doesn't know what he will do from there or what kind of identity he wants to build for him. Although he know that talking to Dick can help him with his own experience, but he doesn't feel comfortable sharing those doubts with someone yet. A strong desire to face the path he has chosen on his own terms arises from deep within himself.</p><p>A new identity...</p><p>Who will Tim Drake become?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here it's. I decided to publish it because it's only an interlude, something calm. Also, I'm already working on the next chapter and maybe I'll publish it before I have to fully focus on my final exams.</p><p>So, What do you think?</p><p>I have already decided the new identity of Tim, he will not be Red Robin, I say it from now, but it will always be a bird. I only need to design the costume and, when I have it, I will publish it together with Adrien's. How do you think it will be?</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sits next to Adrien while he does his homework for the day, Damian is taking a nap with Tim. It's the perfect time to talk to her best friend about Robin and the traffic light appearance.</p><p>"Adrien."</p><p>"Yes?" He asks without looks away from the math problem before him, the more he looks at it, the more he wonders how Tim and Marinette are so relaxed in class while caring for Damian and fulfilling other responsibilities, they don't have full access to teachers and they must wait a certain day to make all inquiries.</p><p>"You started training with Bruce, right?"</p><p>"Yep, yesterday. It's exhausting, but exciting. I still can't believe I'll be Robin!" Adrien puts the book down and turns to Marinette, his bright smile returning to his face (like every time he mentions being Robin).</p><p>"Yes, about that, would you allow me to design the costume?"</p><p>"No." He smiles in amusement, of course she would offer to do it and he had already anticipated that she doesn't enjoy seeing those three colors combined.</p><p>"Why?" Marinette is outraged and pouts, she just wants to do a favor in the eyes of the citizens (especially her own). Of all Robin's costume designs, the best was Tim's last redesign, after removing green from the equation and making black and red the predominant colors of the costume.</p><p>"Because I want to use Robin's original colors and I know you don't like them, but I want to use it, Mari. Mr. Wayne said I could go out on patrol for the first time in November and only two nights a week to avoid as much danger as possible. "</p><p>Marinette complains about the impossibility of doing something for the costume.</p><p>"Why don't you ask Tim? He will have a new costume and a new name, right? "She hums in affirmation, though she knows Tim hasn't mentioned anything about surveillance work and has only dealt with Wayne Enterprise and the business they are creating."</p><p>"Maybe, but I don't think it's time."</p><p>"I'm jealous." She looks at Adrien when he says it, their eyes meet. "We are hardly in the middle of September and it seems that you have been married to Tim for years, when I see you with Damian I reminds me of my childhood… The good thing, of course, the good times. "He smiles with affectionate nostalgia. "Don't you want to adopt me too? I have green eyes. "</p><p>Marinette laughs at the comment. Both are startled when they hear a third voice that they don't usually hear.</p><p>"Please no. We don't need another serial adopter in this house. ”They both turn see to Jason, who seems horrified at the idea. "I swear that if they spend too much time with Bruce, you will have a desire to adopt every unlucky human you see. "</p><p>"You say by experience?" Marinette questions amused raising an eyebrow, Jason huffs.</p><p>"I've seen it a lot, Dick has almost adopted several members of the Teen Titans, Barbara has Stephanie and now Tim with Damian, seriously... it's becoming a problem. At the rate we are going Gotham will be renamed Wayne City. "</p><p>Adrien laughs merrily, he likes the Wayne family. They can have problems with each other, so it's easy to lose the affection they have, but there are actions and words that end up giving them away, despite how emotionally constipated almost everyone is.</p><p>"And then the country will be renamed the United States of Wayne, Wayne will dominate the world one adoption at a time." Jason groans at the joke, but none of them escape the amused smile he tries to hide.</p><p>"And the inheritance fights will be over the section of the family that will stay with Texas." Marinette joins the little joke.</p><p>"I hope I'm included there."</p><p>"You two are a danger." Jason denies because of the crazy occurrences of the two boys. "Say nothing, the family is crazy enough to make it happen just for the fun of it. Sometimes I think that they have a competition of adoptions"</p><p>"Cat Word." Adrien does the same pose he always did to Ladybug when they were still rookies fighting Hawkmoth and he promised her something.</p><p>"Don't believe him, Jason, he's a bird now."</p><p>Jason looks at them for a moment in amazement, he never considered that Tim could voluntarily give up being Robin, he even considered a second skin for the boy, but it seems that he was wrong.</p><p>"Not yet, I've only just started my training."</p><p>She scoffs and gets up from her seat.</p><p>"I'm going to see Damian."</p><p>"More like going to bed next to Tim and hugging him like the koala baby you are." He smirks, Marinette just ignores him and leaves the room doing her best imitation of Chloe's exits. Listen to Adrien's laugh as she leaves.</p><p>When she gets to Tim's room (or rather, of them), Damian is sitting on Tim's back touching his hair, but as soon as he looks at her he lies down on the bed pretending innocence.</p><p>"I saw you." She closes the door as she enters and climbs onto the bed, ready to grab him, but Tim moves with his back to the boy and takes her hands to prevent any movement. "Ah, you were awake."</p><p>"Since you left, it's difficult to sleep when Damián decides what is fun to jump on your back." She tries to release herself from the grip, but she's only drawn to the bed until she lies on Tim. Damian is standing on the mattress looking her, ready to jump on her and avoid any escape.</p><p>"Oh, the trap. You had it coldly calculated."</p><p>"Of course, we won't let you escape anymore." Tim sentences with a smug smile, holding her in a firm hug.</p><p>"Damian has homework."</p><p>"Those homeworks are minor annoyances rather than useful teaching for Damian, he could easily be two degrees above his current classmates." He mention, downplaying the matter. "Anyway, Dick can help him before dinner. Meanwhile, the nap runs until five."</p><p>Marinette huffs and squirms to get better accommodated, Damian too gets better accommodated and looks to get into the middle of the hug, succeeding when Tim relents.</p><p>It's the first time in a long time that she's not doing something, she's just relaxing in every sense of the word. He rarely took a break, but for the past two months, he got a much more regular sleep schedule and, in the last few weeks, with a nap included. But above all, now that Damian is his son, he wants to give him everything he lacked in his childhood.</p><p>He wants Damian to grow up as a happy child with a heart in the right place, but as far away from the vigilant life as possible, he doesn't want him making the same decisions as them as a child under the age of fifteen. Already if he decides, from that age, to want to jump on the rooftops and fight crime, he will not stop him. After all, he will be well educated.</p><p>"I can feel your thoughts." Marinette comments sleepily and giving Damian little caresses, playing with the small strands of black hair. The boy quickly gave up and fell asleep again.</p><p>"That is impossible, you know."</p><p>"My middle name is impossible. So what occupies your mind?</p><p>"Damian. ”She hums prompting him to share his thoughts. "And the future ... there is a lot to consider, what university do you think would be good for him?" Marinette laughs.</p><p>"Isn't it too soon?"</p><p>"It's never too soon."</p><p>"Why not focus on the immediate future?" She suggests with some amusement, to think of a University for Damian when they haven't chosen their own is too far-fetched.</p><p>"Damian just started kindergarten... Should we get more involved?"</p><p>"Now you want to compete with Dick?" Marinette questions with amusement, she had already thought about it, but she doubts that Damian appreciates that they are too nosy and that it's not advisable to always be over the child, he must be able to be independent, although Damian is already quite.</p><p>"Only Alfred can compete and beat him a lot." She just laughs and acommodate again, taking a deep breath and letting herself be enveloped by the comfort and familiar scent he gives off, when she thinks too much she's scared of how easy it was for them to hug, sleep together, play and fulfill the improvised role of parents.</p><p>She falls asleep soon after and dreams of her family, where she now also includes the Wayne, but, above all, she dreams with Tim and Damian in very strange adventures.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think?</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette's life has changed a lot since she became Ladybug, everything she planned in advance was gradually falling apart and she stopped trying to think too much about the future. That only brought her disappointment, so she stuck with her basic goals: graduating, building her brand, studying in college, getting married, and raising a family.</p><p>She can tell that she is about to fullfil three of them, even though it's nothing like anyone would imagine. She thought she would graduate from Francoise Dupont, but will graduate from the Gotham Academy; she thought that she would finish university first and then would create her brand, she's forming her brand with a company included and she has not finished school yet; she thought she would marry and have a child, but the boy found her first and now forms an unconventional family unit because she's not even Tim's romantic partner (no matter how much Adrien says they are basically married by now).</p><p>She's not complaining, she likes it. It's different, but it's not bad. She enjoys spending time with Damian, she adores him and raising him is an adventure full of emotions, he's difficult to predict most of the time, like when he painted a dragon on the hallway wall with acrylics, she never imagined that he would do something like this , later discovered that it was Bruce's fault, Tim scolded him for not being specific since Damian is still a child and with such an active mind, he was obviously going to make extravagant decisions as there were a wide variety of options. Jason even taped the scolding.</p><p>The bright red dragon was on the wall for a whole week until they came to repaint it, by that time Tim had already taken several photos of the painting so that it was not lost. The photo was framed in the art room.</p><p>She also likes Tim, conversations flow easily and she has never felt comfortable sharing a bed with other people until now, they both like riddles and any kind of mental challenge, they sympathize over coffee, mutual relief from nightmares, parenting, are starting a company and have long conversations after Damian goes to class; it's all so familiar and correct, as if he had been a part of her life for a long time.</p><p>She has designed more than she has made clothes, but that's fine, each piece she makes is much more special, she makes them with more affection. She has drawn a lot of clothes for Tim, more than she admits to herself, many of those are suits, whenever she sees him wearing one she comes up with many more. It's so unfair that he looks so good in everything he wears, even when it's just plain old sweatpants and a shirt with holes in her armpits. Really unfair.</p><p>Today is one of those days when they are alone in the mansion, Alfred went to do the shopping of the month and he always takes time, arriving on time to prepare lunch. They're not doing anything particularly interesting, they're just lying on the couch trying to pay attention to an Adam Sandler comedy, she's not even sure what it's called, but she recognizes the actor. It's more background noise than true entertainment.</p><p>Marinette is dozing when the phone rings, Tim groans and gets up.</p><p>"Wayne Manor." Marinette almost laughs when he replies in a tone too boring to be polite, Alfred would not approve of his behavior. "You're talking to him. "</p><p>She stands there expectantly, Tim does the favor of putting it on speaker so that she listens, it seems to be of common interest.</p><p>"What happened to Damian?" He asks, catching her real attention, settling herself into the seat with more interest in what the other person will say.</p><p>"<em>Sir, your son got into an altercation with another boy and he broke his wrist. I would like you to come immediately to discuss the matter with you and the other child's parents."</em></p><p>The two are speechless and look at each other, both sharing their surprise at the event.</p><p>"We will be there immediately."</p><p>Tim cuts the call after that and the two rush up the stairs to the room to change.</p><p>What the hell happened?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, wow. What do you think happened at school?</p><p>I wasn't planning to go up a chapter, but here it's. I hope you liked it.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrive at Gotham Academy long before the parents of the other boy, Marcus. They are waiting in the principal's office with Damian, who is clinging to Marinette's blouse, hiding his face in her chest. As soon as he looked at them, he threw himself into her arms and Tim didn't lose the other boy's mockery.</p><p>Tim looks at the boy's doll, he has only been treated with first aid and wonders why his parents take so long, just hearing that the boy has a broken wrist should have made them shoot out of the work.</p><p>Stop looking at Marcus to look at the director, who is getting impatient. The silence is uncomfortable and Tim begins to detest the director's office, he had his fair share of visits to this office... as victim, being quite small he was an easy target for bullies.</p><p>Marinette is also tense, she wants to talk to Damian about what happened. They can judge her as much as they want, but she will not accept at first sight what she says and the teacher about what happened, will listen to her son's version first and then see how severe the punishment will be (because he will be punished, break him the doll to a child should not be passed). She knows that as much as there are certain behaviors towards what he considers annoying, he is no longer actively hostile and would not attack a partner without good reason, especially since he considers them too <em>inferior</em> to even take the trouble to speak to them without the teacher demanded it because it's not worth spending energy on them (those were his words when she asked why he didn't speak to them).</p><p>She also has fresh memories of what happened in her class and wants everything as fair as possible.</p><p>The door opens again and the teacher enters the company of a woman, they assume that she's the mother of the child. It looks like a dragon, if the looks killed they would have already been stabbed five times. Tim just grimaces, an angry mother will be a great challenge, they are like volcanoes about to erupt.</p><p>"I hope you pay the hospital!" She accuses the two young as soon as she's in front of them, the director couldn't even say anything.</p><p>"Mrs. Smith, sit down.We are going to discuss the events, although it's true that Damian broke Marcus's wrist, his son isn't innocent in this problem. "Marinette is encouraged to see a director being really fair, of course, she reminds herself, this is not Françoise Dupont. "Miss Jones, could you explain what happened in your class? Parents need to know the context so that they understand the reasons for the punishments imposed before communicating them."</p><p>The teacher nods and gives the young Drake-Wayne family a small glance, with how quickly they arrived and how worried they are about the whole thing, she doesn't understand how the whole event could have happened in the first place. Damian has parents who love him, she can see him clearly and not only in those moments, they answer the calls or they call to find out how the child is doing. She has no complaints with them and although she cares about the boy, he never displayed violent behavior, only very introverted.She don't understend what happended.</p><p>"As you know, kindergarten has special days every month to do activities with parents. "Tim and Marinette already feel what the problem was, but they need confirmation. Family is a touchy subject for Damian. "Yesterday was the first day of parents of the school year, they were to bring one of their parents and show something special that they do together. "They do everything possible to maintain a serene expression, although Marinette wants to know why they had no idea. "We gave the children a note explaining all the details of the event.The only one who didn't bring any of his parents was Damian and he refused to explain the reason, I was going to call you at the end of the event, but we had a teacher meeting and I decided to wait, you were probably busy. "Tim can't help but wince, Damian did not mention anything.</p><p>"So how does it relate to the brat hurting my baby?" Marinette is ready to get up and demand that she respect Damien, but Tim appeases her by placing a hand on her left knee, they has a small silent conversation with only her eyes.</p><p>"The kids were excited for the day before, they had fun sharing their special moments with their friends. Marcus had a very different idea, I was very surprised that a four-year-old boy could be that cruel. "Marcus snorts when she says those words and looks at the teacher angrily, he's punished for telling the truth.</p><p>"What did he say? "Tim asks, he wants to know the exact words of the boy to understand why Damian reacted that way. He only attacked when something was very annoying or damaged something (like him ruining his drawing when lying in bed or when Dick spilled coffee on his sketchbook because he stepped on a toy cart).</p><p>"I won't repeat all the words he said, they were very strong, but basically he said that his parents don't want him, although I can say that isn't true. "Marinette forces herself to smile a little, she's angry. Damian deals with the fact that her biological parents don't want him, although Bruce really tries his best, but that would be fine if Damian were older, those attempts would be better understood, being so young he sees it differently. The problem is that for the world, they are Damian's parents and it's difficult to explain the origin without contradicting each other.</p><p>"And is that a reason to hurt my son?" The woman asks with anger burning in her eyes.</p><p>"The altercation wasn't started by Damian." Marinette likes the turn of events. "Damian just yelled at him a very interesting phrase that, for reasons of age and vocabulary, Marcus didn't understand. I interrupted at that time and I changed their seats to avoid any problem ... the altercation occurred at the time of going to rest, Damian is always the last to leave and I stay until he leaves, so I could see the moment when everything It happened, sadly I wasn't quick enough to stop them the moment Marcus decided to bite him on the arm. "Marinette and Tim had noticed the bandage on their little boy's right arm, what surprises them is that it's a bite and, worst of all, is that it was so strong to need to put a bandage. "Damian reacted quickly and slammed him against the hallway wall, that's how he broke his wrist. "</p><p>"Marcus wouldn't do something like that."</p><p>"It's in the hallway cameras." The principal rotates her computer screen so parents can see the moment of the altercation. As the teacher said, Damián was approached by Marcus to later crash against him, if Marcus had not put his hand up to try to stop his impact, he wouldn't be the broken wrist and he will only have a blow to the shoulder. And just at that moment the teacher comes running to prevent something else from happening.</p><p>"This was a failure on my part and I will understand if the Drake-Wayne wants to change Damian from class, I should have solved the problem better. Nothing like this has ever happened in all my years teaching. "</p><p>Marinette doesn't know what to think. Tim just frowns at the computer screen, why the hell would a four year old have such aggressive behavior? Damian was raised by murderers his first three years and it was not like that, also, the boy's family has money because otherwise they would not have their son in Gotham Academy, since scholarships are not offered until high school. So he doesn't understand where that unbridled aggressiveness came from. Maybe problems at home or some clinical problem? They should investigate.</p><p>"We will think about it. "Marinette responds smiling at hwe with sympathy, the teacher is truly distressed when admitting her mistake.</p><p>"What are the punishments?" Tim asks, wanting to get out of it quickly to take him home and have a much-needed conversation with the boy.</p><p>"Marcus will be suspended for a week, in addition, I think that it's necessary for a child to attend the school psychologist so that he can learn methods to channel his anger. "</p><p>"Excuse me?! You are not going to send my son to the madhouse for this, I totally refuse. ”Mariette looks at the woman in surprise.</p><p>“Madam, your son physically and verbally assaulted another student, he must be taught why he's being punished and offered training so that he's not the instigator of similar altercations. We want the best for your son. ”The director is very forceful with her words, looking with disappointment at the woman for her reaction.</p><p>"Surely he deserved it, my baby wouldn't hurt anyone without good reason."</p><p>Damian growls low, being heard only by Marinette. She wants to get up and yell at her, but that's not a good course of action.</p><p>"Is that so, then? Are you going to ignore your child's violent tendencies because you refuse to accept that you're an unfortunate attempt by mother?" Tim is scathing as he heads toward her, and Mistress Jones better understands the origin of the phrase she heard Damian say to Marcus, got it from his father. The boy may still be a teenager, but he has come before them with the mettle of an adult parent.</p><p>3How dare you? You're a brat raising another brat. "</p><p>"And is that your argument?" Tim questions, but decides to ignore her, nothing good will come of continuing to chat with her. "What punishment will Damian have?"</p><p>"Although his intention was not to break Marcus's wrist, it was still a very violent response. I thought about it a lot, but the best is a two-day suspension. He may return on Monday and should sit near the teacher, all events will also be notified directly to you via email and he must attend a session with the school psychologist."</p><p>"We understand, just it?" Tim gets up with the intention of leaving, but Mrs. Smith doesn't have the same.</p><p>"You don't leave until you pay for the broken arm."</p><p>"Broken arm? It's as if you have not paid attention to anything beyond what matters to him. We'll get in touch with the hospital to cover the actual costs of medical care, so don't worry about the money. ”Tim is upset and is definitely going to investigate that woman. "With your permission, we will take Damian to the hospital to have the bite checked. Thank you for letting us know and we will do our best so that something similar is not repeated from our son. "</p><p>Marinette steps forward, relieved that Tim will take charge of the entire conversation. She feels boiling with anger.</p><p>That afternoon they have a little conversation with Damián in the garden of the mansión.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here it's. I hesitate to update the following days, so I won't bring anything until the weekend ... unless I really have time.</p><p>What do you think? Any opinion?</p><p>Thanks for reading and commenting, I'm really glad to hear your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The return from the hospital was silent, Damian refused to get into the child seat and they had no choice but to carry Marinette in the back seat. The boy still clings to her with an all too frowning brow.</p><p>When they arrive at the mansion, at lunchtime, they are greeted by Alfred.</p><p>"Welcome." He notices the bandage on the boy's arm and gives Tim a questioning look.</p><p>"I'll explain later, can you serve lunch in the garden?" His posture is slightly tense, but he does his best not to show much. He's still a little angry with that woman, the boy ripped a little skin from Damian and more than child it seems from some wild animal. That night he will do his due investigation.</p><p>"Of course, in a moment it will be served." Alfred leaves before anyone says anything else.</p><p>"I'll go change Damian." Marinette heads up the stairs, giving Tim a small smile, he just nods, pulling out his phone.</p><p>They are in the garden after Marinette has changed the boy's clothes, the blood stained clothes have been taken down to wash later, she let him choose his outfit while she checks the backpack and take out the notebooks with the homeworks given for the kid, it will be two days of miss class. Damian chose dark gray pants and a slightly loose mint green sleeveless shirt, she knows that he surely chose that shirt (given by Adrien, not that he knows that or he would throw it out the window) because of the discomfort in his arm.</p><p>When they get settled in the garden, Tim isn't there yet, but that doesn't stop them from getting settled. Alfred arrives first with the dishes for the three of them.</p><p>"Would you like tea, Miss Marinette?" The butler asks, placing fruit in the center of the table, then placing three crystal glasses and a jug of cherry juice.</p><p>"Could it be lavender tea, please?"</p><p>"Of course. "</p><p>Tim arrives at the garden at that moment, he has folded the sleeves of his red shirt to the elbows and he has unbuttoned two buttons, he looks less tense.</p><p>"Can I have one too, Alfred?" The butler nods. "Melissa tea, please."</p><p>"I'll leave you for lunch, and I'll be back."</p><p>"Thanks. " Marinette smiles and then faces Tim, who sits next to Damian where his plate is located. They always fit like that, so Alfred always sets the dishes that way.</p><p>None of the three says anything, they just start to eat in silence giving each other small glances from time to time. They are both a little anxious about how to approach the subject, because they don't want to let it go.</p><p>"Mari, what is this?" Damian asks looking at her plate, it is different from other dishes she has seen so far and that Alfred's cuisine varies a lot.</p><p>"It's Ossobuco, an Italian meal." Tim responds, cutting off a piece of meat.</p><p>"What kind of meat is it?"</p><p>"Veal. "</p><p>Marinette only listens to the boy's reactions, who nods at the information before taking his silverware and starting to eat. She serves the juice in the three glasses.</p><p>Alfred serves them the teas at those moments and retires.</p><p>They are silent again, but a little more relaxed. They both have a lot on their minds.</p><p>When they're done eating, Marinette picks up the used dinnerware and is ready to take it to the kitchen when Damian begins to speak.</p><p>"I didn't want to break his wrist." She sits down again and leaves everything on the table, looking at her little boy carefully. "He called me an act of charity because I don't look like you and that's why you didn't come... a thought too elaborate to That it came out of the little spoiled boy's head, wasn't important, but he messed with you using a collection of profanity that Jason would be envious of.</p><p>"What did you say to him?" Tim was curious what exactly he said, it must have been somewhat insulting, but surely more than anything confusing to a four-year-old. He save the information that such a young child knows so many bad words and knows the insulting implication, in addition to going against him when he see that what was said above didn't take effect.</p><p>"You could say you're lucky, you will never die of a stroke."</p><p>Marinette doesnt know what to answer, it is certainly an elaborate phrase and a child would not understand that he is calling him an idiot. She gives Tim an angry look when she sees him with a small smile, which he immediately hides when he feels her eyes on him.</p><p>"And you just said that?" He's curious, there's still the question of why the other boy, Marcus, he remembers, attacked him so aggressively." Have you had any other problems?"</p><p>"The sketchbook I lost, he tore it up." Marinette frowns. "If I wanted to break something, the neck would have been the best option. Problem solved, but they wouldn't have been happy with it... like today.</p><p>"We are not mad at you, just concerned. Our anger is with Marcus's mother, she was validating his actions. "Marinette grimaces remembering the woman.</p><p>"Aren't you mad at me?"</p><p>"You were defending yourself, we can't get mad about it. It doesn't mean we're happy you broke his wrist, I just think that if it does happen again, use a little less force to defend yourself, consider any kid your age two years younger, okay?" Damian agrees, but he still has doubts, although he doesn't know whether to raise them or let it go, he frowns unconsciously.</p><p>"Something is bothering you?" Tim places his left hand on the boy's head.</p><p>"The director gave me a talk about not responding to violence with more violence, but you have said something else. "</p><p>"We are vigilantes, we fight, we hurt criminals to defend the victims. It's not ideal, some will say, but sometimes the world can't be just black or white; Defending yourself from people who are hurting you can't always be solved with words, sometimes you need to use force and that is the gray line of what society considers correct. We walk around a lot and you just have to remember not to cross it. "Tim answers the best he can, it is a complicated explanation to give, at least for him. Damian is not entirely convinced, but nods in consideration. He's trying to adapt to them, to his life, he likes to be with them, but between what his biological mother was teaching him, what the director told him and what they try to instill in him, he's confused.</p><p>"You just have to talk to us every time something comes up, we will always be there to listen to you and help you. You shouldn't keep everything for yourself. "Marinette wants to hug him, she sees a little of her behavior in him, remembering that she was keeping many of her problems to her parents until it was too much. She doesn't want Damian to end up bottling emotions, he's such a young boy, even though his words can be deceiving.</p><p>Marinette gets up from her seat and takes the child in her arms, begins to walk towards one of the trees in the garden to sit in its shade, Tim follows closely until they are in the shade of the tree. She gives him a small look and he just smiles in agreement, settling down first, leaning against the trunk and opening his arms so that she can lie down on his chest, which she does.</p><p>Damian turns on his side, resting his head on Marinette's chest.</p><p>"So you want to stay in that class?" Tim questions, laying his head on Marinette's.</p><p>"Do I need to go there?"</p><p>"Yeah. Why?"Marinette caresses the boy's head, adjusting his hair.</p><p>"It's very boring... I'm supposed to go learn, but you teach me more."</p><p>"Well, we have four days to think about it."</p><p>Tim leaves that conversation there, closing his eyes and letting himself be overwhelmed by his thoughts. The tea he drank seems to be working more for him now that he's no longer with the conversation pending, although he knows that the situation will not stay that easy.</p><p>This will haunt them for a time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, here's the chapter. I would originally upload it on Monday, but after the last two days being so stressful I needed to write Baby Wayne, it's so relaxing and fun to write this fanfic.</p><p>What did you think?<br/>I had been with this conversation for days, but I could no longer write it to the letter, however, it's not the last related conversation. A friend pointed out to me that this event should mark more, so we'll see they how deal with this later.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little over a month has passed since the incident, Damian stopped going to school. They spent many weeks worrying about their child increasingly introverted behavior around classes, but their biggest wake-up call was when they attended the second parenting day, held in early October. That day they made the decision to remove him and wait another year before he re-entering the educational system.</p><p>The situation with Marcus was solved quite well, the boy was more of a toy than the son of Amanda Smith, who used the boy to insult her neighbors in the apartment (hence the rude vocabulary so varied), he was also exposed to domestic violence (According to multiple reports, she hit her husband and, for that reason, he spent little time out at home). The hard part was getting the boy a home, because Tim wasn't letting him into Gotham's orphanage system (it was already disastrous enough to cause more trauma). And they weren't going to adopt him, no, they wasn't going to become Bruce.</p><p>It was Marinette who suggested looking for families abroad, in addition this opened the doors for a project in the recently founded Flying Grayson Foundation that focuses on orphaned children. The Foundation would be in charge of restoring and improving orphanages around the country (because you do it well or you don't) and create a selection system with an algorithm that streamlines the tasks of social services, Dick knowing how the whole system works for the various cases In which he was involved in Blüdhaven, Gotham, and his time in New York, he found the best way to tie it all together with the help of Barbara and the legal support of at least ten States.</p><p>The Foundation takes less than a month, but already has several recognitions. The first being Marcus, who has already finished the adoption process and lives with a Dutch family who had wanted to adopt for seven years (the child they wanted to adopt left the system two years ago and although they continued, the procedures were simply delayed more and more).</p><p>Now they are in the art room, normally used for Marinette's designs and Damian's small paintings, but they are not doing anything like that, they are putting together a replica of Notre Dame Cathedral made of lego, they have been in the week work. It's the only activity that Damian does exclusively with Tim, the only one where he does not even like Marinette being around, because it is something of both of them and he does not want to share it with anyone else.</p><p>They have barely built half of Notre Dame Cathedral and have used around 50,000 pieces to date. The two set out to replicate the construction made by Lego Store Paris, after they went to the toy store and found nothing of interest to them, deciding to buy more than 200,000 pieces to build whatever they set out to do. They had to get more, but with the same tone to do it (to Dick's horror when he realized the number of lego in the art room).</p><p>They made plans of the Cathedral in different perspectives, something that Damian really enjoyed. Tim can see him following this passion in the future, so he has no qualms about teaching him everything he can and discovering together everything he doesn't know; Notre Dame was an ambitious construction and is proud to say that they are succeeding.</p><p>"It's time for dinner." Marinette enters the room and is not surprised to see them reviewing the plans and with various pieces in their hands, it became a common scene that week. She even took a photo of them when they were putting together the plans.</p><p>"We're almost finished." Neither of them takes off from the place, they don't even move, despite Tim's words.</p><p>"Tim, tomorrow they can go on" She sighs, seeing herself ignored. "Damian. "The boy obeys immediately, drops the pieces and heads toward her, opening his arms for her to carry him. Marinette gives Tim a victorious smile. He can't beat her, Damian adores her.</p><p>The three leave the room and go to the dining room, where everyone is already sitting down.</p><p>"It's an honor that the architects deign to join our dinner." Jason is sitting next to Adrien, a mocking smile adorning his face. Dick was talking about the replica of the Paris Cathedral and how impressive it looks even without finishing. The truth is that he's impressed that Tim shares such an activity with Damian, he's not the type one would think for father-son bonding.</p><p>"Hello to you, too, Jason."</p><p>"Sit down, we want to show you something."</p><p>None of the three had noticed Bruce at the head of the table and Selina at his side, normally they don't cross much, either because they eat late (because they are busy) or because they take the food elsewhere; especially since Selina seems to suffer a lot from ankle swelling, making it difficult for her to move as much as she would like.</p><p>"Hi, Selina, how have you followed your ankles?" Marinette asks sitting down next to Dick, letting Damian move to the next chair to sit down and start eating.</p><p>"Much better, that ointment you gave me helped a lot." Selina smiles, she really likes the girl and although she was upset about Damian's situation at first (she didn't like that Bruce hid from his own son and later gave it to him to the first arms that agreed to take care of him), but as she got to know the girl, in their few interactions, and what she has heard from Alfred, that she are doing a very good job, also she is very sweet and helpful, showing immediate concern when knew of her ailments.</p><p>"I'm glad. It was a different preparation from a healing potion. I couldn't offer you the concoction, I wouldn't know what it could cause the baby, so we made modifications with Tikki.”She mentions excitedly, little Kwami nods from her place in the center of the table next to Plagg, where they are used to eating in the company of the family.</p><p>"Well, it was wonderful and allowed us to go to the doctor at last." That catches everyone's attention, except Damian, who is focused on her spinach cream.</p><p>"How did you go?"Dick asks interested, he has not been able to follow much the condition of his new brother or sister, so being able to know more excites him.</p><p>Levels of interest vary among members at the table, from Damian's utter disinterest to Adrien's vibrant expectation because he has never seen a newborn baby or interacted much with young children (Damian doesn't count because he seems to despise him from the depths of his soul and he doesn't understand why).</p><p>"That's what we wanted to tell you, the baby will be a girl." Selina is happy to have a girl, she can save her from the general madness of the family and, if she is lucky, from the nightlife they lead. She doesn't want anything remotely close to their lifes for her baby.</p><p>"Oh!"Dick stands up ecstatic. "Do you have the ultrasound? I want to see!" He leans toward her on the table, completely forgetting her food. A huge smile lights up his features. Marinette is pleasantly surprised, she rarely sees him as vibrant with emotion and would like to see that smile more, it's as bright as Adrien's. It's comforting and motivates to smile too.</p><p>Tim maintains a moderate interest, less reluctant than Jason, but they are both curious. It's the first time that they will have a new brother without the surprise of seeing him walking around the mansion one day at random so that later Bruce introduces them and says he adopted him (Cassandra's adoption was just like that, at the time that Jason was reeling in the decision of stay or leave the mansion permanently). Dick is the only one who has been truly happy with any new addition to the family.</p><p>"Yeah, here it's." She pulls the image out of the inside pocket of Bruce's jacket. Adrien looks with a little childish interest at the familiarity in which they act, since he hardly sees them together.</p><p>Adrien truly enjoys being with the Wayne family, they are so numerous and eye-catching. And tonight especially feels so familiar, even though Bruce hasn't said anything since Tim, Marinette, and Damian entered the dining room.</p><p>Damian finishes eating and adjusts himself in the chair, knowing that they won't move from there for a long time. He doesn't really care about that new brother and as long as he doesn't seek to steal from his caregivers, he won't gain much interest from him(although he's worried Marinette will be excited for the baby).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oww just wanted to show a little bit of familiar softness. So here is this.</p><p>What did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim plops down on the small sofa in Damian's room, the little boy is putting together a puzzle and completely excluded him, wanting to prove that he can alone. It's a small one of thirty pieces, a painting of a sunset. There are only the two of them in the room, Marinette is still changing after training and they stepped forward.</p><p>Damian is already in full body pajamas with a Van Gogh Starry Night print, Dick bought it and the boy wears it every now and then because it's so soft, especially now that they are in the fall. He has already lost count of the number of photos his brother has taken every time he sees him wearing it.</p><p>It has been a while since Tim gave up Robin's mantle and he has not advanced in his new identity since then, focusing more on his life outside the mask and that, if he's honest with himself, he has neglected so many things that he has still It surprises him when he realize the last time he took a picture, the last time he read a book for the simple pleasure of doing it, or the last time he played a game on his console or computer, most of it was two years ago. He was so focused on work that if asked what his hobbies are… he wouldn't know how to answer.</p><p>"Tim, I'm done." Damian catches his attention, has him in front of him and didn't see him move. He mentally chides himself for getting too far apart, so much so that he didn't even notice his feat or that Marinette has been watching them from the door for several minutes.</p><p>But Marinette looks especially at Tim, a shadow of concern over her eyes. For the past few days, he's been pretty distracted, plus he hugs iher more often at bedtime (she doesn't complain, it's absurdly comfortable), but leaves her wondering about what's so busy with hids mind. She also saw him go through the closet and stay in for almost half an hour, while Dick took Damian out for a picnic.</p><p>"Bedtime." She announces, Damian turns to her with a pout, but he gets carried away by Tim and be led to bed. As they settle, she takes a book from the shelf and goes to bed next to them.</p><p>When the story is over, Damian is already asleep wrapped in the aqua blue sheets. And when they are in the sleeping room, Marinette hugs Tim against the newly closed door.</p><p>"Something happens?" Tim questions returning the hug, resting his head on hers. It's not common for her to approach it that way, there are only certain days and he's aware that it's none of those.</p><p>"I should ask that, Tim. Are you worried about something? You have been very distracted. "</p><p>"Oh... well." He releases himself from the hug and goes to the bed to sit down, Marinette follows closely. "All these years I concentrated so much on being Robin, on being Tim Wayne, on being what would make me worthy of the affection of others... that I neglected myself. Before you arrived, I hardly slept, half of my diet was based on coffee, I stopped doing the things that I liked… That's why they had set such strict rules for me, I couldn't take care of myself. More than once I scared Dick because I suddenly fell totally unconscious after a week with no sleep at all... Once he was in the middle of a patrol and I almost fell off a roof..."</p><p>"That's terrible…"</p><p>"Yeah... Before I was very competent taking care of myself, I spent most of my time alone, so I learned to do it from a very young age... It seems that I completely forgot about it" He's silent for a moment, thoughtful. "When I gave up being Robin I felt lost, even though no one forced me to give it to Adrien. But I found out on that I didn't know who I am anymore and I've been trying to find out…"</p><p>"Tim..."</p><p>"And the more I think about it, I know that I want you by my side, because you and Damian are the only people with whom I never felt that I had to win their affections… You are naturally affectionate with me, you have no problems sleeping together and accepting my odditys without me having to show that I deserve that kind of affection… ”He pulls her to him and he sits her on his legs, hugging her tightly.</p><p>"I think I can see the person you are now, Tim, and although I didn't know the person you were for long, if I could see the transition and notice the differences, Jason is very surprised every time he visits. You still work and get lost in what you do, but you are more careful with time, you no longer skip meals and sleep more, you enjoy building with Lego, playing with Damian, playing pranks on Dick."The latter manages to make him smile. "There is no word or concept that can define a person and there is no fixed answer as to who you are... And only when you put together every aspect of yourself, what you show, what you hide, what you don't like... You are everything that you were once, what you are building and what will result."</p><p>He tightens her against him, hiding his face in the space of her neck. She tangles her fingers in his black hair, longer than when they first met, now brushing his shoulders.</p><p>"Everything?"</p><p>"Yes.</p><p>"You will stay with me?" Tim lets her go a bit so he can see her face, she smiles softly and that's enough of an answer for him.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"I think... I can get an idea of what I want my new identity to represent." He says, bringing his face close to hers to kiss her on the cheek, near the lips. He achieves a small blush from her and can't help but smile.</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>"Do you know the momotidae family of birds?"Marinette walks away again to see his face and to know if he's serious. He just smirks. "They are small birds that usually inhabit Central and South America, their main characteristic is the feathers of their tails because they look like a pendulum. "</p><p>"You won't be undercover ornithologists, will you?"</p><p>"No. I was in several countries in Central America and I saw it, a <em>Eumomota superciliosa</em>, small and solitary on a tree branch. I was so captivated that I had to investigate it, it's the national bird of two Central American countries, it can't be kept in captivity for what is related to freedom. "</p><p>"Then you will be a momoto?" Marinette giggles.</p><p>"You are one to judge."</p><p>"Whatever you decide is fine, but I will help design that suit. Just to prevent you from combining discordant colors. "</p><p>"You'd be amazed at how beautiful the birds look."</p><p>"You said, in the birds."</p><p>They both laugh.</p><p>Tim still feels a little lost, he must keep thinking and seeing if he can get back something from what he was before. He doesn't mind the change, not when Marinette is in his arms breathing on his neck and not when they settle into bed to fall asleep. Above all, he needed a little comfort and saying it out loud.</p><p>"I'll be here, Tim." She murmurs against his neck before falling asleep, he smiles and settles better, only to be disturbed by the sound of the door. He sees Damian enter and Alfred closing the door, before long the boy is in bed settling next to him.</p><p>Tim hugs both of them closer to himself and falls asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, it took me a little longer than this chapter wanted, but I decided to let it sit to see if I didn't need any changes. I'm uncomfortable with the more visual parts of the romance and hope it's not noticeable in my writing, I like romance, but I find it difficult to write it.</p><p>So what do you think? This is a first look at Tim's new identity, I already have the medium costume designed. It would only be necessary to draw it in Tim and I will show it next to Adrien's.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm Robin!" Damian jumps onto the table in front of Dick making him throw his coffee over his white shirt, burning in the process. He barely notices that the boy is wearing a miniature version of the exact costume Tim wore a couple of months ago, if he wasn't feeling so much pain from the burn, he would look him adorable.</p><p>"Damian!" Marinette enters the dining room and takes him in her arms. "Oh, sorry, Dick. Come, you have to change. ”She takes Richard by the arm and forces him to get up while maneuvering with the boy, leading them to Tim's room where he's lying face down on the bed, still wearing only black Trunk boxers.</p><p>Marinette lowers Damian and Damian immediately jumps on Tim, sitting on the curve of his back. That's when Dick realizes he's wearing a black cape and red sleeves with black gloves, he looks for his phone to take a photo, but she takes it from his hands.</p><p>"Take off your shirt, Dick. I will give you a new one. "</p><p>"Do you know that I can go change it?"</p><p>"I'm giving you a new shirt." She shows him the white shirt he made the night before, is practicing with all the brothers' measurements before daring to do something to Tim.She  doesn't just want to do something for him, she want it to be truly unique and to enhance his appearance.</p><p>"Oh... Thanks." He smiles happily taking off his shirt, luckily he still hadn't put on his tie or jacket, it would be a problem if he had to change completely. The little problems that they are tailored suits can be the same color, but not the same fabric and they look strange.</p><p>Marinette nods and lets him change, goes to the bed where Tim is complaining asking Damian to get off her back, although she is hardly understood because the voice is muffled in the pillow.</p><p>"Damian."</p><p>"He doesn't want to play with me, Mari. Today he has no job. And he promised to play with me! "He crosses his arms and frowns, wrinkling his entire face. Tim mumbles against the pillow. "You promised!"</p><p>"Tim, he's right, you know?"</p><p>"If you hadn't spent the whole night sewing that shirt, I would have slept well. I don't understand how you can be so lucid. ”He moves to the side causing Damian to fall onto the bed, but he climbs back on top of him, this time on his stomach. "Can you wait until after breakfast?"He hugs him lying on his chest, Damian still has a pout, but makes a sound that sounds like an affirmation to Tim.</p><p>"Sorry, but the light did not reach the bed..."</p><p>"It wasn't the light, Mari, you weren't in bed."</p><p>"Oh." She blushes and giggles.</p><p>"Aww how cute you are." Now it's Tim's turn to blush, he had omitted his brother's presence from inside the room. "Mari, thanks. It feels amazing. ”Dick moves to see him. "I must go, thanks again."</p><p>The three are silent for a moment, until Damian breaks it by standing on Tim's stomach.</p><p>"Change out! Eat! And let's play! "Damian yells and jumps to the ground, using Tim on impulse, making him wince. The boy runs out of the room, only there does he realize what he's using.</p><p>"Why are he wearing a Robin cstume?" He didn't even know Marinette was working on something like that and from her smile, he knows her intention was to surprise him.</p><p>"Well, it's Halloween."</p><p>"Really?"Tim sits down and picks up the phone on the nightstand, in effect, it's October 31st. "Do you want to take him to order sweets?"</p><p>"Now that you say it, it would be fun." Her bright smile of false innocence tells her that she expected him to mention it.</p><p>Tim smiles sleepily and lets out a yawn, he gets up completely and gives her a hug. He's not exactly the tallest in the family, even Adrien surpasses him by ten centimeters, but he's even ideal when he hugs Marinette and fits his arms as easily as if she belonged there all the time... or so he feels.</p><p>"In Gotham?"</p><p>"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. I thought we could go to Paris, there really are many activities for the date. ”She walks away taking him by the hands, an excited smile lights up her features. Tim considers it for a moment and then nods. "Excellent! I have our costumes."</p><p>"Of course you have them." He laughs openly as she releases him and jumps into the closet, fading from his sight as she rummages. Then she comes out with two black bags and he walks over to see what she's done for both of them.</p><p>Marinette hands him one of the bags, he pulls out a black T-shirt with small embroidered black skulls that descend from the neck and decrease as he looks down below. He raises an eyebrow in her direction and sees that she takes off a black pants that, if he's not seeing badly, is very tight.</p><p>"What is my costume from?" He asks leaving the shirt on the bed and pulling out a black syntetic leather short-sleeved jacket, and then pulling out equally black knee-length pants. It's very black, he doesn't complain, but he doesn't recognize the clothes.</p><p>"Have you played Final Fantasy?"</p><p>"Uh, once, but it was Final Fantasy III... I haven't followed the franchise much, I prefer Zelda."</p><p>"Well, that's the costume for Noctis, the protagonist of Final Fantasy XV. The story was a little loose, but it had so much potential… and I don't know, I found a lot of black fabrics that I wanted to use. "She laughs a little admitting that last part, still remembers Dick's gaze when he saw her put away the ten rolls of different fabrics Black and then hear him scream down the hallways about how Bruce is a bad influence on her (Bruce really does wear a lot of black, even in his most casual clothes).</p><p>"I understand... what about yours?"</p><p>"It's from a saga of books that I really liked." She smiles and doesn't take out any more clothes, walking away to the sofa to put down the bag. "Now go shower. You made a promise. "</p><p>He just nods leaving everything on the bed and heads to the bathroom, but returns for a towel and a clean boxer.</p><p>When he gets out of the shower, Marinette is not in the room, but he's a short-lived moment, Damian enters again and Marinette is behind him, catches up to him before he jumps on him.</p><p>"You are late!"</p><p>"Damian, you can't refuse Alfred's food that way." The mention of the butler makes him stop squirming to let go. "Tim will play with you. We just have to wait, okay? "The boy nods and she moves to the bed.</p><p>Tim takes that as the signal to get dressed quickly. He takes sports pants and a gray T-shirt with a print of a chick with sunglasses from the closet, stole it from Dick a few years ago and it still looks the same.</p><p>"Ready, let's have breakfast."</p><p>"Let's go!" Damian gets off and takes Tim's hand to pull him into the dining room.</p><p>Marinette walks behind them a little resigned, sometimes Damian can be an uncontrollable force of nature. She listens to Plagg laugh behind her, the Kwami are always around, but they only interact when they want and that laugh is all the interaction she will have with the little god of destruction, he loves the chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sits on the couch with her sketchbook while watching Tim and Damian put together a two-hundred-piece puzzle, until just now they were climbing to the ceiling using ropes attached to the wall that serve as a climbing wall, they had to be replaced the type of focus inside the room and removing the chandeliers, that way they could put the network on without causing problems. Two weeks ago, Dick asked Alfred to call someone to make those improvements, after all, Damian seems to enjoy being in high places more and more, and it better be in a safe place.</p><p>Damian's room looks like a small jungle, the net is attached to the top of the bed estructure, causing them to have to make it taller, and now it rises five meters instead of the initial two meters.</p><p>So it was an entertaining morning. She did some chores while they were playing over her head and now she only dedicates herself to drawing them. Damian usually stands with her, drawing, painting, or on the playground at garden, but it's nice to see him play with Tim and find little by little what he likes to do.</p><p>Marinette is happy to see him play and have fun, at first he would take the toys without knowing what to do with them or he would only lean towards games that would serve as training, but now, months later, he already takes the stuffed animals and uses them for something other than Weapons to attack Adrien when he sees him in the hallways (neither she nor Tim have been able to prevent this from being the main function of the stuffed animals).</p><p>Alfred enters at that moment and watches them carefully before speaking, contemplating the small scene.</p><p>"Lunch is ready." The three see him again immediately, Damian immediately leaves the pieces to go to Alfred. The butler looks at him curiously, especially when the boy gives Marinette a glance and then focuses his attention on him, a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>"Sorry, Alfred."</p><p>"For what, Master Damian?"</p><p>"At breakfast I despised your food." Damian plays with his hands, but keeps his gaze on the adult in front of him. Marinette smiles pleasantly surprised, he had never apologized before, although she took it upon herself to teach him about it, but she never forced anything on him and she knows it was for the best, because the apology is real and she may both Tim and Alfred know it. Everyone is aware of the thousand situations where the toddler has ignored anyone who says they should apologize (being the ones who deal the most are Dick and, surprisingly, Bruce. Although it has been proven that the kid will ignore and will even repeat the action while smiling defying the authority of the two men. At times like this Marinette witnesses how Damian resonates with Plagg, two beings of chaos).</p><p>"Apologies accepted." Damian nods at Alfred's words and leaves the room with the butler behind.</p><p>The two follow soon after.</p><p>They settle in the dining room, where Selina is waiting for them in the company of Stephanie, who arrived because Dick sent a unfocused photo of the mischievous little Robin. She almost gets up from her seat when she sees the boy arrive fully equipped, even with his own black mask, she doesn't get up, but nothing prevents her from letting out an excited squeal as she pulls out his phone.</p><p>"You're adorable!"Take as many photos as the boy slides into his seat, a little way from where the two women are sitting. He frowns at being called adorable.</p><p>Tim and Marinette enter a little later, they greet the two women and sit next to Damian.</p><p>"It is impressive to see you so awake, after years of seeing yourself look half dead." Stephanie smiles.</p><p>"I know, I look in the mirror and almost forget it's me." That generates a small laugh from the blonde and from the newcomer Adrien to the dining room, he just got home from school, just in time for Alfred to serve all the dishes.</p><p>After that, lunch has no further incidents. Beyond Selina showing the new ultrasound and recounting the girl's development, it's not until the end of the meal that she stops Marinette to speak privately.</p><p>The two move to the kitchen while the others go on to continue their activities, this time Stephanie on Tim and Damian's heels to see what they were doing, she has listened to Dick's anecdotes and what Alfred told her, but it's nothing to see it for herself.</p><p>Marinette stands as Selina sits on the kitchen island, her ankles don't hurt like before, but she can't stand as long as she'd like.</p><p>"I was talking to Ivy and Harley about my daughter and they suggested that I do a little maternity photo shoot."Marinette brightens at the idea, since she's the first child Wayne to be born inside the mansion, it's certainly an event and with Selina so excited, it's not unreasonable to do something like that. "So I spoke to Bruce and he agreed. So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to make me a garment. We would be paying you for the fabrics and the design. "</p><p>"Oh yes, yes, gladly, it's exciting" I have never made maternity clothes, but I will do my best. And you don't need to pay, well, maybe supplying the fabrics would be a great help, but I'll gladly do it. ”She speaks a little fast while saying everything, but her mind is already working on some design. "I must take your measurements for the clothes, will Mr. Wayne also participate in the session? Could make combo sets, yes they would look amazing. OH! Have you not thought to extend it to the whole family? I don't think Jason will agree, but Dick will be delighted."</p><p>"I hadn't thought about it, you really are bubbly and it's a wonderful idea. It can also be a family bonding time, but wouldn't that be a lot of work for you?" She questions, seeing that the girl seems to have come up with an extended wardrobe for the entire family, she can see it in how her blue eyes light up in anticipation.</p><p>"No, no, not at all. I haven't been designing much, just a few shirts and a jacket. It will be amazing! I have so many ideas, can I suggest sharing it at dinner today? Although, oh, we won't be there, but I think Jason and Barbara will come to dinner, it's a good time. "</p><p>"Will you not be at dinner?"</p><p>"No, we will go to Paris. We will take Damian to order sweets! We will leave in half an hour to be in good time to walk the streets, after dinner it becomes more lively for the children. "Marinette smiles, is excited, especially because of the costume she will wear.</p><p>"I guess you made costumes for you and Tim, right?"</p><p>"Yes! I'll show them to you before we go. ”She says excitedly, almost jumping from her place. Normally she's not carried away by emotion, she has learned to control it, but the idea of new designs has moved her a lot. "I think I should go change, do you think that tomorrow I will take your measurements?"</p><p>"Of course, go have fun."</p><p>"Great! See you Selina. "</p><p>She leaves the kitchen just as Alfred enters, manages to hear how Selina asks for green tea.</p><p>Upon reaching Damian's room, the boy is stacking nested cubes, Tim is nowhere to be seen, and Stephanie has overturned the couch, several lego lying directly opposite.</p><p>"Damian..." She feels the situation, the boy sees her again and points to his victim.</p><p>"She was hugging Tim,." Marinette nods, understanding. It looks like she just classified Stephanie in the same category as Adrien... that or he might have a problem with blondes.</p><p>"We're friends, uh, Marinette, can you stop he from being attacked me while I go out?" She says from behind the sofa, Tim, like the traitor he is, left the moment the boy overturned one of the boxes and started throwing toys to her. From what he had heard from Dick, the boy was more relaxed and did not use force outside of training.</p><p>"Damian, I thought we had talked about not attacking our allies."</p><p>"She's the enemy." He points at her threateningly, looking even more serious seeing him dressed as Robin.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm not. He's so comfortable with Marinette, anyone who sees them would think they have been married for ten years."</p><p>"I know that." Marinette just looks at them a little embarrassed, Adrien leans out the door and looks amused as, for once, he's not the recipient of the boy's anger. "You guys are a threat to our family.”Adrien backs off when Damian turns in her direction, at least he's already learned why he seems to despise him, even if he doesn't fully understand his reasoning.</p><p>Marinette approaches the boy and takes him in his arms, he does not fight and only looks at her with a worried expression, but calms him by smiling at him.</p><p>"Come on, let's go find Tim."</p><p>She leaves the room leaving the two blondes baffled, who only take one look before running away in case they return.</p><p>When Marinette enters her room, Tim is lying on the bed wearing only the black shirt without changing his pants, because of his calm breathing, she assumes that he has fallen asleep. Damian gets down from her arms to settle with her, just for the pleasure of it.</p><p>He moves when he feels the extra weight on the bed and turns, letting out a yawn.</p><p>"Are we leaving?"</p><p>"We're not ready yet, but I'll change first." Tim nods and closes his eyes again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For a long time I wanted to write these chapters of Damian dressed as Robin and here they are.</p><p>What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim yawns while sitting on a sofa in the living room of Marinette's house, they stopped there so that Tom and Sabine could meet Damian, but he, because of his exhaustion, preferred to wait upstairs and get some sleep. But his plans don't go as expected, the boy enters the house and runs directly towards him, climbing on top of him.</p><p>"It's time! Let's for candies!" He clings to her neck as he stands up and jumps on her legs.</p><p>"Already? And Mari? "He looks at the door, but she's not there.</p><p>"Down." Damian lets himself go when Tim gets up and starts to go down, heading to where he can hear voices. It stops when it hears his name.</p><p>"Are you dating Tim, honey?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know..." She hesitates looking around with a blush on her face, one that also appears on Tim. He not wanting to hear anything else, he goes to the store and the two women stop what would follow from the conversation. "It seems that we are leaving, maybe we will return later. "Marinette smiles at her mother, her father is outside with some children giving them bread.</p><p>"Here, Damian's first candy." Sabine smiles and, into the bag on the counter, inserts a skull-shaped cookie. The boy just nods and that is thankful enough for him.</p><p>"Thanks." Tim is the one speaking, and from the look Sabine gives to the three of them, he knows that the next time she sees them she will expose her concerns about the upbringing that they are giving to the child. It's not common for the child to be left without giving proper thanks and they know it, but they are not there to fight Damian about manners, they are there to have a good time as a family (or at least try). Sabine cannot tell them anything about the way they raise Damian, changing what they taught him in the League has been a titanic job and they still feel that there are things they have not seen, he fears that he will manifest later as part of a deep trauma (the scars on his body that a child his age shouldn't have make him think that way).</p><p>The three leave the bakery on a random basis, mainly looking for groups of people with children.</p><p>They spend an hour walking, they have hardly visited houses just because Damian doesn't like to approach when there are many children nearby. And he becomes defensive when other people stop to praise their costumes, especially his. Damian stays glued to Tim's leg when it happens, hiding as best he can while giving his best scowl.</p><p>Everything is going great and soon it's nine o'clock at night, Marinette is tired of walking around the city with high-heeled boots, well, she did not expect the boy to be so selective with the houses they visit or would have chosen to steal the boots from Robin, it's funny that she shares shoe size with Tim.</p><p>Tim has been having a good time, fulfilling Dick's role of taking photos. He even managed to get Damian to pose for a photo of the three of them together, although he was confused by the request, although he began to look at the camera every time he realized what Tim was doing, managing to capture sometimes a small smile.</p><p>"Marinette!" She jumps into place when she hears the scream, knowing who is calling her.</p><p>Alya runs up to her and drags Nino, both dressed as a baker and a stack of muffins? Marinette isn't going to say anything about their costume choice, no she won't. She's curious what led the couple to choose THAT outfit, especially since the stack of muffins is Nino and he looks very quirky in the bulky dress and stiletto heels (Alya with a mustache, of ten).</p><p>Behind them Juleka, Rose and Nathaniel walk a little slower, but only the two girls go in costumes. They are less flashy,  Rose dressed as Rapunzel (even carries a spatula) and Snow White (Jules is not happy wearing such a pompous dress). Nathaniel looks a bit awkward, surely because of Alya and Nino with their extravagant choice of costume.</p><p>"Girl, I didn't know you were coming for Halloween, did Adrien come with you?" She stops in front of her old friend, Marinette smiles a little and glances at Tim before turning her attention to Alya.</p><p>"Hi guys. No, Adrien didn't come, he has school. ”When those words come out of his mouth, Marinette feels like she's Adrien's mother instead of her friend and suddenly remembers his joke of adopting him.</p><p>"Oh, are you here alone? You don't have a school?"None of them has paid attention to Tim or Damian, despite the boy giving them annoying glances for interrupting his time with his caregivers.</p><p>"Well, my classes are online, so there's no problem with me being here... And no, I didn't come alone. Guys, this is Tim. ”She takes Tim's arm, introducing him, and then takes Damian in her arms. "And he's Damian."</p><p>Damian gives them a sharp look before hugging Marinette claiming her as his, Tim smiles at the group and waves.</p><p>"A pleasure!"Alya says and begins to introduce them all. Curiosity itches him and he wants to start asking, especially about the boy. "And Damian's parents let him take care of them so late on your own?"</p><p>"Uh, well, you see..." Marinette begins to get nervous, wondering what to say, but that is misinterpreted by her friends.</p><p>"Oh it can't be. Did you kidnap him?! "Well, Alya is not wrong about that, but it is not the situation there. Tim takes control when he sees the girl being a bundle of nerves, still affected by what happened at the end of the last school year in Paris and the current situation with the boy.</p><p>"No, unless we have somehow traveled back in time and kidnapped him from ourselves." Five confused glances are drawn to him immediately, all that attention makes him uncomfortable, but the compression reaches Nathaniel's gaze.</p><p>"He's your son? How?"</p><p>"What?! "Alya exclaims stopping to examine the toddler, noticing the Robin costume he wears, the eyes are not visible, but he has very dark black hair and can relate it to Tim's dark tone, even so, she can't understand at what point the girl had time to have a baby. She must have noticed, although that would explain why as the years passed, Marinette ran at the most random moments and in a great hurry without knowing what to say when they asked her.</p><p>Damian frowns further, she seems too loud and  he doesn't like she.</p><p>The five are still processing the new information, trying to fit any pregnancy into the timeline, all while Tim and Marinette nervously watch them.</p><p>"And we treat you so badly, sorry, Marinette. You were only scared for your baby. "Rose is the one who speaks with such understanding to the relief of the two young adults, Damian is a bit confused, especially since his caregivers didn't explain in depth what was happening, they just said that they are now his parents and that When they have finished fixing everything, they will explain in detail what happens. So he has only dedicated himself to accepting what is happening around him, even agreeing to call Marinette's parents <em>grandparents</em>.</p><p>"You could have told us." The skeptical look Marinette gives them makes them look guilty, especially Alya and Nino, with whom she was closest at the time, although the look has nothing to do with it but the fact that It's really credible that Damian is their son... for the moment, at least, because the boy will be looking like his biological parents as he grows up, which they are not.</p><p>Tim clears his throat feeling really uncomfortable with the whole thing, Marinette's old friends look so disastrously guilty that it's hard to see, especially since he knows what they did the past few months and when Hawkmoth was arrested, but the way they react to the time that Damian was supposed to be a baby, things must have been tense at that time. He wonders everything that happened, but he knows that whatever it's, Marinette is a very good person for being in front of them without holding a grudge.</p><p>"Mari, we should go. We can still go bother a couple of people before we go back to… the hotel. ”That catches the guys eye.</p><p>"Don't they stay at the bakery?" Nino asks with surprise, he would think that Marinette would not miss the opportunity to spend time with her parents having been away for so long.</p><p>"The three of us don't fit in bed." Marinette responds with a small blush and understanding glances are present in her old friends, plus a mischievous smile from Alya who has finished processing everything.</p><p>"Oh girl. When will they get married?"</p><p>"There's no date and it will be done later, we can't go past ten-thirty to put Damian to bed. He has had enough of trouble with the Akuma attacks in his sleep hours and we finally have his on a decent schedule. It was a pleasure to meet you. "Tim responds and the two say goodbye, Damian continues to give them an annoyed look, with much more freedom when his caretakers turn their backs on them.</p><p>When they are near a more solitary area, Marinette takes out Kaalki's glasses to return to the Wayne mansion. The three are transported back to Damian's room, where all the disaster is still present; they sit on the bed in silence.</p><p>Damian lets go of the girl's arms and drops onto the mattress to later remove his mask, but he doesn't stop there, he launches himself towards Tim to take off his bag of candies and start to see what he has obtained with great curiosity.</p><p>"How late is it?"</p><p>"Everyone should be having dinner, but I'm not hungry." Tim responds by dropping, to Damian's annoyance as he squashes some cadies and launches himself to attack to try to move him, but he doesn't succeed.</p><p>"Tim."</p><p>"I'm comfortable."</p><p>"You'll be up with an army of ants if you don't let us get the candy out from under you."</p><p>"Exciting." He turns to allow the boy to pull out his loot and arrange it however he likes. "Mari... lie with me."</p><p>"Uh, uh." She gets up to go to his side, lying down in front of him. They both smile at each other and he hugs her closer to him.</p><p>Damian barely pays any attention to them, but when he finishes seeing his cadies, he returns them to the bag and leaves it on a chair. Then he tosses a nested cube against the light switch to leave the room in the dark and settle between his two caregivers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 5 was a special day for Adrien, he was able to make his first patrol under the identity of Robin, it was incredible to run across the rooftops next to Batman. BATMAN. Neither in his wildest dreams was he ever seen doing something similar, nor when he became Chat Noir did he think he got to know some great hero, but here he's, being the fourth or fifth Robin? No matter, Tim gave him his place next to the bat.</p><p>The days leading up to his small debut he saw Tim talking to Dick, going over Nightwing's costume and Robin's old costume, he didn't know what they were talking about, but if he had to guess, it was about the new vigilante identity, they looked very serious while talking.</p><p>Now that special matters less because he has barely been able to talk to Marinette, between the school hours and she taking care of Damian, they almost do not intersect, although he has noticed that she tries. He wanted to tell her about his experience on the rooftops and also how much he would have liked she to be there too... He still feels strange, he had a whole crazy fantasy in his head for reality to explode like a balloon being punctured by a pin. The development of events still suffers a bit, especially since the child seems to cancel any attempt to approach to talk about what is happening in their lives.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Adrien?" The blonde is surprised by the presence of Bruce in the cave, it's too early for any of the family to be there, but is Bruce, he must have assumed that any time he's not in the office or with Selina, he spends it there.</p><p>"Just thought."</p><p>"May I know what?" Bruce sits next to the boy on the floor, he may not be a good father to Damian, but he has always tried to do his best for the children in his charge, at least he can listen to them and give them some guidance. What if he's also wrong about his daughter? The closer the birth gets, the less he can sleep.</p><p>"The real world is complicated, I lived locked up for so long, even when I got freedom... it was just a window while I was in my cell. My father skewed my view of the world to such an extent that my only reference was television series and anime. "Adrien laughs softly and humorlessly. “I misunderstood so many things and while my freedom was getting closer, the harder it was. Lila and her lies did not create a division, but they sowed a seed of caution over us; I didn't notice it, of course, everyone was still my friends... I thought so, but Mari, she, realized and tried to tell me to be careful... and everything exploded in my face when my father was arrested, Paris turned on me and the ones I thought were my friends, they just turned their backs on me. I was left alone with Mari, Chloe, Luka and Kagami... although she could only support me from afar on her mother's orders. Anyway, I felt lonely in a certain way... "</p><p>Bruce is silent listening to the words of the young man, who will soon come of age. It allows him to express himself, there is no need to interrupt or him could filter him words.</p><p>"When I came here, I thought it would be different... It's incredible, of course! But I hoped to live all this with Mari, instead, I feel that we are moving away and I think that it is partly my fault...</p><p>"Why do you say it's your fault?"</p><p>"Because it bothers me..." Adrien hugs his legs against his chest after admitting out loud something he's been holding to himself, because he doesn't make a good friend.</p><p>"Exactly what?"</p><p>"Tim! bothers me Tim... It bothers me the way he made a space in her life so easily, how natural they look together... Sure, I think they look good, but it doesn't mean that it don't bother me. And Damian hates me, he can't see me near Mari because he's ready to attack me... Why? Do I no longer have space in her life?"</p><p>"Then you feel displaced." Bruce watches the boy hesitate a little as if he felt guilty. He understands Adrien's need to connect with the only stable thing in his life, although he can see that the reasons are quite crossed and that he barely admits it to himself.</p><p>"Yep…"</p><p>"Is there something else?"</p><p>Adrien just stays silent with his gaze fixed on the ground, not because he doesn't want to tell him, but because of the shame of continuing to get caught up in something he must have overcome long ago when it became clear to him that they <em>are just friends</em>. Is he being mean, repudiating your best friend's happiness just because it doesn't suit his wishes. And  admit it out loud to the patriarch of her new family? He's not doing that, it's something he must face alone, come to an agreement that he will not always get everything he wants, that the real world is full of disappointments as well as joys and that his time to find happiness has not come, because it's not ready yet...</p><p>"Well, we will sit here in silence until you come to terms with yourself."</p><p>"Even if it takes hours?" Adrien asks curiously, testing the intention of his host.</p><p>"The time you need."</p><p>The blonde smiles and settles closer to the adult, enters a comfortable and comforting silence that he never experienced in his old home, why not Gabriel tried a little bit to be a father? Even before Emilie's coma, he was just distant and only grew more noticeable with the passage of time. Perhaps Bruce doesn't take the medal for the best father in the world, but he has already done much more for him than he ever received from Gabriel and that, sad as it sounds, may have been the best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope Adrien's feelings have been noticed, I was thinking about this chapter for later, but I think it was a good time. Although initially the conversation it was with Dick, I think it turned out well.</p><p>What did you think?</p><p>Sorry to take so long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sits on the kitchen island waiting for the cookies to be ready, for both Tikki and Damian when they wake up, Tim is reviewing projects and stayed in bed taking care of the boy while working. She had planned to go with Adrien and maybe watch a movie, but she couldn't find him anywhere (she even had a list of latest releases to escape to the cinema). Seeing that her plans with her best friend were, again, ruined, she began to bake. Is it so difficult to have friends with children? Her mother didn't seem to have that problem for her, it was more because of the bakery and the inflexible hours.</p><p>She pulls out her phone to see if Adrien has answered the message, but nothing. A couple of days ago Bruce came up to ask her about him, he looked worried (just like when he does something bothers Damian and he doesn't understand what happened), that's why she has tried with a little more insistence on spending time with her friend, But, the result is the same.</p><p>They don't spend time together.</p><p>"Miss Marinette, it looks like you're been busy." Alfred enters the kitchen, noticing the oven and dishwasher on.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry to occupy the kitchen without notice. Adrien seems to be avoiding me… ”She smiles sadly, setting the phone aside, just waiting for the timer to take out the cookies and going back to the room to settle down with Tim and Damian.</p><p>"That seems contrary to his desire to spend time with you."</p><p>"True?! I don't get it. "Marinette pouts, she hasn't felt that discouraged because of Adrien since she was in love with him, since then they became very good friends and she was able to overcome her childhood crush, reducing her expectations of him and seeing him as he should be from the beginning. Why are he avoiding her? It hurts, because she's really been making room for him.</p><p>"Maybe you should give him a little time, I might just want to think about his feelings about you."</p><p>"His feelings?" She questions with a bit of confusion, the way she said it made it sound as if Adrien still had feelings for her. It would not make sense, he even confessed that he had overcome his infatuation and was ready to move on, he went out with a girl and that, if it were not for Gabriel, he could have reached something serious with her, he was excited.</p><p>"Just give him time, he needs it."</p><p>At that moment the timer sounds and Marinette gets up to take out the cookies, following the same pattern that she has done when she remembers when she bakes, as her parents taught her. She places the trays on the counter and while looking for some tupers, she lets them cool and then puts them where she will take them to Tikki. Routine is her only consolation as anguish overpowers her.</p><p>"Mari… "Marinette turns when she hears Damian's voice, sleepy. What is he doing there and where is Tim?</p><p>"Damian... how long did you wake up?" She stops looking for the right tupers to get closer to the boy, and Alfred picks up the task for his while considering options for the dinner.</p><p>Marinette reaches down and caresses the boy's face, his face is still drowsy and a yawn escapes him. Damian approaches her and hugs her by laying his head on her chest.</p><p>"Tim wasn't there when I woke up and smelled the cookies."</p><p>"I understand, you wait for them to cool down with me?" The boy nods without leaving her, to which she proceeds to take him in her arms, letting Damian doze off again, surely he was awakened by the movement made by Tim when getting out of bed, the boy has shown that in his naps he sleeps too lightly, making his escape attempts complicated and so they choose to stay with him when he sleeps.</p><p>Marinette manages to hold it in one arm while receiving Alfred's chosen tuperz, the cookies are still hot, but Tikki loves them freshly made, so she starts saving a few to take to little Kwami. Damian has already fallen asleep when she sets the remaining cookies minutes later, leaves several for the boys to grab when they want and the others decide to take them upstairs.</p><p>She leaves the kitchen thanking Alfred and juggling two tupers in one hand.</p><p>When she reaches the room, Tim is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the floor, when she gets closer, she can see that his lip is split and bleeding, although the worst of the bleeding seems to be gone.</p><p>"What happened? "Marinette quickly approaches him, leaving the cookies on the bed to touch the affected area. Damian is awakened by the sudden change of pace and the concern in his caregiver's voice.</p><p>"Fight  withAdrien."</p><p>"Why?" Is that why Adrien wasn't responding to her? And Tim left Damian alone for that? What happens to people these days? Bruce seems increasingly stressed and sees him with a bigger and bigger cup of black coffee with each passing day, Dick one day fell asleep on the cave stairs wearing Nightwing's suit and now Tim and Adrien fight.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, Bruce was there..."</p><p>"It doesn't make me feel better at all. What did you fight for, Tim? "She questions starting to revise it more, notices the beginning of bruises in the clavicle and in the right cheekbone, in addition to having his right knuckles busted.</p><p>"No… I can tell you… Adrien asked me to do it, but it's not my place." Tim frowns, but only for a moment before reaching out to carry Damian who, as soon as he's in his arms, reaches out a hand to pass it on the split lip. Marinette says nothing and heads to the bathroom to go for the first aid kit that is there.</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean I say to Mari?" Tim frowns at the blonde in front of him, who looks much more exhausted than he at all the emotional overflow included in the match.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't see her face, I can't admit that I wished that we would never rescue Damian, that when she said she would take classes online I was very angry with her and repeated in my mind things that our classmates once said about her... things that are'nt true, but I was angry and the simple thought torments me. I cann't do it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Adrien..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Mr. Wayne!" I can't… ”Adrien breaks down crying then. "I'm a bad person? Shouldn't I have learned so long ago? I don't want to hurt her, she is going to blame herself… Mari doesn't deserve to be overwhelmed by my problems, she has enough with Da…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you dare, stop using Damian as an excuse to put a damn wall between you" Tim feels angry, to hell with the blood that runs down his chin and the stabbing pain in his face, it starts to bother him that Adrien believe that he's doing a favor when he's only hiding and that will only make it worse for Marinette, he who knows her for more years should understand it better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tim is right, you should talk to her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, you don't understand, I can't." I... I don't deserve your sympathy, I was mean to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In your thoughts."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What makes me hypocritical! I was smiling at you and inside I wanted you to fight, to stop talking… ”Adrien sits on the ground trembling slightly. "I just wanted things to be like before, just her and me..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All the more reason you must be the one to tell him all this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you understand? I will not do it! "Adrien gets up quickly and faces him closely. "She gets a…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tim!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tim punches him hard in the face right on the left cheekbone, splashing blood and throwing Adrien in the process. The blow is hard enough for his knuckles to bleed and the blonde's face is now as red as his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you dare, stop putting others as if they were the problem to hide you. Damian doesn't pass glued to her, Marinette will not be angry with you for your feelings. Be, for a damn second, coherent and stop acting like a little boy throwing a damn tantrum. You will talk to Mari, you will explain this to her because she must hear it from you, not from a messenger as if it was not worth your time. ”Tim ends the conversation there, leaving the two men in the training room.</em>
</p><p>Tim hugs Damian against his chest, wanting to protect him from something the boy is oblivious to.</p><p>He can't get too mad at Adrien for wanting to blame Damian for everything, the boy has little control over his emotions and his approach to confrontation is non-existent, he simply runs away from what generates negative emotions and when he has buried him, he acts as if he did not it would have collapsed and started a forest fire.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Damian asks with a frown, breaking free from the hug. Seeing him hurt generates conflicting emotions, he doesn't like seeing him like this.</p><p>"As long as I'm with you, I will be." Marinette blushes when she returns with the kit because she has heard it perfectly. Damian just nods curiously, eyes wide open seeing his bloody smile.</p><p>She approaches and stands in front of him, gives him the medicine cabinet and begins to clean the wounds with a wet gauze, begins with his right hand, Damian moves so that she has no problem. The three are silent as Marinette treats Tim's injuries, though she stirs a little nervously knowing Tim is constantly watching her while he works. When she reaches his lips and the blood begins to clean, he leans toward her, reaching out his free hand to caress her cheek.</p><p>"Tim?"</p><p>"I like you, Mari." A blush begins to grow in Marinette, from everything that could happen, she didn't expect that, not while trying to treat his wounds and she certainly did not expect that her first kiss with him had the slight metallic taste of blood, but there it is.</p><p>Tim has joined his lips with hers, both have closed their eyes and Damian just looks at them curiously. When Tim back off, Marinette is completely red and soon he imitates her realizing that maybe it was too sudden, the two become a bundle of nerves, but that doesn't prevent her from reaching out again and kissing him back in a short contact that is more akin to touching.</p><p>"Are you getting married?"Damian questions with curiosity, in the series and movies he has seen with Marinette, they usually goes there or towards something similar, that is if there is any romance included, usually in those Disney movies that his caretaker and Dick seem adore. Except Lilo &amp; Stich which, along with The Prince of Dragons, are his favorite movie and series, respectively.</p><p>"Uh... Uh." Marinette can't spin a coherent thought to the boy's question and her almost forgotten stutter comes through as she tries to say something.</p><p>"One step at a time, Damian, we don't want to break Mari break down."</p><p>"Y-You!" Tim smiles hiding his own nerves, something well learned after having to speak in public too many times for his comfort, covering Bruce for his escapades from Batman or other occupations, excellent practice when it's part of his daily life. "Uh! You know what? Stay still, I will continue to take care of your wounds. "</p><p>Damian likes to see them interact, they are quite curious. Everyone in the mansion is, but their caretakers sometimes have very funny reactions when something happens that catches them off guard. They are warm, although Tim is uncomfortable many times and has a hard time showing affection much more than Marinette, who overflows it with every opportunity she has. Would it be different if his father had taken over? He can't imagine Bruce being like Tim, he can see him being ten times more uncomfortable (he has seen several interactions with Selina and always seems to doubt what he should do around her or how he should treat her, besides worrying excessively when she shows any discomfort) and he doesn't have a very clear opinion of his father's partner, he only sees her at feeding and, despite her friendly smiles, he doesn't know her.</p><p>"Mari." Tim talks to her playing with her hair when she's putting cream on his cheekbone to help with the swelling.</p><p>"Don't speak."</p><p>"Do you want to go on a date?" Marinette stops to look him in the eye.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah." She smiles and nods, but returns to her work immediately.</p><p>Tim feels more relaxed, he has been a couple of days with the idea in mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like writing Baby Wayne, it's so relaxing and now that I'm starting classes it has been my salvation to face the virtual classes.</p><p>So what did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Marinette. "</p><p>She turns to the caller, meeting Adrien. It's three hours before Damian's birthday party begins, which she planned with Tim unexpectedly when he realized that the birth certificate contains the date of November 29. Marinette took the theme out of her sleeve and they managed to get objects that could help them give the style they wanted, so the garden looks very elven, to the surprise of family members who saw them assemble everything.</p><p>"Adrien." She doesn't want to sound angry, but she's angry. It's been two weeks since he and Tim fought, Adrien basically went to hide at the house of Jason, the coward.</p><p>"I want..."</p><p>"Look, I have to go pick up my parents at the airport. We'll talk later. ""Should she feel bad about being like this? Yes, but she don't feel it. It will be worse when Tim sees him, he is very angry with Adrien and has more reasons, he knows much more about what happened.</p><p>Marinette only knows that they fought over her (something like that), that Adrien said something about Damian (he heard Tim mutter annoyed when he told him that he diverted her calls) and that he went to hide with Jason, not that she was going to go look for him, she wasn't going to beg him either.</p><p>"It's important…"</p><p>"Really? So important that you want to make Damian's party bitter for me? "Adrien seems to shrink back at the accusation. "I will ask you a favor, not today. We talk tomorrow after your classes. "</p><p>After that little interaction, Adrien watches as Marinette walks over to Tim, who checks a professional camera adjusting the lens. See how they whispers something and then she kisses him on the cheek before leaving, Tim gives him a look before returning to what he do.</p><p>Adrien looking for a chair to stay there, Marinette is right that it's not the best time, but it has been two weeks that he has thought about how to say it or, at least, how to move forward and found no answer. He tried to go on normally, but his thoughts always returned to Tim's words. He could only think how unfair everything was, since his mother fell into a coma everything went into decline and few things he could consider good... and now one of them is gone, Plagg stays with Tim waiting for Damian to be enough older to wear the ring (seeing the silver ring in the boy's hand is annoying, but can't force the Kwami to stay with him) and Marinette... she... it's not fair to say she left him, but he feels that way. <em>Just because she doesn't keeps stuck to him</em>... treacherous mind.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tim keeps his partial attention on Adrien, trying to read his intentions while still checking his camera. It really had been two years without using it for more than surveillance and, for a change, he preferred other types of devices. Starting to take photos again and doing it on the first birthday that they will celebrate for Damian considers it a good start.</p><p>As he does that, Damian comes running to his side. He's already dressed with the suit that Marinette made for him, dark green pants, a matching button-down shirt with a silver pattern that seems to simulate runes, and a darker-toned vest with much lighter green trim. His black hair for once doesn't fall over his eyes.</p><p>"And Mari?" "He wanted to go with her first to she see him in the suit.</p><p>"She accompanied Alfred to look for your grandparents." Tim finishes adjusting the target and takes the first photo of Damian looking at him pouting. "She will love to see you when they arrive, you look very elegant. ”The boy turns to a small smile for the compliment. It didn't take long for both parents to realize that he really likes it when they congratulate him on doing something right and that he appreciates criticism when he's wrong, no matter how much he denies it when it's against a well-founded belief.</p><p>"Tim".</p><p>"Yes?" Damian approaches him and perches on Tim's knees and gestures for Tim to come closer. "I hear you."</p><p>"Can I have one of the cupcakes?"Tim looks at the cake table, there are several cupcakes and some sweets. He poses as if thinking about it and Damian begins to push his knees impatiently, making the young man laugh.</p><p>"Okay, but let's not tell Mari." Damian nods and starts running towards the table, although he doesn't quite reach the cupcakes. He quickly approaches to save the table, the boy's creative methods tend to end in disaster many times, it's no surprise that Plagg seems so attached and enjoys being around when he knows something like this will happen. Luckily for them, there have been few occasions.</p><p>Tim leads Damian to a swing that Dick hung on a leafy tree branch, much further from the few people who are there. Holds the child in his arms while rocking slightly.</p><p>Damian turns around a bit and offers him a bite of the cupcake by putting it directly in his mouth; Tim regrets not having taken a napkin because he and Damian now have a big cream stain on their nose.</p><p>They were pleasantly surprised when, after seeing Tim injured, Damian began to be much sweeter with them, especially with him. Those kinds of gestures, sharing hs food and basically hugging them much more each time than he can as if he feared they would disappear.</p><p>"Thanks." He smiles and wipes his nose. "Look at your face. "Start doing the same with the child's face, who only half protests to continue eating.</p><p>Bruce watches them from the door, he can see that the boy has changed a lot, at least, from what he has been able to notice since he first arrived and showed himself as a caged lion, plus he was very angry with anyone other than Marinette. Now he has seen him take an interest even in Selina, cautiously touching her belly with the tips of his fingers (quite a feat when he never even saw her again when he met her). What he liked the most is that he no longer makes a bad face when he reads him a story at night and no longer denies when Marinette and Tim leave the room leaving them alone. He can tell that he's a child like others, if his ninja tendencies and superior abilities are ignored, plus he has seen him learn various skills too quickly, they say children are sponges, but Damian's case is too literal.</p><p>He approaches them, but stops halfway seeing them murmur and laugh.</p><p>Damian is having a pretty normal childhood (if training and practice bouts are taken away) and he hopes to keep it up for a long time. A part of him fears that they will take him away, that the League will come for him... even though he has not heard from the organization.</p><p>He likes to see his sons happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, we got to Damian's 4th birthday. Within a couple more chapters there will be a resolution for Adrien, plus a small entry has been opened for a subplot that has been floating around since Damian was incluided in the Wayne family.</p><p>So what did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian can be an <em>adorable</em> boy as Dick repeats whenever he takes pictures of him, he can be a <em>demon</em> boy as he heard Jason say after he bit him because he hit him too hard and reacted by remembering his coaches' dealings, he can be a <em>violent</em> boy as Adrien has said, he can be a<em> difficult</em> child in Bruce's opinion; but, above all, he's a child <em>loved </em>by Tim and Marinette independent of the opinions of others.</p><p>He knows. He doubt it at first, coming to live with them and being pushed into the arms of the two young by Bruce's inability to care for him while assimilating the idea that he will have a baby. But Damian no longer doubts, he's sure that he's loved by them and by his uncle Dick (not that he will ever call him that), his grandparents (although they were surprised to meet him, they accepted him with open arms) and Alfred. For them he can put his hands to the fire ensuring that they care for him.</p><p>As the days passed he had a slight fear of being sent back to the League, even though he felt awkward surrounded by so much attention without being pressured to be perfect. He couldn't afford to be left behind, Marinette noticed and everything they did had a didactic purpose… until he realized that neither she nor Tim intended to release him. They put together a room for him, gave him books, toys, art supplies, building blocks, clothes, shoes, and whatever else he might need. He knows that Tim spent an exaggerated amount of money on it and saw he pay without batting an eye.</p><p>They were both willing to lie to their acquaintances outside the family in order to keep him in the family, he became their son in the public eye and suddenly there was a cover story for him that, over time, was becoming less annoying. The trip to Paris only cemented a greater liking for them as their parents, beyond being mere caretakers. Yes, Bruce does his best to spend time with him and get included in some of his activities, he even agreed to go one day he found Wayne Enterprise with him (although it was not as fun as with Tim).</p><p>After Tim fought Adrien, he had never seen any of them injured. He had seen Dick limp after he nearly fell off a roof because he was unlucky enough to suffer an injury on the job, also Bruce with a bandage on one hand and a blow to the face, but not them. He didn't like seeing him with his face full of blood, he felt ugly.</p><p>The more time he spent with them, the more he noticed their loving interactions. On the evenings when they watched movies, they always cuddled up on the sofa and settled it with them, wrapped in a small sheet, sometimes are not movies but series. The two made comments on the plot at some point that seemed very ridiculous or very good, making him also say what he thought. Of course, the last two weeks Marinette was sadder and with Tim they were looking for many different activities to try to help.</p><p>They destroyed the kitchen trying to prepare an apple pie for her, Alfred vetoed them from the kitchen permanently (Tim especially, he was saved because he was a child, but he had to be accompanied by people who DO know how to cook). With the cake discarded, they went for something they did know how to do... but somehow it ended up in the art room made a mess of painting (they received another scolding from Alfred). In the end they just snuggled up to her in bed every night while Tim whispered things to her that he couldn't hear, but he managed to make her laugh and that was fine.</p><p>Marinette was very excited about the party they were preparing, as well as the outfit he would wear. At least she looked less sad while she planned and that glad him just as much.</p><p>He really, really, has come to love them. He can say it more honestly as he spend time with Tim on the swing while they wait for Marinette.</p><p>Perhaps, later on, he dares to say out loud that each day that passes he can see them more like his parents and that he's happy that they took him out of the League, because now that he knows something better, he wants to stay there.</p><p>Because he feels safe in their arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had wanted to write about Damian's feelings from previous chapters, I think this was a good time like any other. The next one will continue with the plot of the party.</p><p>What did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian is thrilled to see Marinette return, jumping out of Tim's arms to greet her and his grandparents, plus two people he doesn't know. She receives him immediately in a hug, Tim approaches more calmly and smiles at him.</p><p>"You look gorgeous." Marinette flatters the boy, earning him a smile. "Say hello to your grandparents."</p><p>"Hi." Damian nods at them, but is the only thing he do. He really only accepts hugs from his two caregivers and Dick, so he doesn't offer anything like that.</p><p>"He's adorable, Marinetta!" Gina Dupain exclaims seeing her great-grandson, the boy looks at her immediately, trying to find out who she is. He assumes that she's family, but he doesn't know the relation, nor of the old man who looks at him with disgust, so it's a fact, he doesn't like that man. Only he can look at people with disgust, he returns the same look immediately.</p><p>Gina finds it amusing that the boy matches her grumpy ex-husband's gaze.</p><p>"Thank you." Marinette smiles at her grandmother, though she feels uncomfortable at her grandfather's gaze. "Damian, they are my grandparents, Gina and Rolland. "Gina doesn't hesitate to reach out, wanting to at least achieve that of the boy, Rolland only teases, he's disgusted to see her adorable granddaughter being a mother at such a young age. What about everyone who accepts it like nothing? It doesn't matter that the child is certainly adorable.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Damian looks at his great-grandmother's outstretched hand and the big smile he gives her, with a little caution, extends hers to greet her. He is NOT willing to do more about it, signaling that he doesn't want to part with his caregiver.</p><p>Rolland looks with contempt at the black-haired boy who approaches his granddaughter, making him feel nervous. From the little that Marinette told him, Tim can already imagine that he's not in the good graces of the man, even if they tell him the truth, he will stubbornly maintain the idea that it is his fault (that he's right, he was the one who decided to go for Damian and Marinette took charge of the matter because they are all quite dysfunctional at different levels of severity.)</p><p>"You must be Timothy." Gina has no problem with the boy, is she worried about her granddaughter? Yes, but it's not her place to reproach the decisions that she has made, unless she really believed that she's failing or limiting her, but, from what Sabine told her, her notes are still excellent and even the business branch that is Founding together with <em>her boyfriend</em> is going very well and they have a trip scheduled for January.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Tim smiles at him a little awkwardly, he can't help but be very aware of Rolland's gaze. "Mari talks a lot about you."</p><p>"Mari, my favorite niece!" A shout behind them takes them out of the conversation, Tim perfectly sees the triumphal entry of the rock star, who arrives carrying a rather large gift, followed by four people. He recognizes Penny Rolling, who carries a very sleeping dark-haired girl and one of the three teenagers who follow her, although he doesn't remember the name or if they told him.</p><p>"Uncle J!" she greets with a smile, happy that the awkward situation with her grandparents is finished. She loves them, of course, but her grandfather is very closed and when he's convinced of something it's very difficult to make him change his mind, but she's sure that he would be more angry with them if he knew the truth.</p><p>"Is that my new nephew?" Jagged has no qualms about snatching Damian from Marinette's arms, much to Penny's horror at the boy's expression of disgust, who is completely outraged by the person who dares to pull him away from her. He begins to squirm, using his hands to try to get him to release him. "Oww, you don't like being taken away from your mommy. "</p><p>When Damian returns to Marinette's arms, he frowns at the man and, for a moment, it seems he wants to say something offensive to him, but he restrains himself. The boy refuses to see others and clings to her neck. Being carried by someone is a privilege for those he trusts and there are only four people, yet he doesn't like to be taken at random and prefers that it be when he wants to be carried.</p><p>"Sorry, little boy."</p><p>"You can't snatch a child out of his mother's arms like that, you're lucky you didn't make him cry." Penny scolds her husband, as if he had no experience with his own daughter to know what NOT to do and a lot less so suddenly. Jagged looks sorry, but understands that it's best for the boy to calm down in his bad mood.</p><p>Luka decides that it's best to distract the child from the situation, which child is not happy with a gift?</p><p>"Melody." Luka greets, taking advantage of the fact that Penny is scolding the musician. Damian barely turns to see the new person speaking, looking at him suspiciously as if expecting something he doesn't like. "Happy birthday, Harmony. "The boy looks at him confused by what he has been called. Luka smiles and takes out the gift, a small package wrapped in colored paper.</p><p>Damian looks attentively, interspersing his gaze between the gift and the person offering it.</p><p>"It's yours, take it." Marinette tells him, knowing that it is the first time that she has received a gift as such. The boy obeys and takes it, examines it with both hands curiously. "Thanks, Luka". She smiles at her friend.</p><p>"Thanks..." Damian barely whispers, his attention still focused on the unknown object. Curious that what they have given you is wraped, why is this so? Can't they just give him the gift without so much ceremony?</p><p>"Marinette, it was a surprise to receive an invitation for your son's birthday. "Kagami's gaze contrasts sharply with Luka's gaze of knowledge and understanding. "My mother sends you greetings and good wishes, this is from us. We think it's suitable from the Tsurugi family. "Kagami spreads her present and seeing the elongated shape, Marinette already know what it's the present.</p><p>Damian's eyes seem to shine recognizing the shape of the sword, even if it is wrapped in fine red paper. Tim takes the small package from Damian's hands, feeling that he might drop it while taking the new gift.</p><p>"He seems to like it." Jagged makes the comment, seeing that he doesn't even remember to thank him for feeling the sword on the paper.</p><p>"He has good taste."</p><p>"Yes Yes. This is ours. "Jagged extends the package, much larger. This is taken by Tim, since the boy seems to refuse to drop the sword. "Tim, correct?" He looks at the musician doubtfully, his tone of voice changing from normal tone. Marinette already fears what will come out of her mouth. "I suggest you be more careful, the child is very cute, but you are still students. We don't want another one yet."The two involved blush, Marinette grumbles internally because she knows he did it for the simple pleasure of teasing her, Jagged is aware that Damian is not their son, although, well, Juleka and Kagami don't know it.</p><p>By that time, Sabine has already led everyone to say hello to Bruce, who is sitting on a bench watching the entire interaction, not wanting to interrupt the family moment. Although when he realizes that Marinette's family has moved away, he approaches them for talks.</p><p>"Welcome." Bruce smiles cordially. "I'm Bruce Wayne. ”He introduces himself to Marinette's grandparents, though only Gina waves back. At least, Bruce thinks, Rolland's bad mood can serve as a hereditary excuse for Damian's bad mood if someone questions them, could almost say that the frown looks alike.</p><p>"You have a beautiful house, Mr. Wayne." Sabine is sincere with her compliment, she's sure that her daughter must have been amazed by the place, since she likes art so much and usually the pieces of her designs are inspired by her surroundings.</p><p>"All thanks to Alfred, without him, I'm sure the mansion wouldn't be half as beautiful as it is."</p><p>"I'm sure that's the way it is." Tom laughs a little, meets the butler just a little, and he can tell he's the one who keeps the place going. "Where are your other children?"</p><p>"Richard had to go to the police station and then he will go for Barbara, Stephanie and Cassandra. He'll be here just in time for the party to start. ”He smiles, remembering he ran away as soon as Damian was combed. "Jason will be here soon, Roy would have to be leaving work in the next fifteen minutes. "Very controlling to know the working hours of the people closest to his children? Sue him, but that has let he know where they are if something happens (the tracker helps too).</p><p>"That sounds like a lot of children," Gina makes the comment, very surprised assuming that all names mentioned are of his childrens.</p><p>"Most of them are not officers, I have only adopted four and I will have another daughter soon."</p><p>"Yes, you have a lot of children, Bruce." Gina has no qualms about calling him by name, she turns her attention to see her granddaughter. She also sees Alfred leaving the gifts they brought to a table, it seems they forgot them in the car. Little oversight.</p><p>Looking around, she also sees Adrien, her granddaughter's former love interest. She sees him very concentrated on his phone and with a half-eaten bun near his mouth.</p><p>"Everyone knows that Bruce is a serial adopter, he's one step away from trying to adopt Adrien." Selina calmly approaches, drawing the attention of the five of them. Bruce smiles at her and offers her a hand for better stability, still worrying how much walking seems to cost her.</p><p>"Oh no, sir. We'll adopt him first. ”Tom jokes causing Sabine to just look at him funny, he truly want the boy in the family.</p><p>They continue their small animated talk as the time for the little party begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this chapter several times, but none convinced me. This was the best I could do, at least I didn't delete it as soon as I started.</p><p>What did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian doesn't know how to feel about all the people he has met, one of his great-grandparents seems to despise Tim, that puts him in a negative place in his record, but he's Marinette's grandfather, it cannot be that bad. Grandpa Rolland should only meet Tim and his anger will disappear.</p><p>New people come and go directly to their father, they carry a child with them and a gift. He's beginning to understand that they are supposed to carry gifts at these events, although he has already chosen his favorite and it's the katana wrapped in red paper.</p><p>"As soon as Dick arrives, we can start." Tim mutters checking his phone, Marinette went to change after mistakenly filling her shirt with cream while trying to eat a cupcake, she looked very resigned to her bad luck. He has done his best to stay neat, he likes his clothes too much.</p><p>He still doesn't understand what the event itself is about, but his grandparents came from Paris only because he's turning four, although nobody is really sure when he was born.</p><p>In a moment of carelessness, the boy who arrived a few moments ago is in front of him invading his personal space. He immediately walks away crashing into Tim's legs, he doesn't like the intrusion, but he can't do anything or his father could get mad. He has noticed that his caregivers tend to ask his motives first and then act accordingly, it was a relief when the problem happened at the horrible school they insisted on sending him to, he's much better than those other children, but he understood to some extent... or so he think. Sometimes he still feels a little out of place, though certainly very comfortable when alone with his caregivers.</p><p>"Oww, you hit hard." Tim bends down and sees the little boy in front of Damian, he smiles and understands better what has happened. "Hi, I'm Tim and this is Damian, what's your name? "It's not that he's especially good with children, but having a child of his own has given him some practice... he must serve to someting.</p><p>"Jon..."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Jon." He smiles at the little boy and watches his eyes light up with excitement, waiting for what Damian will say.</p><p>"Don't come near like that again." Jon seems to be deflated by the answer, his father said it was the birthday of a boy close to his age and that he could be his first friend. Well, it seems not to be.</p><p>"Tim." The aforementioned stands up when he listens to Clark, an easy smile slipping onto his face.</p><p>"Clark, good that you could come"</p><p>"I was surprised that Bruce had a grandson, we couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet him. You've already met Jon. ”Clark takes his boy, who is happy for the attention, Damian frowns and then glances at Tim before pulling on his pants. "It seems he wants you to load him."</p><p>Tim takes the boy in his arms, who, although he doesn't smile, is satisfied by the action.</p><p>"Well, that's the official story." Trying to fool someone so close to the family is not something he's thinking about.</p><p>"He looks a lot like him." Tim nods, Damian frowns at the man. He's quite aware that he looks like hi father, his mother told him a lot. It seems less flattering than before. "How do you feel living here, Damian?"</p><p>"Tim and Mari are good to me."</p><p>"Really? What do you like most about them?"Damian is thoughtful, he has never put into words how he feels close to them, which is what makes him feel so comfortable.</p><p>"They love me, they moved all their plans to make room for me in their life..." Damian frowns, still thoughtful. "They take my opinions into account."Tim smiles, it's rare that the child, despite speaking very well, has long conversations and always prefers short answers.</p><p>The conversation continued, hitting a few extra points before Marinette returned, followed by Jason and Roy, the two boys talking to him. Several more minutes pass before Dick makes an appearance, accompanied not only by Barbara, Stephanie and Cassandra, but also by Conner, Bart, Cassandra and Kor’i. Tim really didn't think any of them would find out, he wasn't planning to tell the Titans about Damian just yet, not until he gave his official resignation from the team in a few days. After all, the next to join the team is Adrien.</p><p>Tim talks to them a bit, although he is interrupted when Dick catches everyone's attention. He was the most excited at the idea of a children's party, even if the only childish thing is that it's a child's birthday, because the others are essentially adults or teenagers. Still, that didn't discourage him and he decided he could work with it to relax everyone and have fun.</p><p>"We have three kids, well, two, we don't want to wake up the little princess." Dick smiles in the direction of the sleeping girl, despite the fact that he has played music, although being her father Jagged Stone, she's surely used to noise. "So we will make the games friendly for everyone and no, no one is saved, don't even try it Bruce, Jason. "The little laughs of those who know them more only deflate them, they were already prepared to escape with some excuse, although Alfred serving sandwiches at a table wouldn't allow it.</p><p>"What will we be doing?" Bart asks excitedly, it would be the first time he participated in a children's party, he just had to avoid getting too excited so that they didn't see his peculiarities (there is a side of the family that doesn't know anything about heroes).</p><p>"To start with everything, we are going to start with a career." He smiles and Tim can already see the disaster that will take place. He knows all the games that his brother chose for this, taking advantage of the number of adults and adolescents that attend. "We are going to make pairs and I will tie them together by one leg. ”He moves to a bag that nobody had noticed that he had next to him and takes out several colored ties. "Ready? I have all yours names in a boat and I will group them."</p><p>The couples were curious, the only people who were saved from participating were Barbara, Selina and Penny with her daughter, the others were forced to participate in some way. And the couples were as follows: Bart and Kagami, Luka and Sabine, Stephanie and Conner, Cassandra and Juleka, Cass and Roy, Jason and Tom, Lois and Gina, Rolland and Tim, Marinette and Bruce, Clark and Kor'i, Adrien and Jagged... and Damian with Jon.</p><p>Couples look at each other trying to guess how they will work together with one leg tied, it takes teamwork and most have just met or haven't even been introduced. They don't have much time to think about it before Dick starts tying everyone's feet, despite Damian's death gaze for tying him up to someone else.</p><p>The garden is big enough to allow it, in addition to placing enough obstacles to make the race much more complicated. Barbara doesn't hesitate to take out her phone to capture the falls that will take place, because she knows that more than one is going to fall, it doesn't matter if they have training or not, the couples are too random. The objective is to reach the limit of the garden, right next to a rose bush that has a yellow box in front of it (which is the prize for winning).</p><p>The race begins and at the first moment, there is already a fall, Adrien and Jagged fail to coordinate the first step and falls face down. A little later, Cass and Roy are a little behind for not agreeing to pass next to a chair, although the prize for the worst couple goes to Tim with Rolland, since the old man refuses to walk or speak to  the adolescent and the only movement led Tim to sit down very uncomfortably.</p><p>Cassandra and Juleka trip and their legs are untied, being disqualified. Stephanie and Conner do n't have a better destiny, since Superboy inadvertently moves his leg too hard, breaking the tie, they are also disqualified despite working well. Lois and Gina are doing well, but wobbly, just like Jason and Tom, although these two are much slower, but much more ahead of Bruce and Marinette, who must go with slow steps or could stumble due to differences in height.</p><p>Barbara laughs a lot, especially when seeing Bart ruin his chances of winning by pushing himself and his partner to the ground, the discussions to agree are also funny.</p><p>In the end, the winner was Clark and Kor’i. Followed closely by Luka and Sabine, the only two couples who didn't have too much trouble. Damian could not agree with Jon and tended to be drawn by the energy of the other boy, as soon as he finished he went to Marinette, who was laughing because they were walking funny. Only Tim and Damian didn't find the activity so fun, but it was an unfortunate incident.</p><p>"Well! Now that we have a winner, are you ready for the next one?" A collective buzz about the following activity gives you all the confirmation you need. "A treasure hunt! They will be divided into colors and with those who share it will be your companions in this adventure."</p><p>"It's so unfair, the group that gets Tim will be the winner." Selina comments, and Barbara second.</p><p>"Really?"Penny questions with curiosity, the only thing she knows about the boy is the little that Marinette told them when she told them the news that she now had a son and it wasn't much.</p><p>"Yes, he's very good with mysteries." Barbara responds, saving the video and then showing it to everyone and their funny mistakes.</p><p>When the teams were given, Tim was convinced that someone up there hated him, because he returned to be in the same team as Rolland, at least he also has Cass, although he does not know what to think of Kagami, who looks at him in a murderous way. He looks at Marinette, who was left in the same group with Damian, Conner and Lois. From his place, Dick looks sympathetically at his little brother, it's seen that he's not having a good time, perhaps he must accommodate the teams to prevent it from happening again.</p><p>Damian looks angrily at her great-grandfather and the Asian girl, if they become a threat, will not hesitate to lash out at them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had written the chapter, but had forgotten to publish it hahaha</p><p>What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mari, why doesn't great-grandfather like Tim?"</p><p>The second event is over, Bruce's team won (Tim could barely focus on what he was doing with the way both Kagami and Rolland interrupted him and sabotaged his attempts to solve the puzzles, which were not difficult).</p><p>Marinette sighs before sitting on the floor next to her little boy, who is holding a ball that Dick has given him. Tim is lying next to him, his hands covering his face. This time, Richard decided that the three of them would be on the same team, all to prevent his brother from having the misfortune of being on a team again with Rolland or Kagami.</p><p>"He doesn't like the idea of us taking care of you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"What he knows is that you are our son." Tim answers, his voice coming out a bit muffled by his hands, but it's still understandable, though he pushes them away before continuing to speak. "That being the case, we would have had you at thirteen. And that is not an age to have children."</p><p>"Our current age isn't either, but well, we wanted this."</p><p>Damian nods in understanding. He doesn't like he makes Tim feel bad for that, he treats Marinette very well, it's not like he's hurting her and isn't it obvious that they have fun with him?</p><p>"Why isn't it the right age?"</p><p>Tim takes a look at Marinette, there's a bit of amusement in his eyes and she just snorts. Damian wasn't being too curious yet, he only asked what was necessary in certain situations, as well as not insisting when his primary curiosity had been sated; today is simply different and it's likely that they end up explaining every doubt that may arise in the middle of the conversation.</p><p>"Under the law, we're still children." Damian gives Tim an incredulous look when he says that, he doesn't even remotely see them as such. "When we turn eighteen, next year, we will be recognized as of legal age. This is determined by a minimum of maturity, towards that age we are considered more mature to make conscious decisions and assume the consequences of what we do. This if the normal development rhythm is followed."</p><p>Damian frowns, that makes a little more sense, but he doesn't quite get it.</p><p>"And why is thirteen a bad age?"</p><p>"It's dangerous, a pregnancy at such a young age can have great repercussions on health. Not just for the mother but for the baby… ”Marinette explains. Her parents were very responsible and taught her about it before school. Now that makes it ironic that the cover story proves otherwise, but Damian is worth it.</p><p>"It's a difficult experience because the body is not fully capable of carrying a baby, it continues to develop. Seeing that panorama and what we have said, it's normal that he wants to pepper me. "Tim yawns, wishing that the moment to cut the cake arrives, that everyone leaves and the three of them can lie on Damian's bed to review the gifts, watch a movie and fall asleep accommodated in a hug. Yes, it seems like a good plan.</p><p>"Let's start!"Dick's scream interrupts any question Damian was about to ask.</p><p>The three of them get up and walk towards the energetic man, who seems to be having a lot of fun. As well as several around, joke with their own balls. They don't pay much attention to prompts, determined to just have fun without thinking about anything else, after Tim has suffered the previous two games.</p><p>Damian is satisfied when he sees Tim smile for something he did.</p><p>Ah, maybe that's the loving feeling Marinette once explained.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mushu : Oooh! All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family!</p><p>[to Cri-Kee] </p><p>Mushu : Make a note of this: dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis...</p><p>-----</p><p>Ah. A whole month without updating and it's a tiny chapter. I deserve Mushu's words.</p><p>Okay. I'd like to blame someone, so I'm going to blame it on my Principle of Human Communication teacher. Her lack of consistency to qualify generates anxiety every time I do an assignment, inherently it's always wrong if you do not come out with a literary thesis with elements that she didn't even mention in class. In short, the hypotenuse.</p><p>So, I'll try to post a little more often. Although I must first publish the last chapter of La Fortune du Café. </p><p>Every comment I read is an impulse to continue, not to feel like I'm writing on the air haha</p><p>Thanks to those who read this fic. I love you so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim arranges the blankets and pillows inside the bed frame, he doesn't know how the three of them will settle in there to watch the movie, but they sure find a comfortable position. He probably ends up with Marinette on top of him or a similar position. Even if they are settling differently, he will make sure it's that way.</p><p>"Have you do it?" Marinette walks in, Damian not in sight.</p><p>"Yes, did you convince him to keep the sword in the cave?"</p><p>"I had a little help from Dick." She responds by moving closer to him to hug him. They are just beginning to discover their relationship as such, they still have yet to go on their first date, but hugging and being loving, in general, feels too natural not to take advantage of every opportunity they get.</p><p>Before she fully embraces him, he moves and extends his arms to receive her, lying on the bed with her on top of him.</p><p>"I'll talk to Adrien tomorrow, well, if he doesn't hide with Jason again…" She hugs Tim tightly, receiving the response of him pressing her a little more against himself.</p><p>"I may have mentioned to Bruce about not allowing Adrien to stay out of the mansion, which goes against the agreement he made with Graham de Vanily family."</p><p>"You are a danger."</p><p>Tim just laughs a little, he doesn't want her to dwell on thinking about it too much. Not when Damian can show up at any moment and he had a bad time at dinner when he tried to talk to Rolland (it ended very badly and Tim stayed on doing damage control while desperately wishing he was 21 to swallow a bottle of vodka whole. Damian's next birthday will flee to the Cayman Islands, far from all the family circus; not even Alfred will be able to convince him otherwise).</p><p>Damian enters at that moment, accompanied by Alfred, who is carrying a plate of popcorn at the request of the child. He told the older man what he would do with his caretakers and the butler agreed to prepare some snacks for the trio, especially after what happened at dinner.</p><p>"Master Tim, Miss Marinette." They move, looking uncovered, even though they were just talking tightly together. Marinette gets up to take the large plate the butler is carrying. "I'll get the drinks."</p><p>Tim just makes a funny face, but sits down before moving into the structure followed by a very eager Damian to squeeze in with them.</p><p>Marinette smiles when she sees them, Damian jumps cleanly onto the bed without losing his balance due to the softness of the mattress, quickly entering the hole in the frame. She approaches, but does not enter to receive the drinks that Alfred will bring.</p><p>It wasn't the day she planned, but it wasn't a complete disaster… no, who's she kidding? The party was good, but the family dinner was horrible. Damian was trying hard to get along with Rolland, but it exploded in his face.</p><p>At that moment, Damian acted out of anger at the hurtful words directed at Tim (Dick's jaw dropped when he heard it and everyone else was in a similar state, Tim himself looked stunned); without screaming, without warning, Damian just threw a spoon in his face with an indignant expression. She got angry too, saw Dick struggle with a frown as he tried to stop Bruce from scolding Damian (and by extension Tim, as if he was to blame for the matter), his mother was very disappointed and was goading Tom to say something to Rolland. Adrien didn't know which hole to get into and it seemed like he wanted the chair to consume him. Gina seemed about to yell at both her ex-husband and Bruce.</p><p>Selina looked very stressed and got up, she was the first to leave the table. That was the courage Adrien needed to run as well. And then she took Damian and got out of there too (without much success). Her little boy was wrinkling his face trying to hold back tears. Tim later found them in Damian's room, going through Marinette's sketchbook.</p><p>The three of them were sharing a hug for a long time. Damian enjoying that little moment, glad that what happened in the dining room did not influence their affection for him.</p><p>Now calm and on the edge of bedtime, they'll watch a movie and they both know Damian will fall in the middle, unless he's very stubborn and does his best to stay awake.</p><p>"Miss Marinette, here are the drinks."</p><p>"Thanks, Alfred. Have a good night."</p><p>As soon as the butler leaves, she kicks off her shoes and Tim pokes his head out with a smile. Marinette wasn't hearing them speak, but seeing their expression, she's sure they have.</p><p>"Did you pick a movie?" She asks giving him the bowl with the popcorn and then the drinks.</p><p>"Yes, we'll see Lilo &amp; Stich."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He liked Stich, it will be interesting. And now I have an excuse to buy those Stich's pajamas I saw online a week ago."</p><p>Marinette denies and giggles.</p><p>"Stop pampering him."</p><p>"Force me."</p><p>"Later he will think that he only needs to ask you for things to give them to him, I will not allow our son to become... Chloe." She exclaims, remembering the behavior of the blonde several years ago, although she improved (a little ) since then, that does not mean that his natural reaction is not to solve (almost) everything with money and that he continues to struggle with his behavior towards others.</p><p>"With you as his mother? No, that will not happen. Now come on, let's enjoy the movie. "</p><p>"Okay, but stop buying everything you see. You already spend five hundred a week just on building blocks. "</p><p>"Well, but can I buy things for you?" He smiles, knowing he'll get a complaint for his funny little comment.</p><p>"Tim!"</p><p>He laughs a little, but moves to allow her to enter the confined space, before she says something else being already inside the structure, he gives her a quick kiss and steps back. Damian moves up onto Tim's shoulders, causing him to pick him up to settle.</p><p>A while later they settle into each other hugging and Damian is hugged by Marinette, she being the one who has started to play the movie. Tim wraps them up in a blanket and leans back a bit on the pile of pillows they packed inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well here is the chapter. </p><p>What did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette looks resentfully at the macarons she made, it's two in the afternoon and there's still no sign of Adrien. A part of her is worried, because could happen something to him, Gotham is a very dangerous city. Still, another part of her is disappointed in the development of the situation.</p><p>Damian is in his room starting his nap with Tim, she would like to accompany them as she usually does, but she told herself that she should solve the problem with Adrien, although it seems that he does not want that.</p><p>She lets out a sigh and eats one of the macarons, ready to save the others to take to Tikki later. She starts looking for several containers, deciding that she will bring food for all the Kwami, she's sure that a time outside the box would be good for them, especially to know the new place where they live.</p><p>She decides, too, that if she can't fix things with Adrien in the afternoon, she will intercept him before he goes on patrol with Bruce, this being one of the scheduled days he has for it. She will not be able to avoid her and she will put Dick on her side if she has to, she wants to win back her dear friend, mostly because she knows that he too is afflicted with the state of their relationship.</p><p>She orders the containers by the different colors and begins to take out ingredients, in addition to some fruits and vegetables. She knows Orikko likes tomatoes, she takes out two to cut; Duusu likes strawberries, Nooroo likes celery, Roarr loves chocolate, Mullo loves grapes, Trixx loves carrots, Xuppu corn kernels, Sass eggs, Fluff sweets like caramels, Barkk cream noodles , Longg the meat, Daizzi the pumpkin croquettes, Ziggy the sautéed onion, Stoomp the white rice and Pollen anything that contains honey.</p><p>"Mari?"</p><p>She stops what she does the moment she hears Damian's voice, she looks up to see him in the arms of Tim, who looks at her curiously about what he is doing. Marinette smiles at both of them, and when Tim starts to get closer, she stretches out her arms to take the little boy from her and hug him.</p><p>Damian gladly leans towards his caretaker, he didn't want to sleep without her and managed to annoy Tim enough that he decided to annoy Marinette. He did not like to discover that the blonde is nowhere, in other circumstances he was ecstatic, but he knows that she wanted to talk to him and that he hasn't appeared has not been amusing.</p><p>"You could not sleep?"</p><p>"No…" Tim answers for Damian, approaching her side to continue the task she was doing, which was cutting the tomatoes. Alfred forbade him, but with Marinette there there can't be any problem, right? Well, he must be cleaning somewhere in the mansion anyway.</p><p>"Something happened?"</p><p>"You weren't." Damian leans against her, closing his eyes, allowing himself to be embraced by the warmth she radiates, feeling safe in her arms.</p><p>Damian soon falls asleep and Marinette arranges him in such a way that she can help Tim arrange the snacks in the containers.</p><p>"Mari… it has been a very quiet couple of months and I am truly satisfied with what we have achieved with our project, with Damian and with us, but… I don't know what to do with myself… I know we have talked about this, but today I feel so lost. ”Tim sobs as he cuts the first onion, giving his words unnecessary drama.</p><p>"Tim, you don't have to have that fixed right away, there's no pressure."</p><p>"I know, I just want to be clearer. I don't want to just give you pieces of myself, you deserve more. Damian too, I want to be a good father figure."</p><p>Marinette smiles and leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"You already are. You care about Damian, you spend time with him even when you have a job. For what little experience you have, you are wonderful. ”He smiles, feeling a little more secure than he did before, but still with his mind on the uncertainty that is his life.”What do you want to do next?"</p><p>"I want to Lay down and get to know each other more, I would like to know more about your parents and your life in Paris; in return, I'll tell you about mine and what it was like growing up in Gotham. "</p><p>"I like the idea." She smiles at him fondly and goes back to what she was doing, Tim following her lead and continuing to cut the onions.</p><p>They have a good time preparing snacks for the Kwami, with Damian asleep as they move into the kitchen.</p><p>As they are climbing the stairs to get to Tim's (and Marinette's) room, Adrien arrives looking tired and, seeing them, embarrassed.</p><p>"Hello. Sorry I'm late, I made a new friend... just by myself, see? And I had lunch with him, sorry Mari, I forgot, I was excited. A friend!" Adrien wanders a bit between his apology and the excitement of having, at last, been able to connect with someone among the sea of students who only saw him as <em>the new</em>.</p><p>"It's okay, Adrien. Would you like to talk after dinner?"</p><p>Adrien smiles at her, hopeful at seeing his disposition and nods at her. He hopes this means that even with the truth that he must tell her, they are still good friends and she does not feel hurt. Oh, it would hurt a lot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, sorry if it took me that long, the online classes weren't much fun this cycle with the internships so I couldn't write as I would have liked. I'm so sorry.</p><p>Hopefully I will be able to continue writing soon and will bring more chapters.</p><p>What did you think? How have you been?</p><p>Thanks for read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner arrives faster than Adrien expected, he spent the afternoon anxious while doing his homework and reviewing his notes for the day, as well as wandering around the mansion (specifically the places near the art room, from where soft music played Oriental). Between the excitement of having a new friend and the nerves of repairing the bridges with his best friend, he ate sparsely dinner and can only think that everything will turn out terribly wrong because he has horrible luck... or had it, at least, now he feels that things they can improve, but that doesn't take away his nerves.</p><p>"Ready. Damian will be training with Dick and Tim tonight, so we have a full hour with no possibility of interruption.” Marinette enters the room carrying a soft reassuring smile, telling him through such a simple gesture that, even though she is a bit angry, she wants to understand what's going on.</p><p>"I… yeah, I think I owe you an apology."</p><p>"What exactly are you apologizing for?"</p><p>Adrien looks at her expectant expression for a moment, her curious blue eyes that always inspired admiration and affection, hope and warmth, no matter if he saw Ladybug or Marinette, he always found comfort in her gaze.</p><p>How could he think of wanting something that could take that new sparkle out of her eyes? The last time he saw her eyes shine like this was before he took guardianship of the miracle box.</p><p>"For all. I was childish, you know, wishing we'd never rescued Damian, wishing you'd never met Tim… You were the only friend I had left and I still can't quite get over my crush. I know we had such a conversation a few months ago, but I kept holding on… I'm sorry, Mari."</p><p>Marinette smiles at him, there is warmth, but a bit of sadness.</p><p>"I'm sorry too. This change in life was so radical for both of us and we never had time to get used to the idea of change, we just went with the flow." She sits on the couch in front of the fireplace, they are in a random break room (Adrien doesn't understand why they need three places like that in the mansion). "I easily accommodated myself following my targets, the ones I always thought I couldn't meet because I was Ladybug, but… that's no excuse for not making time for you; I always said that you are my best friend, but I was not acting like that."</p><p>"No, it's not just your fault. We focused on ourselves and gave way to confusion, I let pettiness take over. I was being selfish, your life doesn't revolve around mine, as much as we orbit each other revolving around the same sun. I forgot I want to see you happy, do you remember that night on that rooftop before we met Batman? We promised to find what makes us happy and fight for it… You found yours before I did, it hurt me; a part of me wanted to be what made you happy."</p><p>"Oh, Adrien. You make me happy, we have always been unstoppable together. Not just a great team but great friends too. I'm sorry you felt that way."</p><p>Adrien smiles fondly and sees Marinette stand up to hug him. He gladly accepts her show of affection, sure that this time he won't get a shoe for the contact.</p><p>"Let's work to be better and include each other in each other's lives. I'm sure if Damian sees you more, he will stop attacking you."</p><p>"I hope so, it's unfair that it's just me. It offends me that he discriminates against me for being blonde." He pouts, remembering the boy's stares. It still amazes him how a baby can look so threatening with his chubby face and childish expressions. The child is scarier than many adults, but when he sees him from afar with Marinette he is like any other child, just a little grumpy.</p><p>"Now that you mention it, maybe you should switch to black hair to fit in with the aesthetic, you know. Maybe that's what bothers him."</p><p>"Oh, do you think? Well, I'm sure I'll look divine in black. And a blonde wig for Robin, you know, you have to avoid suspicion.” Adrien laughs as he runs his hand through his hair as he saw other models did in some photoshoots, making exaggerated gestures that he saw in a magazine. Marinette joins in on his laughter.</p><p>He is happy, she is not mad at him. Not too much, at least.</p><p>"By the way. Any other problem you have, please discuss it with me, okay? I'll be really mad if you fight Tim again over something you should talk to me about. And I'm so glad you never said anything in front of Damian, I would never have forgiven you if you made him cry.” Marinette's sweet smile is quite threatening. Could it be something in the water of Gotham? She had never looked as sweetly deadly as she was right now. At least it's just a warning. "On another matter completely separate, do you want to take over as Damian's godfather? Tim said that Cass will be the godmother, his only sister. "</p><p>"Are they going to baptize him or something? And why me?”</p><p>"No, but we think it's a good way for him to have someone other than the two of us, Alfred and Dick… Bruce is trying hard and the relationship with Selina hasn't developed, they hardly see each other. Jason doesn't visit much… so we decided to find two victims to join the fray as well. You know, if I want to go on a date with Tim, you could take care of him if his uncles and grandparents are not available. It's convenient."</p><p>Marinette has a smile that does not lead to rejecting the proposal. How did they go from apologizing to talking about sponsoring the demon child? Is Marinette still mad at him and is that why she wanna that he take care of him? He is sure that until he is about ten years old he will not stop despising him, even if he joked about it a few minutes ago.</p><p>Damian Wayne is too picky about the people he likes and sadly that comes down to Marinette, Tim, Alfred, and Dick. Adrien assumes that he tolerates Bruce as his grandfather, but he is disdainful with Selina and doesn't seem to like the idea of a baby at home one bit. For all the other mortals around him, if it has lucky, he will decide to ignore, if not, well, those toys serve as weapons more than toys. He sadly is in the latter category until the child stops seeing him the way he looks at him (a threat? A waste of air? He has no idea).</p><p>"Sure." Total, the only thing he can lose is his dignity from being overtaken by a four-year-old and ending up in pain on the floor. "By the way, how is your project going?"</p><p>"Tim is putting together the base budget for the entire company, although we still need to quote fabrics. I think we will travel in January and when we return we will be delivering the project to the Board of Directors. However, Bruce seems like he wants us to show the basic outline at the meeting in late December for criticism beforehand; he is very confident that the creation of the new branch will be approved."</p><p>"That's good, Mari. When you find out, they will already be selling your designs. ”He smiles sincerely, in agreement with what she is telling him.</p><p>"Yes! I can not wait! I have several new designs that would be perfect for different people to wear!"</p><p>"I hope you'll show them to me, you know I love your designs."</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>They keep talking a little more, agreeing that they should talk like this at least once a week so as not to distance themselves like that again, giving way to imaginary resentments. Adrien tells her all about his new friend, as he reminds Nino a bit with the whole music thing, but that, in general, he is more normal than the friends they had. Although it is still too early to say that they will be great friends, he likes to get along with someone.</p><p>One step at a time.</p><p>They end their conversation when a very sweaty Damian runs up to Marinette, the boy still wearing his training suit and being ecstatic about something. Tim appears through the door and smiles apologetically.</p><p>The two friends end the night and go their separate ways, both much calmer and in hopes of never ruining it in the same way again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After a long time, here is the new chapter. It's short, but it mainly focuses on Adrien and Marinette. It was going to be more dramatic, but then I thought I didn't really want to cry, so I made it softer.</p><p>What did you think?</p><p>Thank you for reading! And thanks for the comments, you're great!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>